Kitsune No Sakura At Your Service
by XxBirdxOfxHermesxX
Summary: Sakura Haruno\Daughter of Kyuubi and Minto/Strong as she could be, there's still trouble lumming everywhere\From Akatsuki, to Konoha, to villages, to searching for the demons/Now mix it all with a lot of demons and wat do ya get?\My story/On Hiatus\
1. Prologe! Or Whatever

**Kitsune-No-Sakura At Your Service!**

**Author: ItAsAkU-LoVeR**

**Idea from: Flamming-Ryuu-Katana-Konoichi**

**Arigato Katana-chan**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...if i did then it would be ItaSaku, Sakura be in Akatsuki, and Sasuke still in Konoha suffering from Sakura's being in Akatsuki!_**

* * *

**Prologe!**

Long ago, in the demon world.

"Sakura-chan" Said a demonic voice

"Hai Otou-sama" The female dog said

"I'm sorry I can't stay much longer" it was Kyuubi and Sakura. Both nine-tails but Kyuubi was a fox while Sakura was a dog. Sakura's fur was black with slashes of blood red in them. But they weren't stripes because the blood red was just slashed all over her body. They crossed, were straight, were even diagonal or horizontal but they weren't stripes!

"What do you mean Otou-sama" Sakura said with tears in her eyes

"Now don't cry Sakura-chan" Kyuubi whipped away the tears from his daughter's eyes "For you see, I am needed in the human world to destroy a village called Konoha the Village Hidden In The Leaves" Kyuubi said now hugging Sakura

"But you will be back…right?" Sakura said looking up at him with teary eyes

"I don't know. But if I'm not able to then I'll tell the other demons to tell you." Kyuubi let go of his daughter "Good Bye Sakura-chan" Kyuubi kissed Sakura's cheek

"I love you Otou-sama" Sakura said giving him one last hug

"I love you to Sakura-chan" The Kyuubi left for the human world

"Okaa-sama" Sakura said to the wolf demon

"Hai Sakura-chan" The demon said

"Do You think Otou-sama will be all right?" Sakura asked hugging her mother.

"Sakura-chan..I seriously don't know what to tell you" Sakura started to cry "But don't cry Sakura-chan! Come on, let's go and visit your brother" Sakura sniffled

"Ok Okaa-sama!" Sakura started to jump up and down

* * *

-2 YEARS LATER!-

That was two years ago. And now I'm also in the human world but I'm in my human form. Which makes me about 1 year old–sigh- I guess I'll have to get used to it. But I'm not going to like it!

* * *

-Normal P/O/V-

As some ANBU member's were coming back to the Leaf village when they spotted a pinch of pink in the forest. They looked at each other

"Awww!! Come on Fugaku-kun let's take her to the Hokage and ask if we could adopt her!!" a woman said

"Fine" the man called 'Fugaku-kun' picked up the child who was Sakura 'Wow! Whats up with her pink hair?!' Fugaku thought. Sadly Sakura could read minds and heard that and glared up at Fugaku and he didn't seem to notice it.

-Hokage's Office-

"Hokage-sama" Fugaku said

"Hai Fugaku-san" The Hokage asked

"Mikoto-chan and I have found this child in the forest and were wondering if we could take her into our own hands. Since we have a son about her age" Fugaku asked/said

"Hm……I'll let you but you must treat her like your own daughter and must train her as well." The Hokage said

"Arigato Hokage-sama" Mikoto said cheerfully

"No need to be formal at the moment. Call me Sarutobi or Sandaime which ever one is better for you" Sarutobi said

"Hai Sarutobi-sama" Fugaku said.

"Ok is that all..Oh you still have to tell me how the mission went!" Sarutobi said

"Hai well –" Since I'm too lazy and the mission's not important then I'm just going to go to after that and at:

* * *

-The Uchiha Compound!-

"Itachi-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Mikoto called to Sasuke and Itachi

"Okaa-san!" Sasuke ran to Mikoto. He fell a few times 'Kuso!'

"Yes Okaa-san" Itachi just walked in the room all calm

"Meet your new little sister!!" Mikoto said "Put her down Fugaku-kun" Fugaku put her down on the floor. Sakura stood up and glared at Fugaku since he dropped her on her butt. Mikoto giggled.

"Little..Sister" Itachi asked

"Hai! We found her in the forest and went and asked the Hokage if we could adopt her. And he said Yes!!" Mikoto…was hyper now!

"Hn" Itachi said and went back to train. 'Great! Just someone else I'll have to kill soon' Sakura was shocked!

'When I'm alone with him sometime then I'll talk to him about it' Sakura thought

"ok well we have to go and buy something's at the store. Would you like to come?" Mikoto asked Sasuke and Sakura

"Hai!" Sasuke said a grabbed Mikoto's hand

"No thank you Okaa-sama" Sakura said

"Okaa-sama?" Mikoto asked

"Hai. It's a habit" Sakura said having to come up with something fast!

"Oh. Alright. Well then let's go Fugaku-kun Sasuke-kun" Mikoto, Fugaku, and Sasuke walked out of the house

Sakura walked to where she smelled Itachi.

* * *

-With Itachi when Sakura gets to him-

"Itachi-kun" Sakura called to him

"Hm?" Itachi cracked open an eye. He had been lying on the training grounds just looking up at the sky

"…" Sakura looked around and searched for anyone

"Hm?" Itachi was curious about what she was doing

"Itachi-kun. Why are you going to kill everyone" Sakura asked not scared of him at all. Itachi's eyes widened

"How did you know about that" Itachi asked narrowing his eyes at her

"I don't know..I just felt your aura?" Sakura had to come up with something

"Uh-huh..right but…nevermind" Itachi then walked off. Sakura came and tackled him to the ground

"I want answers Itachi-kun" Sakura barked at him

"For a 1 year old you are aggressive" Itachi said smirking cause her eyes widened because her demon side was coming out and she couldn't have that

"…" Sakura ran into the forest and to her satisfaction Itachi didn't follow

"Good" Sakura turned back into her demon form '-sigh- man I need to learn to control myself…but yet again I'm still a kit so it will probably happened…I miss Daddy' Sakura thought then turned back into her human form

"-sigh- This is going to be a long time being here" Sakura said looking up at the sky and seeing birds fly down to her. It reminded her of when her and her Okaa-san got the news of Kyuubi getting sealed

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

"_Sakura-sama, Minto-sama" a bird called_

"_Hai?" Sakura's mother called_

"_I'm sorry to inform you..but Kyuubi-sama has been sealed into a child!!" Sakura started to cry because she loved her father very much_

"_Thank you bird now you may go" Minto said_

"_Thank you Minto-sama" The bird flew off_

-END FLASHBACK-

* * *

A/N So! How did you like my first chapter of

'Kitsune-No-Sakura At Your Service!!'?

I've never done an epilogue so yea..tell me if I did good Ok well

Ja Ne!


	2. It Happends! Explaination!

A/N I hope you like this!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..if i did then I would be in there with Ita-kun and Saku-chan and make them a family..or I would even be the child (Crowds: AWWW) I know!

* * *

-5 years later-

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-kun!" Mikoto called to them "Let's go! You don't want to be late for the academy do you?!" Mikoto nearly laughed her butt off cause Sasuke and Sakura were crammed in the door frame yelling at each other stuff like 'I was here first!' or 'I'm bigger so I got to go first!' or even 'Baka Let Me Through!!' First was Sakura then Sasuke then Sakura again. Once they got out of the door frame they were tangled together.

"HA! I beat you!!" Sasuke gloated

"Nu-uh!! I was!" Sakura said glaring at Sasuke

"Ya-huh"

"Nu-uh"

"Uh-huh"

"Nu-uh"

"Children let's goo!!" Mikoto yelled to them

"Sorry Okaa-san/sama" Sasuke and Sakura yelled together

'-sigh- You got to love kids' Sakura smiled at Mikoto's thought.

"I was totally first" Sasuke said starting another argue.

"Once again, No you weren't I was" Sakura said rolling her eyes

"I was!!" Mikoto sighed then giggled.

"Uh-oh" Sakura stopped then hid behind Sasuke

"Huh? What's the matter Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked after he lifted his arm so he could look at her

"Fangirl and Fanboys!!" Sakura whispered to Sasuke

"Sorry Okaa-san/sama but we have to run!!" Sasuke and Sakura said together then started to run as fast as they could away

"Hu-" Mikoto was in the middle of children or fangirl/fanboys "Oh..-sigh- same thing happened with Itachi-kun" Mikoto muttered to herself

* * *

-Inside the Classroom with Iruka!-

"Settle down kids!" Iruka yelled to mostly the fangirls and fanboys who were all glaring at each other (fanboys were glaring at Sasuke and some were undressing Sakura in there minds while the fangirls did the same for Sasuke) Sasuke and Sakura were huddled up in the corner hugging each other.

"Hey Forehead Girl!! Get off _my _Sasuke-kun" Ino said who was in the front

"Your Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked over at Sasuke and he was glaring at Ino after he shook his head 'No!'

"Yeah so get your hands off of him" Ino said walking toward Sakura

"Stay away from Sasuke-Nii-san!!" Sakura yelled then covered her mouth.."Um..oops" Sasuke smacked himself on the forehead

"Sasuke-Nii-san?!" the Fangirls and Fanboys all yelled at the same time

'I'm being ignored' Iruka thought

"Err…Let's run Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura said but was slapped by Ino

"Don't call Sasuke-kun 'Sasuke-kun'" Ino threatened

"Uh-oh..you really shouldn't of done that Ino!" Sasuke said looking at Sakura with concern in his eyes since she has never really been hit like that before

"Did.You.Just.Slap.Me" Sakura hissed/barked making everyone except Sasuke go to the other side of the room.

"Calm down Sis" Sasuke cooed to Sakura "Just calm down we don't need to blow up the school" Sasuke said before shivering at the thought.

"Thank you Sasuke-Nii-San" Sakura said hugging him making Sasuke blush since they weren't real brother or sister

"Err…Y-Your W-Welcome" Sasuke said patting her back

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SASUKE-KUN/SAKURA-CHAN" the fangirls and fanboys yelled together

"Did you just stutter?" Sakura asked stepping away from Sasuke

"Err..no" Sasuke lied and thanks to Iruka (not being sarcastic) he didn't have to explain

"SIT DOWN!!" Iruka yelled at them and everyone ran to there seats while Sasuke and Sakura just walked over to sit by each other "Geez you would think they would learn" Iruka muttered to himself and Sakura glared at him "Ok now class today we will have our Genin Exams! Pass this and you will no longer be Academy Students you'll be-"

"GENIN!!" Naruto yelled

"Shut up dobe" Sakura and Sasuke both said "Wow…this is weird" Sakura mumbled

"-clears throat- Anyway! Yes you will become Genin…now everyone come and line up in the front of the room and the Hokage, Mizuki, and I will be judging on how you do!" Iruka then went and sat down by Sarutobi. Sarutobi then stood and said

"Uzamaki Naruto" Then he sat down

"Yes!" Naruto then went in front of them and used the Harem-No-Jutsu

"Waaattt!!" All three judges had nosebleeds. Even Sarutobi! Mizuki and Iruka's fright feet were twitching and Sarutobi's left foot and right eye was twitching. Man would it had been fun to see that! Oh and a few of the guys that were only Academy Students were also passed out or had nosebleeds and had to run to the bathroom and stop the nosebleeds!

"Naruto!!" Iruka yelled at Naruto when he finally woke up

"-snickers- You should of seen the way you guys acted!! HAHAHAHAHA!!" Naruto was laughing so hard.

"Grrr" Sakura walked up to Naruto and bonked him on the head "Baka" Sakura then walked back to her spot next to Sasuke

"-sigh- Uchiha Sasuke!" Sarutobi was standing up after there little 'Battle' for consciousness

"Good luck Sasuke-Nii-San" Sakura smiled and gave Sasuke a pat on the back

"Hn" Sasuke walked up to the front of the room and made a shadow clone no problem.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Pass!" Mizuki said in more of a sigh then anything

"Good job Sasuke-kun!" Some of the girls said including Ino

"Okaa-sama will be proud" Sakura said with still a smile

'She's always so happy….how does she do it?!' Sasuke asked himself

"It's easy Sasuke-Nii-San! Just always think Happy" Sakura said still smiling

"Huh? Can You read minds?" Sasuke asked

"Err…No?" Sakura was about to tell him something else but decided against it.

"Haruno Sakura, Next" Sarutobi said before sitting down again and sighing

"Good luck Sis!" Sasuke said with a smirk knowing that she'll be able to pass like him.

"Thanks!" Sakura said smiling then losing the smile 'Something's wrong' Sakura thought as she stood still and waited for something to happen 'Wait..I know thi- Father!' Sakura's eyes widend 'But wh-' Sakura's eyes landed on Naruto's bump on his head and saw that it was already healed 'Father! So Naruto-kun has him sealed within him?!' Sakura thought still wide-eyed.

"Sakura-chan?" Sasuke said putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder breaking her from her thoughts

"Huh?" Sakura said looking at him from her left shoulder

"Go on Don't be nervous Sis!" Sasuke said pinching her shoulder a bit to show not to be scared

"H-Hai" Sakura said slightly taken back because she was near her father all this time!

Everyone else passed! (I'm too lazy)

* * *

-The Uchiha Compound in the Living Room with everyone Fugaku, Itachi, Sakura, Sasuke, Mikoto-

"So? How did the Genin Exams go?" Fugaku asked expecting a 'we passed with flying colors' but only got ignored because Sasuke and Sakura were thinking

'What's wrong with Sis?' Sasuke thought

'I know that was Father! But What happened?!' Sakura thought

"Hello?!" Fugaku hated being ignored. He went into the kitchen and came back out with a metal spoon and pan.

'BANG BANG BANG' Fugaku hit the pan with the spoon

"Ahhh!" Sakura yelled and clung onto her ears and fell to the floor still clutching her ears.

'Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Curse my demon hearing!!' Sakura thought

"Ear's! Ear's! Ear's" Sakura chanted to herself "Ouch! That hurt!!" Sakura then looked at her hands and noticed that she had a little blood on her right hand 'Kuso!' Sakura cursed in her thought

"Sis? Are you ok?" Sasuke asked leaning over her shoulder

"Hai. That just hurt" Sakura said staring at the blood on her hand

"Is that…blood on your hands?" Sasuke asked with wide-eyes

"Hai" Sakura said looking up at him

"Okaa-san! Otou-san!" Sasuke said "Sis's ear's are bleeding!" Sasuke said in panic and running around the room like an idiot flaring his arms up around his head.

"-gasp- Sakura-chan are you ok?!" Mikoto asked Sakura looking at her ears.

"Hai. I just have _very _sensitive ears" Sakura said whipping the blood on her shorts. "Oh and Sasuke-Nii-San and I passed the exam's. I think we both had the best test scores" Sakura said

"Good job" Itachi glared at his father. Sakura then glared at Itachi.

"Hn" Itachi walked out of the room and Sakura snorted (not like Ino-pig) and turned against the door

'How come she always acts like that when Itachi's here?' Mikoto asked herself

Sakura heard this thought from Itachi 'Soon Father, Very soon you will be in hell. You too Sakura-_chan_'

'Shit He knows I can read his mind?' she could feel a glare at her so she turned around and saw Itachi with a bloody Katana outside the window glaring at her while no one else noticed it

"I need to use the restroom" Sakura said and 'poofed' away with Cherry Blossoms following from where she was. She ended up outside

* * *

-Outside-

"Itachi! What have you done?!" Sakura asked as she walked up to him

"Are you blind?" Itachi asked

"No, but you will be in the future…Err..Oops" Sakura accidentally let his future slip out 'Shit! I knew I should of kept my mouth closed' Sakura thought

"What do you mean?" Itachi was now glaring at his adopted sister

"You should know by now." Sakura barked

"Once again, What do you mean _Sis"_ Itachi wanted to play with her

"Don't call me Sis You don't deserve to. Sasuke-kun is the only one in this world who is able to so Don't call me Sis." Sakura hissed/barked 'Shit! Man! I wish Father would of taught me how to control myself better'

'Are you in trouble Sakura-chan?'  Someone said in Sakura's head

'Who are you?' Sakura's eyes widened and Itachi cocked his head to his right a little bit and lifted his left eye brow and there was a little bit of confusion in his onyx eyes.

'I'm your Inner!'

'What do you mean Inner' Sakura growled in her throat

"Whats the matter Sis?" Sasuke said not noticing Itachi with the Katana..wait..where was he?!

"Sasuke-kun come here now" Sakura growled and Sasuke ran to her slightly scared

"Sis? Whats the matter" Sasuke said looking at her with worry in his eyes

"Our brother is Whats the matter! DUCK!" When Sakura said 'DUCK' she pushed Sasuke to the ground

"Ouch Sis What was that for?!" Sasuke didn't know Itachi was behind him with the Katana

"-Itachi chuckles-" Sasuke's eyes widen

"Itachi-Nii-San?" Sasuke said turning around

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke before he could get his head lopted off but Itachi cut Sasuke's arm pretty deep and Sasuke started to cry because of the pain "Sasuke-kun..ignore the pain for now! We have to get out of here!" Sakura said to Sasuke as she carried him in her back

"S-S-Sis? What are you?" Sasuke asked scared because he was on a big dog (My nickname :3) and he looked behind him and noticed nine-tails

"Sasuke-kun..you can't tell anyone about this ok? -Sasuke nods his head- I'll explain everything to you once we get away from here and into Konoha" Sakura ran as fast as she could

"Hai!" Sasuke rubbed Sakura inbetween her ears and she growled a little bit and Sasuke jerked his hand away from her head

"Sorry Sasuke-kun..it's natural instincts I'm not used to human's touching me" Sakura said as she looked back at him and noticed Itachi behind them "Kuso…hang on to my neck as hard as you can!" Sakura said

"Why? -Sasuke looks behind him- Ok!!" Sasuke then grabbed around Sakura's neck

Sakura turned around and bared her teeth at Itachi then jumped at him "Duck Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke ducked on her back. Since Itachi was there behind her Sakura used her tails and grabbed him.

Itachi grunted because he would now have a burn mark on him that wouldn't go away. "Damn you Sakura!!" Itachi said before hitting one of her tails with his Katana and hopping out of Konoha

"Sasuke-kun are you ok?" Sakura said as she was still jumping/running/hoping to Konoha Hospital

"Hai…it's…just that…I'm….dizzy" Sasuke then fell off of Sakura's back because he was unconscious from blood lost

"Kuso" Sakura changed back into her human form after catching Sasuke. She then ran as fast as she could, with Sasuke in hands, to Konoha Hospital

* * *

-Konoha Hospital-

Sakura barged into the hospital with Sasuke in arms and made everyone gasp

"What happened here?!" a nurse said to Sakura

"Heal Sasuke-Nii-San while I go tell the Hokage" Sakura said handing Sasuke over to them

"Tell him what?" the nurse asked while she ran to the back with Sasuke in hand and Sakura beside her

"Itachi has just killed all the Uchiha's except for Sasuke-Nii-San" Sakura said with a tear coming down her face

"-HUGE GASP- How do you know of this?" the nurse said at the door of the E.R

"Because they adopted me..now Heal.Sasuke-Nii-San!!" Sakura then ran the other way with tears in her eyes and ran to the Hokage's Office

* * *

-Hokage's Office-

Sarutobi was doing the paperwork just like always but Sakura then barged into the room

"Hokage-sama I'm so sorry we couldn't stop her!" Sarutobi's assistant said

"It's alright" the assistant sighed then went back to the Office "Now Sakura-chan tell me whats wrong" Sakura ran to him and hugged him "What's the matter Sakura-chan" Sarutobi said holding her and patting her back

"Itachi…Killed…Uchiha's…All..Dead….But…Sasuke-Nii-San!!" Sakura managed to say as she cried into Sarutobi's Hokage cloak

"What?! When did this happen Sakura-chan" Sarutobi bent down to her level and looked into her eyes

"A few minutes ago! I was too late to stop him from killing them! Itachi just walked out of the house and we never heard anything but I saw Itachi glaring at me so I said 'I need to use the bathroom' and 'poofed' outside to find him with his ANBU outfit on, Sharingan on, and a blooded Katana!" Sakura then busted into tears

"Arigato Sakura-chan. If you want to then You can stay in my office and I'll get some ANBU in here and we will take care of this..alright?" Sarutobi then called his assistant and he came running in

"Hai Hokage-sama?" the assistant seemed calm and was smiling

"There no time for smiling!!" Sakura yelled

"It's ok Sakura-chan. Go and get me all the available ANBU!!" Sarutobi yelled

"Err..yes sir!" he then ran out and got about 30 ANBU then they all came running in through the window and doors

"We have an emergency! Uchiha Itachi has just murdered the Uchiha's except for Uchiha Sasuke! Go find him and bring him back!"

"Hai!" all the ANBU said

"But why is that girl in here?" an ANBU said

"Because I was there fool!" Sakura yelled at him then started to mumble things to herself like 'Stay calm can't change' over and over again

"Err…right!" They all then ran out of the room to find that Itachi was already out of Konoha and out of Fire Country.

"It'll be alright Sakura-chan" a nurse then came in with Sasuke and Sasuke and Sakura ran to each other and hugged each other and cried into each others shoulders. Then he whispered in her ear:

"You still have to explain everything to me" Sakura blushed and said:

"Sorry Sasuke-Nii-San! We are going to have to wait for that untill we are older!" Sasuke just groaned and said 'Fine!' then everything went ok from then on out

-7 Years Later Age: 12!-

Sakura was ready to tell Sasuke and the Hokage about what she was!

"Sasuke-Nii-San! Get your butt out of bed or am I going to have to drag it out like before!!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke just groaned and rolled over onto the other side of their bed. "Ok then! The hard way it is!" Sakura made a clone and got on each side of the bed gripping the mattress. They lifted it up and threw it in the air but they still had a hold of it. "I got him! I got him!" the clone of Sakura yelled. Sasuke was thrown up into the air and was now onto of the clone of Sakura

"-sigh- What do you want Sakura-Onee-Chan?!" Sasuke asked harshly

"Don't use that tone of voice with me!" Sakura said then said "Sasuke..It's time I told you what I was going to tell you..after 'it' happened" Sasuke was then up and pulling Sakura with him to the Hokage's Office "AHHH!! SASUKE-NII-SAN PUT ME DOWN!! AHHHHH" This went on all through the village. They finally arived at th Hokage's Office and they just barged into the Office and Sakura said:

"Could you make the room sound-proof and make it to where it's only you, me, and Sasuke-Nii-San?" Sarutobi was slightly tacken back

"Hai Sakura-chan" Sarutobi made the room sound-proof and said to Sakura "Now what is it you need to explain?"

"Hang on a second" Sakura then cast a Genjutsu on the room and made it to where it was only Sarutobi and Sasuke that could see anything that was going on in there "Alright I'm not even sure if Otou-sama will be pleased with me but…It needs to be done" Sakura said

"Otou-sama?" Sarutobi and Sasuke asked

"Sasuke-Nii-San..do you remember how you got here?" Sakura asked Sasuke

"Hai..I was on a..dog with nine-tails!!" Sasuke said with wide-eyes that were full of amazement

"Well…here it goes!" Sakura then turned into her demon form

"What in the world?!" Sarutobi asked

"I'm a demon" Sakura said

* * *

A/N OMG ANOTHER CLIFFY XD XD It's WAAYYY shorter then I would of liked it..but hey! I thought it would be a good cliff hanger

I WANT 5 REVIEWS ON THIS ONE BEFORE I WILL UPDATE MY STORY!! (I'll also accept Story Favorites! But the Story Alert's will not be counted as a review! They will just make me want to review more..and maybe..JUST maybe if I get enough then I'll update even thought I haven't got the right amount of Reviews…

Story Alerts acceptable: 3

It's a start but Hey! I'm just dieing to make more

Ja Ne!

P/S I've already got my third chapter wrote!! But I'm not updating this story untill I get some more Reviews!!


	3. Cont Explaination! Academy! Unexpected!

A/N Here's the continuation to the CLIFF HANGER!! BUM BUM BUM BUMMMM!! Err…anyway!

I thought it was enough time and I was getting bored But don't exspect another one!..lmao..jk...Well in a way! It's because I'm on my other computer (at Dad's) and the one i use is at my Mom's house...it's an hour away --' Talk about moving! (rambles on about how my life sucks or Why am I having to live with to bitchs for step parents!! (Step Dad how can't read or even spell seven! and my Step Mom Control Freak much?! anyway -cough cough- I've had my fun...so Yea! I'll let you all read this..and the ones who accually reviewed **(Akatsuki-Leader-Pein, blossomheartxoxo, and 13th hour) **and the ones who added this story to their Story Alert..things **(once again Akatsuki-Leader-Pein, and Usagi no hana) **I thank you greatly!! -grumbles about how to get the who world to review **I still havn't figured how to let even the people who don't have accounts of review...someone want to help me?! TT **Anywho!! I'll be going now..-walks out-

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO DX DX

* * *

Recap:

"_I'm a demon"_

End recap

* * *

"Oh well th- WHAT?!" Sarutobi said then yelled and Sakura turned back into her human form

"I'm the daughter of the Kyuubi and Minto but Okaa-sama isn't well known since we never came down to the human world but Otou-sama did but he was needed to…um..What did he say again?...I can't…He never said..all he said was "I'm needed down in the human realm" Sakura said with sadness in her eyes "But..Okaa-sama..came down here a year before I was found and she was also sealed…but someone got to Okaa-sama and stole her..so they killed her" Sakura then fell down and started to cry "And I've been with Otou-sama for the full time I've been here…what a great child huh?" Sakura said the last part with sarcasm. And Sasuke ran to Sakura and pulled her onto his lap and let her cry on his shirt making it soaked in the one spot while he hugged her.

"…So you know about Naruto?" Sarutobi asked

"Hai. I just wish there was a wa- Wait..I have a favor Hokage-sama" Sakura said then perked up from her sadness and raised out of Sasuke's grasp and managed to hit his head with her own "Itai!" Sakura said rubbing her forehead.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Sarutobi asked "And call me Sarutobi and you don't have to use –Sama you can just say..-kun or –san..which ever one you like better" Sarutobi said

"Hai..and I was wanting to know if you could bring Naruto in here unconscious so I could talk with Otou-sama and tell him what's been going on" Sakura said

"Is that possible?" Sarutobi asked

"Hai..I know a jutsu that will let me into Naruto's consciousness so I can talk with Otou-sama" Sakura said on the ground begging Sarutobi

"You don't have to beg Sakura-chan..but ok" Sarutobi then called in assistant and said: "Go and get Naruto..but don't wake him up..and if he does then knock him out"

"Erm..Ok?" he left then came back in with a Naruto over her shoulder "Here you go! One Naruto served by Me!" he then left and went home after Sarutobi said it was ok..of course

"..Now you are going to have to be quiet..and Sasuke-Nii-San..your going to have to catch my body and make sure nothing happens to it! Cause I could get caught in Naruto's body forever alright" Sasuke nodded his head and Sakura started the jutsu. When she was finished a golden light surrounded Sakura and Naruto lifting them up off the ground and Sarutobi caught Naruto while Sasuke caught Sakura

* * *

-Inside Naruto-

Sakura was walking down what looked like a air vent and saw a orange chakra that was floating everywhere and Sakura followed it down hallways and finally came up with a cage

"Oh Otou-sama..how could they do this to you?" Sakura mumbled/asked to no one but herself

"**Who goes there?!" **Kyuubi bombed in the vent like place

"Otou-sama…How are you?" Sakura asked to him

"**S-S-Sakura-chan?"** Kyuubi's eyes softened a bunch while he looked at his daughter

"Hai!" Sakura said crying happy tears

"**I wish I wasn't in this cage! But I can form my chakra into a clone"** Kyuubi said and a human version of Kyuubi came up. He had flaring red hair, his eyes were red with black slits in them, and he had a pointy nose like most people do. His face was perfect in Sakura's perspective.

"…" Sakura ran to the clone and hugged it tightly but not so tightly that it would burst into plain chakra

"**And how have you been Sakura-chan?" **Kyuubi said ruffling Sakura's hair

"I've been fine..but Okaa-sama….she's gone" Sakura said with a lot of sadness in her eyes

"**Who did this?!" **Kyuubi was burning again like he usually does

"I'm not sure..but they had black cloaks and the cloaks had red clouds on them" Sakura said

"**Akatsuki!" **Kyuubi growled

"Aka..tsuki?" Sakura asked

"**Hai. What ever you do…stay away from them no matter what…If they found out that you were my daughter then they would possibly take you and drain you of all your chakra as well!" **Kyuubi said

"Hai Otou-sama! I will not have anything to do with them…….but..we might have a little problem with that" Sakura said the last part thinking of Itachi

"**-sigh- Sakura-chan…I want you to make a clone with some of my chakra so I can talk with the Hokage" **Kyuubi said

"Are you sure you'll be able to control yourself Otou-sama…?" Sakura asked

"**Hai. And if I start to boil over then I want you to cancel the clone..alright?" **Kyuubi kissed Sakura's forehead

"Alright Otou-sama…but I'm going to stay with you no matter what!" Sakura then undid the jutsu and returned to her real body

"**I'm so proud of her….She's the best daughter a demon or even a human could ask for!" **Kyuubi said then undid the clone

* * *

-Outside Naruto and Sakura's awake now..B/T/W!-

"Kage Bushin-No-Jutsu!" Sakura called out and a Kyuubi came out of the clouds

"What have you done!" Sarutobi asked

"Calm down Otou-sama…and he asked me to do this but he is still in the rusty cage with the seal." Sakura said towards Kyuubi then said the next part after the '…' to Sarutobi

"**So this is the Hokage? What happened with the younger one?" **Kyuubi's voice boomed

"Hai. I'm the Hokage and the one you fought so many years ago was killed when he sealed you into Naruto..his son" Sarutobi pointed to Naruto

"**Are you serious" **Kyuubi scoffed **"And who would this kid be?" **Kyuubi said meaning Sasuke

"Meep!" Sasuke ran and hid behind Sakura and whispered to her "He's scary"

"**Ha! Ha! Ha! Wow I like this kid" **Kyuubi said holding his stomach as he said it

"Calm down Otou-san your chakra's flaring" Sakura said

"**Oh. Right. Sorry Sakura-chan" **Kyuubi said calming down

"So? What have you come here for?!" Sarutobi said slightly scared of Kyuubi.

"**Oh right! –Kyuubi snaps his fingers- I don't want my daughter to leave this village unless Naruto is with her so if she gets out of hand or something then I'll be able to help her" **Kyuubi said

"But…How?" Sarutobi asked

"**Oh! I almost forgot! I need to train this kid on how to summon me and everything" **Kyuubi said

"Are you serious" Sarutobi scoffed

"…" Kyuubi glared at Sarutobi

"Calm down Otou-sama" Kyuubi's chakra then calmed down

"Alright…but Sakura will make the clones and everything like that and she will also stay with you when you are out!" Sarutobi said

"**That's what I meant" **Kyuubi said with a sweat-drop

"Ah!..ok" Sarutobi said

"**See ya My Little Cherry Blossom!" **Kyuubi kissed Sakura's forehead then 'poofed' away

"See ya…Otou-sama" Sakura said then fell unconscious from using so much chakra

"Come on Sasuke we have to get he to a bed" Sarutobi said

* * *

-Sakura's Dream World -

Sakura was walking down a white hallway and ended up in her old room when she was in the demon realm. She looked around and noticed that it was just like she left it. The walls were still Cherry Blossom designed and the queen sized Pink bed was still in the middle of the room. The pictures were all like she left them but….

Sakura stopped looking around the room and went over to the picture that had all the tailed demons in it (from 1-9 and there was only nine..no children..no wives just the nine of them)

"Wow..so this is all of them?" Sakura said to herself

"Hello..Sakura-chan..it's been a long time" someone said

"Shikaku-kun?" Sakura asked

"Hai..I still think this room would look better if it was covered with blood –sigh- but It's your room…" Shikaku then walked up to Sakura and touched her face then she woke up!

-End Dream World!-

* * *

"Shikaku….I haven't seen him in a while..and I haven't got to talk with him in Years…how long has it been now…about..100 years..I'm not sure" Sakura said to herself

"Hey Sakura-Onee-Chan!" Sasuke said after he woke up beside her on the couch. They had scrunched up together on the couch. After Sakura passed out Sarutobi and Sasuke brought Sakura to the apartments and they put her on the couch and gave Sasuke the bed. Well Sasuke had a bad dream about the massacre and didn't want to wake up Sakura so he just climbed onto the couch with her.

"Sasuke-Nii-San..do you know anything about..Shikaku?" Sakura asked

"Hum…No..No I don't think so..why?" Sasuke asked

"No reason" Sakura said "Hey wait! Why was I on the couch..and why were you on the couch with me?!" Sakura asked

"Ohhh! The Hokage and I put you on the couch and I got the bed but I had a bad dream about..well… You know" Sakura went up to him and hugged him

"Awww! It's ok! I don't mind at all!" Sakura said "At least you have someone who stills loves you Sasuke-Nii-San!!" Sakura said remembering how she had lived in the forest by _herself_. She then shivered but Sasuke didn't notice it. "Come on, let's go get us something to eat, Ne?" Sasuke nodded and they went got changed and everything then they went to eat.

"Sasuke-Nii-San do you want to go by the Academy and see what we need to do?" Sakura asked Sasuke after they had got done eating

"Sure Sis! I'll race you!" Sasuke said starting to run

"Oh! That reminds me..I guess I'm the one who's going to have to help you train huh?" Sakura said right beside- Err..I mean under him…she had picked him up and he was on her shoulder's while she was running/hopping from roof top to roof top

"Cool Sakura-Onee-Chan!!" Sasuke said looking over the buildings but couldn't see anything because it was all a blur "How are you able to carry me if your smaller then me?" Sasuke asked

"Did you already forget? I'm a demon..remember?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke

"Oh Yeah!" Sasuke said. They were soon at the Academy and Sakura stopped on the roof of the Academy and held on to him and went upside-down and went to their classrooms window and Sasuke knocked on the window

'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK'

Iruka went to the door and slide the door open but there was no one here. Sasuke and Sakura started to snicker and they did it again

'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK'

"Hey Look!" Naruto said pointing to the window only to find air "Err..I could of sworn that I saw Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme!!" Everyone in the classroom sweat-dropped

'KNOCK KNOCK KNO-'

Iruka threw the door to the other side of the room

"Err.." Sakura and Sasuke along with the whole class sweat-dropped "We only wanted to know if we need to do anything" Sakura said

"Yeah..Uh-huh" Iruka pointed to their seats and Sasuke and Sakura went and sat down and the class resumed..

"Ok! Anyway I'll be telling you your teams!" Iruka said

"YES!!" Naruto yelled and Iruka sweat-dropped

"Err..anyway..Team 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Uzamaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura and your Sensei will be Hatake Kakashi!"

"Yay! I'm with Sakura-chan!" Naruto hugged Sakura and got punched by both Sasuke and Sakura

'Sorry Otou-sama' Sakura thought with a sweat-drop "And I'll be with Sasuke-Nii-San!!" Sakura said hugging Sasuke who blushed.

"Ok Sis..You can get off of me now…the whole class is going to kill us if you don't get off me"….Sasuke said to Sakura.

'Snore'

Sasuke sweat-drop 'Wow. She must be tired'

"Sis?!" Sasuke shook Sakura but she didn't wake up

"OH MY GOD SOMEONE CALL 9-1-1!!" Naruto yelled and he was running around the room like a freakin idiot and he finally hit a wall. Muwahahaa!

"-sigh- Sakura-Onee-Chan!!" Sasuke yelled..yet she didn't wake up "Ok then..I'm going to guess she's still tired from yesterday" Sasuke said. Suddenly he remembered everything that happened yesterday like..hum..I don't know THE MURDER OF HIS CLAN!! Sasuke's blood started to boil

"Sasuke-Nii-San…You shouldn't be thinking about that... don't worry Little Bro..well get him!" Sakura said whipping her eyes and get off of him

"Nani?! I shook you and even yelled at you..and you just woke up because I was thinking about what…_he_ did yesterday?!" Sasuke said then sighed "Whatever.." Sasuke said coldly

"Sasuke-Nii-San..I'm serious..we _will _get him..even if I have to train you myself..Oh and Otou-sama even had a hard time to wake me..and you could only guess what he had to do just to get me awake!!" Sakura said and shivered

'**-chuckles- Now doesn't that bring back memories!' **Kyuubi thought in Naruto

'who are you?!' Naruto thought

'**Don't worry bout me kid..but don't mess with Sakura-chan!' **Kyuubi warned him

"Sakura-chaaannn" Naruto said as he sat back down beside her

"What Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked annoyed

"Someone in my head told me to leave you alone!!" Naruto yelled.

"-groan- Nice going Otou-sama" Sakura mumbled after banging her head on the table and Sasuke chuckled "Ignore it Naruto-kun..It's probably nothing at all…just you under-used imagination" Sakura told him and the whole class busted out laughing

"Ok class…can I continue?!" Iruka yelled at the class

"Hai Iruka-sensei" everyone said except for Sasuke and Sakura

"Anyway..Team 8 will consist of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and your Sensei will be Kurenai! Team 10 will consist of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji and you sensei will be Asuma! Now go to your meeting places and wait for them there! DISMISSED!" everyone left except for Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto.

'Snore'

Sakura fell asleep again, Sasuke was bored out of his mind, and Naruto was setting a trap for Kakashi

"That's not going to work dobe" Sasuke said with a sigh because he was poking Sakura with a stick

"What ever I don't care..He deserves it! For being so late!"

"Hn" Sasuke was having fun poking Sakura

"Stop.Poking.Me" Sakura said with her demon eyes

"Meep" Sasuke ran and hid somewhere

"Huh? Where'd Sasuke-Nii-San go?" Sakura asked herself

'Poof' Kakashi just walked in the door..and his white hair..was now even whiter

"Well..I'll tell you my first impression of you all is that..I hate you all" Kakashi said

"Grrr" Sakura growled deep in her throat that only she could hear

'**Naruto! Go help Sakura-chan Now!! She wasn't fully ready for all of this yet! She has yet to learn to control herself' **Kyuubi yelled at Naruto

"AHHH IT'S THAT VOICE AGAIN!!" Naruto yelled running around the room but Sasuke tripped him and he landed on the chalk eraser

"HAHAHAHAHAH" Sakura and Sasuke were rolling on the floor from laughter because when Naruto stood up he farted chalk..don't ask me how..but he did!!

"Wow! Nothing like a great laugh to calm down the de- Err..the..um.." Kakashi was glaring at her "Err…um.." Sakura went and hid with Sasuke

"Man! I already did this once with Itachi!" Sakura said to Sasuke. Sasuke got a evil glint in his eye and lifted her up on his shoulder's "Wahhh!! Sasuke-Nii-San Put me doowwwnnn!!" Sakura yelled at him

"Nope!" Sasuke smirked

"-clears throat- If the two love birds are done then meet me up on the roof-top in an hour" Sasuke and Sakura glared at Kakashi while Naruto was rolling on the ground

"LOVERS?! WERE BROTHER AND SISTER BAKA!!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled together

"Really? I thought that it was Itachi and Sasuke that were the brother's then Sakura got adopted and now that the Uchiha's are dead..that makes her not your sister anymore" Kakashi just hit a nerve!

"Sasuke-Nii-San..calm down..I've said it many times before..Don't let it bother you..You'll get yourself killed if you let your emotions take over you all the time!" Sakura said after jumping off Sasuke's shoulders and was now keeping him in place

"No! Let me Kill Hiimmm!!" Sasuke said trying to go to kill Kakashi

"No! If you don't stop then I'll have to use force to stop you!!" Sakura threatened

"I don't care!" Sasuke yelled

"Fine then! Force it is!" Sakura picked him up and threw him down on the ground and sat on him

"Gah! Get off Meee!!" Sasuke whaled

"No! Now calm down before I knock you out!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke

"Hn." Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Sakura was sitting on his stomach and a little lower to..NOT PERVERTED PEOPLE!! "Can you get up now?!" Sasuke said irritated

"Are you calmed down enough to not kill him?!" Sakura said to Sasuke

"Yes?" Sasuke said squirming to get up

"No your not! Now calm down or I won't train you!" Sakura yelled at him and Kakashi was surprised

"Your going to train him?!" Kakashi asked

"Hai!" Sakura said

"Fine! I'll calm down" Sasuke closed his eyes and when he opened them they were calmer

"Good boy" Sasuke glared at Sakura as she sat on his stomach and smiled really big!!

"Now then..Get Off!" Sasuke said

"Hai!" Sakura got up and lended him a hand but Sasuke just slapped it away then looked up at Sakura's eyes and noticed that they were shocked

"Sorry Sakura-Onee-Chan I was angry. You know how I am when I get angry" Sasuke said and hugged Sakura

"Aww! Ain't that sweet?!" Someone said from the window

"Nani?" Sasuke and Sakura turned around and it was…

* * *

A/N MUWAHAHAHHAAA omg..wow..this is fun!! Lmao ok well just like my previous ones I want 5 reviews in this one!! Wow!! When I read this to look over it for misplaced things (Other writer's will get what I mean!), I was all like

"DAMN IT LOAD MORE!!" Then I remembered that it was myself who i was..torchering..wow..it sux for you guys!! lmao..

Ok well

Ja Ne!


	4. Fight! And Mission explaination thingy

**A/N You might not apprieciate my cliff hangers, but the more reviews then the faster I'll upload them onto the story! I've already got it onto my documents! O What a shocker! And I stayed up till..5:21 AM and I'm still writing!! Man! I'm asking for 10 reviews on this one!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I would love to but...just throw it in my closet V.V I'll never own it DX**

_**Animals talking to Sakura or Kiba..or someone**_

* * *

_Recap:_

_"__Fine! I'll calm down" Sasuke closed his eyes and when he opened them they were calmer_

_"__Good boy" Sasuke glared at Sakura as she sat on his stomach and smiled really big!!_

_"__Now then..Get Off!" Sasuke said_

_"__Hai!" Sakura got up and lended him a hand but Sasuke just slapped it away then looked up at Sakura's eyes and noticed that they were shocked_

_"__Sorry Sakura-Onee-Chan I was angry. You know how I am when I get angry" Sasuke said and hugged Sakura_

_"__Aww! Ain't that sweet?!" Someone said from the window_

_"__Nani?" Sasuke and Sakura turned around and it was…_

_End Recap!!_

* * *

"Itachi!!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled

"Hello Foolish Brother..Sister" Sakura was snarling and Sasuke was boiling mad and Itachi was just smirking "Well did I change your mood _Sis_" Itachi chuckled

"I told you never to call me that" Sakura snarled even harder

"Aa! Yes I remember..it was when you were just 6 Years Old! I still can't believe you managed to burn me so badly" Itachi said and Sasuke looked over at Sakura with confusion in his eyes

"Shut up Itachi! They don't need to know yet!" Sakura barked

"Shut up Dog!" Itachi yelled to Sakura

"Don't call me a Dog! You stupid fucking weasel!" Itachi flinched "Oh! I hit a nerve! Goody for me!" Sakura cheered

"Last person to call me that was killed" Itachi hissed

"Um..I should care...why?" Sakura asked

"Eh? I was just saying..now hand over the Kyuubi" Itachi said

"No! You've already took Okaa-sama and I'm Not letting you take Otou-sama..wait..DAMN IT ALL NOT AGAIN!!" Sakura said then yelled because she remembered that Kakashi and Naruto were in there

'**-slaps self on the forehead- Did she inharet that from me? Or Minto-chan?" **Kyuubi wondered

"Who are you really Haruno Sakura" Kakashi hissed

"Damn it! Me and my big fucking mouth.." Sakura then turned to Itachi and pointed at him "This is your fault! You knew about my big mouth! Since I already told you what would happen to you in the future! Damn you!" Sakura then charged at Itachi with her flame Katana which she called Kanton since it was the fire element.

"Ah! It seems I struck a nerve" Itachi said and Kisame then jumped in and blocked Sakura's Katana

"No! Control Sakura…Control control control control" Sakura chanted to herself

'**Don't just stand there Naruto!! Help her! She still can't control herself correctly!!'**

"Ah! The voice! It's back!" Naruto yelled and Itachi was then behind him

"Aw Hell No! Otou-sama!!" Sakura yelled and turned into her demon form

"Ahh! So that's how you were able to burn me so bad" Itachi said "Kisame..I think we have a new target!" Itachi said

"Damn it!" Sakura yelled

"**Sakura-chan! Make a clone for me!**" Kyuubi yelled (Kyuubi had managed to get into Naruto's body..or w/e) to Sakura

"Hai Otou-sama!" Sakura then turned back into her human form and made a clone for Kyuubi

"**I'll teach you to even think about going after my daughter!!"** Kyuubi yelled

"DAUGHTER?!" Itachi, Kisame, Kakashi, and Naruto yelled

"So that's why you have nine-tails!!" Itachi yelled to Sakura

"Shut up Weasel!!" Sakura snarled

"**Sakura-chan..I'm going to train you on how to control yourself better...Lord knows you need it"** Kyuubi made a joke and chuckled to it

"Hai!! I understand Otou-sama!" Sakura then went back into demon form

"**Rub it in my face why don't you"** Kyuubi pouted

"Sorry Otou-sama! But he killed my family" Sakura yelled "Sasuke-Nii-San! Get on my back! Now!" Sakura told Sasuke when she crutched down in front of him

"But..how are we going to do this Sakura-Onee-Chan?" Sasuke asked

"Just watch!" Sakura then made a chakra pill and ate it

"**Sakura-chan! NO! You know what that does!! Make them follow you!"** Kyuubi hissed over to Sakura

"Hai! Sorry Otou-sama!" Everyone then popped up outside on the roof-tops and Sakura let the hyper beam fly!! It hit Kisame and almost killed him but they also managed to get a lot of attention!

* * *

-Hokage's Office-

"Oh No! Kanna!" (I'm using a random name that I could think of) Sarutobi called to his assisent

"Take everyone to the mountains!! Now!!" Sarutobi was afraid that he might have to seal Sakura to.

He then jumped out of the window and ran over to Sakura and them

* * *

-Sakura and the others!-

"Sakura-Onee-Chan! Calm down!" Sasuke yelled to Sakura

"**Sakura-chan!" **Kyuubi growled at Sakura

"-sigh- Sorry Otou-sama…Sasuke-Nii-San" Sakura then passed out because she was tired

"We are retreating now but..we will get you both!" Itachi hissed at Kyuubi

Kyuubi walked over to Sakura and picked her up even though she was still in demon form. Sasuke had already got off..or more like jumped off Sakrua as she fell over

"**Sakura-chan..I'm going to start your training soon..it looks like you really need it.. but so did I when I was your age" **Kyuubi said to Sakura even though she was passed out

"How old is she?" Kakashi asked

"**Hm…about…200 I believe"** Kyuubi said then shrugged and made Sakura go back into human form and handed her to Sasuke. Then 'poofed' away back to Naruto who passed out from having some of Kyuubi's chakra sucked out of him

"HOLY FUCK!!" (they just sounded like Hidan huh?) Kakashi and Sasuke yelled

"Is that even possible" Sasuke asked as he looked down at Sakura

"Mmmm" Sakura woke up and was being carried by Sasuke who was now jumping to their apartment.

"Sasuke-Nii-San" Sakura said weakly "Sorry about …that" Sakura said

"Don't worry about it..Oh and..Kyuubi-san said that he was going to start training you about controlling yourself so that won't happen" Sasuke said "And how old are you?" Sakura looked up at him like he had grown a third head

"Umm…Your age" Sakura said nervoulsy

"No..Not human age..I'm talking about how old are you _really_ you know..In demon years" Sasuke said

"Ohhh!! Um..let's see here..I'm about..199 year's old if I believe so" Sakura said and Sasuke nearly dropped her

"Holy Shit! How old is Kyuubi?!" Sasuke asked

"Hm..about…999 year's old..I believe so" This time Sasuke dropped her

"Oops..Sorry Sakura-Onee-Chan!" Sasuke went down and put her arm over his shoulder's "Wait..We're already here" Sasuke then used his un-occupied hand and opened the door. "Now you're going to bed" Sasuke set Sakura on the bed

"Thank's..Sasuke-Nii-San" Sakura went under the covers and fell asleep

"Your welcome Sakura-Onee-Chan" Sasuke kissed her on her forehead. He then went and got into some conferrable clothes and went to sleep with Sakura.

* * *

-In the Morning with Sasuke and Sakura-

Sakura woke up feeling warm. It turns out that Sasuke had his arm around her waist protectively. She got out of bed with out waking him up and went and made breakfast only to find that Kakashi was in the house

"What?" Sakura asked to Kakashi going behind the bar. (Err..i mean a cabnint..thingy)

"What was all up with yesterday?" Kakashi asked not looking up from his book

"I'm a demon as you can tell..and I'm the daughter of the Kyuubi and Minto. But Okaa-sama was captured by Akatsuki..more importantly…Itachi..that's why I went phyco like that…He already took away my whole family..except for Sasuke-Nii-San and Otou-sama" Sakura said before drinking some coffee

"Are you serious?!" Kakashi asked looking at her with wide eyes

"Hai..You saw me yesterday..I'm a dog with Nine-tails…That's the only reason why Sasuke-Nii-San and I were able to survive. And the burn make Itachi was talking about…was because when I fought with him..I grabbed him with my tails and burned him so bad that it would never go away..no matter what you did to it…not even medical-nin's could heal it. Not even Tsunade-sama. Oh! And when he's around me...then it'll start to burn..it's a good thing I put some of my chakra into it!!" Sakura said

"How do you know Tsunade?" Kakashi asked with narrowed eyes

"I have many abiliteys that come with my being a demon..including a little bit of future telling, I read minds, I have the Dog's ability to Smell and Hear and I can also see better then most humans" Sakura said

"Ohh So that's how you knew Itachi was going to kill the clan!" Sasuke said coming out of the room

"Good morning Sasuke-Nii-San" Sakura said and drank a little more coffee before putting the coffee away and making breakfast "Kakashi-sensei" Sakura called

"Hm?" Kakashi said

"Would you like to stay for breakfast?" Sakura asked

"Sure..I would like that!"Kakashi said then snapped his book closed "So..does Naruto know about Kyuubi being your father yet?" Kakashi asked

"No..he's too dense..but he's going to ask me so I'm going to have to tell him..plus I have to train him also..Otou-sama ordered me to" Sakura said

"You sound like Kyuubi's your master or something!" Kakashi said

"In a way, he is…he controls all the demons and I'm able to do that too…I'm just a heir though so I'm not the best at it…cause Nekomata-chan never seemed to listen to me! So she went and got herself sealed then got sealed away again by the Akatsuki!" Sakura explained

"…………Wow!" Kakashi said "I want to know more" Kakashi said acting like a complete child

"-sigh- Fine! I'm able to tell the demons apart because of me being the Heir and I need to destroy Akatuski so I won't have to worry about losing any more friends" Sakura said cooking "Shukaku-kun is probably next. When I was still in the Demon Realm when he came into my room he would always say 'Your room needs more blood in it…but it's your room' Then he would just walk out…but we talked a lot more then the demons would think. He was accually my best friend. Even though he was way older then me." Sakura explained

"Cool!!" Kakashi yelled like a spoiled child "Do you have anything else?!"

"Hm…I don't think so..I can't remember anything else..wait..Shukaku got himself sealed didn't he?" Sakura asked

"Hai" Kakashi said

"Aa! That's why he didn't come to my 180 birthday party!" Sasuke and Kakashi fell over anime style

"180?!" Kakashi asked

"Hai..I"m 199 Year's old…I'm still a Kit" Sakura said

"A KIT?!" Kakashi yelled

"Shhh Don't yell that!! I can't have people knowing..I'm not even sure if telling you was a good thing or not!" Sakura hissed

"-gulp-" Kakashi gulped..Duh!

"-sigh- come on…breakfast is ready!" Sakura said and handed them their plates

"Sakura-chan..how come your not eating?" Kakashi asked

"Because..I don't eat around other people…I am a dog demon you know!" Sakura said while eyeing the eggs "Must resist Eggs!!" Sakura said and started to cook 10 Egg's

"Holy Moly!!" Kakashi said with widened eyes as he looked at the mess of eggs

"-sigh- She does this all the time! If she gets hungry then she'll eat a lot..kindof like Naruto with Ramen" Sasuke explained

"Ohh! That's cool!" Kakashi said then sweat-dropped at the way Sakura was eating

"So..we going to go training today?" Sakura said with her mouth full

"Err..Oh! I almost forgot! We have a mission to the Wave Country!" Kakashi said

"Oh." Sakura said with sadness in her eyes "I don't think Otou-sama will like that..since I showed myself to Itachi and Kisame…now there going to be after me. I need a lot more training before I can go outside the village!" Sakura said

"Why?" Kakashi asked

"Because. I've always had a temper. Next time you see Otou-sama you should ask him…he told me once that when I went on my first rampage he said that I almost killed Nekomata-chan!" Sakura said

"Nekomata..Chan?" Kakashi asked as they walked out the door

"Hai..have you ever heard of her? Akatsuki's already got her so now it's just me, Otou-sama, and Shikaku-kun" Sakura said looking forward

"Shikaku-kun?!" Kakashi asked

"Hai..Why are you so surprised?" Sakura asked as they walked to the bridge then stopped when she heard something "Oh dear god!! Not this again!" Sakura said on the ground laying down from dogs tackling her "Get away from me!! " Sakura barked to them and they stepped off

"_**Sorry Sakura-sama" **_ A small white dog said

"It's ok..hum..Akamaru-kun? Correct?" Sakura said petting him

Akamaru turned to the other dogs and said _**"Ha! She knows me!! Burnage!"**_

"Akamaru-kun..you shouldn't brag to other dogs!" Sakura said and they all pounced on her

"Hey! Akamaru!! Where you at boy?!" a boy called

"_**Kiba-kun!!" **_Akamaru called on top of Sakura's head

"Kiba..Kun?" Sakura asked

"How..did you know what he said? Your not part of the Inuzuka family..are you..wait..you smell..of dog!" Kiba said as he sniffed close to her face.

"No..I'm not a dog..but ..Err…I'm..able to understand them? Since It's my Kekkei Genkei?" Sakura said trying to convince him

"Come on Sakura-Onee-Chan!!" Sasuke called

"Alright!! I'll be right there Sasuke-Nii-San!" Sakura turned to the other dogs

"Now you all be nice to one another!" Sakura scolded the dogs and they all scurried off "Bye Akamaru-kun bye Kiba-kun!" Sakura said to them and ruffled Kiba's hair and patted Akamaru's hair before running to Kakashi and Sasuke and used her 'famous' transportation jutsu.

"Hm…what a weird girl" Kiba said "Come on Akamaru..let's go back and train!"

"_**Alright!!" **_Akamaru said and jumped on Kiba's head

* * *

-The Bridge!-

"Man! When are they going to get here! I've been waiting for 5 minutes! And they stil-" Naruto was interrupted by a sound that sounded like wind

'Wooshe!' Sakura had transported Sasuke, Kakashi, and herself in a whirlwind of Cherry Blossoms

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto said and ran up to her to hug her but got bit by a dog "AHHHH! ATTACK OF THE DOGS!!" Naruto called

"-sigh- Down boy!!" Sakura called to the dog and the dog stopped and ran over to Sakura

"_**Sorry Sakura-sama! All any of us want to do is protect you!" **_the dog said before running off to eat out of the garbage can

"It's alright…now then..Kakashi-Sensei..I have a question" Sakura said

"Hm? What is it?" Kakashi said reading his book

"Could you train a few dog's to become summons?" Sakura asked and picked up a scroll and un-sealed it

'Poof!' Sakura just summoned a 20 foot dog. He was like Sakura with the blood red and black but he had more black on him then red while Sakura's was about even. He also had a black ring around his right eye and his tail was a circle of black and red making it look mixed. Also his ears were black and had red stripes on them diagonally down.

"Holy Shit!!" Kakashi said and Naruto was under the bridge saying 'don't let it eat me!!' and Sasuke was wide- eyed

"Well..I would do it..But seeing as you have dog summonings then I think it won't be too hard to do..Ne?" Sakura asked with puppy-dog eyes…but since she was a dog herself..they were some of the best!

"Fine!" Kakashi said almost in tears because of all the trouble and less-time to read.

"Yay! Hibouya(Sunboy)!!" Sakura said and called him over to her making him shake the Earth and Naruto falling in the water "This man here is Hatake Kakashi –points to Kakashi- He-" Sakura was interrupted

"Sakura-sama" Hibouya was sweat-dropping "Did you forget that I can understand and speak Like all of you?" Sakura sweat-dropped

"Oh yeah..I forgot Okaa-sama tought you how to huh?" Sakura said as she now sat on his head

"Hai! How is she? It's been forever since I was let out" Hibouya said now wagging his tail

"Um…she's…not here any longer" Sakura said with tears brimming her eyes

"Oh…I'm sorry Sakura-sama" Hibouya then transformed himself into a smaller version of himself. He still looked like he did but..a smaller version..like I just said ' and went and jumped into her arms and licked her face as if saying 'It's-Ok-I'm-Here-For-You'

"Arigato Hibouya!" Sakura said "Erm..how's Ryu-kun?" Sakura asked

"How are you able to remember him Sakura-sama!! You know what happened so many years ago!!" Hibouya said/yelled at Sakura

"Sorry!! I just can't help it!! I mean he is my baby brother!!" Sakura protested

"But….you know what happened! After the rampage from Shikaku! He got sent down her to the human realm and your father and mother never found him!! Do you seriously expect me to know where he is?!" Hibouya snapped/barked at Sakura

"Sorry Hibouya-kun..you know how I am! I'm just..worried about him..I haven't seen him since..what 98 years or something like that!!" Sakura said "Oh fine!! Nevermind..I never said anything!" Sakura said

"Good!" Hibouya said happily

"But..what would he look like if he did turn into a human?" Sakura asked

"Hmm...I don't know Sakura-chan! But I do wish that I did know! I miss him to, you know!" Hibouya said and Sakura and Hibouya both were crying anime style

"Err...are you two done here?" Sasuke asked

"Be patient!" Hibouya barked

"Err...Meep!" Sasuke ran down under the bridge with Naruto "So..how you hanging Naruto-baka?" Sasuke asked to the hanging Naruto

"I miss mommy!!" Naruto sobbed

"Err..riiigghhtt" Sasuke then ran back up to the top of the bridge with Naruto

"Teme!!" Naruto yelled in Sasuke's face "AHHH Big Dog!!" Naruto yelled to the now mini dog "Er..wait..you ain't so big Yay!" Naruto yelled

"Err..riiigghtt" Hibouya said "Is he alright in the head?" Hibouya whispered to Sakura

"That's Otou-sama..well Otou-sama got sealed inside of him" Sakura whispered to Hibouya

"Oh...Sorry Naruto-sama" Hibouya said bowing in front of Naruto

"Wha-?" Naruto said then looked down at the dog

"Kakashi-sensei...can you train Hibouya-kun for me? I want to use him as a summun..then Maybe I can teach it to Naruto-kun to!" Sakura said happily

"Err..sure Sakura-chan" Kakashi was accually quite scared

"Tee-Hee...he may be big Kakashi-sensei..but he's a big softy underneath all that fur!" Sakura said to Kakashi

"Sakura-samaaaa" Hibouya said pouting

"You know it's true Hibouya-kun!" Sakura said over to Hibouya

"-mumbles different things-" Hibouya..Err..mumbled '

"ok! Anywho!! What's with the mission?" Naruto asked

"We are to protect the bridge builder, Tazuna, until he has finished his bridge" Kakashi said "Now then...let's go pack up our things then we will go to the Konoha Gates and meet him there!" Kakashi said

"Hai!" All three said

"Alright Hibouya-kun! Time to go back into the scroll!!" Sakura yelled and started the...Err...w/e they do to get stuff out/in a scroll

"-sigh- Man! Good-bye Minna-san!(everybody, formal)" Then he 'poofed' away into the scroll which Sakura then rolled back up and put in her Kunai Pouch.

"So! Shall we go and get packed Sasuke-Nee-San?" Sakura asked

"Hai Sakura-Onee-Chan!!" Sasuke said and they skipped home to pack

"Err...that was..strange" Kakashi said with a sweat-drop

"Yea...I'm going for ramen" Naruto then skipped back home

"I swear..I'm the only sane one around here!!" Kakashi said to himself in a sigh and sweat-dropped when Asuma and Kurenai walked by skipping and with hearts floating all around them and them staring into each other's eyes. "Err..guys? There a p-" Kurenai and Asuma run into a pole "-ole there..-sigh- nevermind" Kakashi then walked off 'I swear to god! I will not go insane!!' Kakashi swore to himself

* * *

A/N ZOMG THE INSANE VIRUS IS GOING AROUND!! I CAN'T EVEN TYPE RIGHT VV ok anyway..did you like it? good!! cause I'm going to be starting on it...and I've already got A LOT of idea's in my head for it..oh and..I just now reliezed something..i gave Sakura two brothers...a younger one..and a older one..oh well..I'll smash it into my summary some how!! lmao (when I type lmao to fast..i type lamo D it sux xP) lmao.. and i was going to type something else..but i forgot it ..oh well

Ja Ne!


	5. Mission! Part Ichi ONE

**A/N Zomg!! I have sooo many idea's at the moment in my head!! But I'm not sure on the/ thing…and yea..i just used the stars –GASP!- but it was because I'm not that bad of a spoiler!! And you'll figure it out once you get to it (and when I write it or w/e!!) ok now then..to get the ideas out of my head!! THEY ARE MAKING ME INSANE!! Ok anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…only Hibouya, Minto. And not even the idea of this story is mine TT wow…my life sux! Lmao..jk..I love you Katana-chan..lmao..i had to do that! 3 ON TO THE STORY!!**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: The Mission!_**

-At The Konoha Gates-

"Man! Why does Kakashi-sensei have to be so late?!" Naruto wailed

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura yelled at Naruto

"Err..yes ma'am!" Naruto yelled

"-sigh- Finally!" Sakura threw her hands in the air

"What?" Sasuke asked

"Kakashi-sensei's coming in 3…2…1-"

'POOF'

"Hey guys sorry I'm late! I got lost on the road of life…plus I was trying to run away from the insane peoplez!" Kakashi said "OH NO!! I'VE GONE INSANE!!" Kakashi yelled

"Err…ok then..I'll agree…you are insane!" Sakura said "Anyway…where's this Tazuna guy

"It's kind of hard to go from the Waterfall Village to Konoha Village you know!" a man yelled and ran/walked faster to Kakashi "And I'm Tazuna….and you runts are going to protect me?" Tazuna asked

"I'm older then you so shut it" Sakura mumbled under her breathe 'oh how I wish I could tell people' Sakura thought with an Anime Sweat-drop

'**It's ok Saku-chan!!'** someone said in her mind

'Who the hell are you god!!' Sakura thought irritated and her face turned into an angry face

'**I told you this when Itachi killed our clan!! I'm your Inner'** Sakura's face went from angry to irritated

"Err..is she ok?" Tazuna asked

"Sakura-Onee-Chan?" Sasuke said now in front of her and touched her shoulder waking her from her thoughts

"Huh?" Sakura asked "Oh..Err…sorry bout that..did I phase out or something?" Sakura asked with a sweat-drop

"Yea and you were making faces to" Naruto said

"I don't know what was going on..I think someone's in my head..oh well!! Let's go!" Sakura said and marched out the Gates

"-sigh- Come on guys." Kakashi said in a ..Err..sigh

Then they all started on their way to the Waterfall Village.

'Hmm….I smell..' Sakura sniffed the air stopping by a puddle.

"Err..Sakura?" Tazuna asked

"I smell something" then the puddle sweat-dropped when Sakura dipped her nose into it "Err…ew!" Sakura said looking cross eyed at her nose to see her nose not wet. Sakura then took out her Katana (that one that was named Katon) and slashed the water "Ahhh!! So that's what it was I was smelling!!" Sakura said pointing to the two dead guys

"Err..did you really have to kill them? I mean come on! They were only Chunin" Kakashi said with a sweat-drop

"Well you know" Sakura said meaning for them to remember that she was a demon. Kakashi and Sasuke sweat-dropped

"Oh yeah." Kakashi and Sasuke said in unison

"I'm Missing Something!!" Naruto said or in other words Tell Me What I Missed!!

"N-No! You aren't missing something..now let's get back to the mission!" Sakura said then started to walk again.

'Hmm…..I feel a HUGE chakra coming up…it's almost like…A DEMON!!' Sakura thought

"Kakashi-sensei..I think we have trouble…BIG trouble" Sakura yelled to Kakashi then she ducked "You take him Kakashi-sensei! I'll take the bigger chakra source!" Sakura the ran off in search of the other one

"Sakura!!" Kakashi yelled

'Sakura….Onee-Chan!!' someone in the tree's thought

"Hee…Found you!" Sakura said behind him

"Sakura-Onee-Chan?" the boy said (if anyone knows how to say 'Little Sister' in Japanese..then please tell me and I'll change it!)

"H-H-Haku-Nee-San?!" Sakura asked

".." Haku turned around and hugged her and she hugged him back

"I missed you Haku-Nee-San! And I bet Okaa-sama and Otou-sama did/do to!!" Sakura with tears coming down her face

"What do you mean? Has anything happened with Okaa-sama and Otou-sama?" Haku asked now having his little sister in front of him at arms length with his hands still on her shoulder's

"Hai…Otou-sama..got sealed into one of my teammates…he got sealed into Naruto-kun..the one who has the whisker like scars on his cheeks…but Okaa-sama –sniff- They took her…they killed her!!" Sakura raised her voice on the last part then busted into tears

* * *

-With Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Zabuza!-

"Zabuza Momoichi S-Ranked Criminal!" Kakashi said then they heard someone say 'They killed her!'

"Sakura-Onee-Chan!!" Sasuke yelled then went after the voice.

"Sakura, Eh? Haku talked about her sometimes..Hmm…I wonder if they are related some how" Zabuza said to himself

"What do you mean?!" Naruto yelled to Zabuza

"Eh? Nothing kid. Now then why don't we 'Get this show on the road!!'" Zabuza said before attacking Kakashi

* * *

-Back with Sakura and Haku-

"Seriously?! You mean you still have Hibouya?!" Haku said now sitting with Sakura on a tree limb

"Yeah! You want to see him? I'm sure he's missed you!" Sakura said leaning up against Haku

"Sure…just don't tell me how tall he is..lord I bet he's still a giant!" Haku said looking over at his little sister

"Alright!" Sakura then pulled out a scroll and made a handsign and out came Hibouya.

"Hello Sakura-sama!!" Hibouya said who was on her lap

"Look over to my left Hibouya! And tell me who you see" Sakura said now looking up at Hibouya who was looking over at Haku now with his tail wagging furiously

"Haku-sama!!" Hibouya yelled/called and was now licking Haku's face

"Hey now! You remember I wasn't really fond of that Hibouya-kun!" Haku said

"But it's been so looong!!" Hibouya pouted

"Sakura-Onee-Chan!" Sasuke said in front of her

"Hmm Hi Sasuke-Nee-San!" Sakura said and waved

"Who's this Sakura-Onee-Chan? Is he another one of your secret brothers or something?" Haku said

"Err..no..ok here we go! I was adopted by the Uchiha's or by Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi's parents –Sakura pointed to Sasuke when she said Sasuke- anyway! So I was practically their sister until Itachi, the older sibling of the two, killed the whole clan! He would've killed Sasuke-Nee-San but I kinda transformed into my demon form and He got on my back and we ran! But I had to take him to the hospital because Itachi had slashed his arm open! Then I looked behind us and there he was! Wow was he a fast runner if he could keep up with me! But anyway! I let him pass us and I grabbed him with one of my tails which means that I burned him pretty badly…but he's able to with stand the pain some how..anyway when I burned him I burned him so bad that the burn will never go away no matter what happened with him!! And thanks to me putting a little bit of my chakra in him, when ever he's around me the burn mark will start to stink him and be almost unbearable!! But..he was about to with stand the pain..Hm..oh well" Sakura then took a HUGE breathe and exhaled it

"Well then…that was…interesting..I feel like I've just had my life sort of said story wise" Sasuke said with a sweat-drop "But seriously..who is this guy?" Sasuke said pointing to Haku

"He's by Big Brother!" Sakura said now hugging Haku

"You always were the most energetic out of all three of us" Haku said now looking down cast

"Don't worry! Well find him!" Sakura said trying to cheer up Haku by playfully punching him in the arm

"NOGGIE!!" Haku yelled giving Sakura a noggie and Sasuke was giving them the 'What-The-Fuck?!' look

"Oh come on Haku-Nee-San!! Stop it!! Your messing up my hair!!" Sakura yelled at him

"Oh fine! Your not as fun as you used to be" Haku pouted and sat back down on the branch

"Don't pout to me!! You would wonder if I didn't change by having to take care of Sasuke-Nee-San, keeping the secret that I'm really a demon..which I already showed –Sakura sweat-dropped- an-" Sakura got interrupted by Haku

"What?! You let your anger get to you again?!" Haku scolded Sakura

"What I couldn't help it! I mean Itachi was the one who killed the Uchiha clan! And I had grown close to them to! And he's the one who killed Okaa-sama!! And now he wants to take away Otou-sama to!!" Sakura pouted/growled because her anger was getting to her again

"-sigh- calm down Saku-Onee-Chan! We don't need you to change now. Plus..How many people have you told about this?" Haku asked

"Err..one..two..three….three people is all..there's Sasuke-Nee-San, Kakashi-sensei, and Sarutobi-sama" Sakura said

"Sarutobi-sama? How long as it been since I saw him!" Haku said

"You know the Hokage?" Sakura asked her big brother with sparkles in her eyes

"Yep! And I beat him to!" Haku said proudly

"Uh-huh..and I'm the queen on England!" Sakura said

"Oh well congratulations on becoming the Queen of England –hugs Sakura- I'm so proud of you!!" Haku said

"I was only being sarcastic Haku-Nee-San!" Sakura said with a sweat-drop

"Wow…I'm being ignored" Sasuke said "I guess I'll go back and help fight Zabuza..Ja." Sasuke said before jumping down out of the trees and going to Kakashi and Naruto

"Err..there fighting Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked

"Zabuza-sama?! Where did that come from?!" Sakura asked Haku with wide-eyes

"Weeeellll…Err..I kindof went under his 'wing' if you know what I mean" Haku said

"You know that you don't need to get any stronger or you will grow to be a ten-tailed!!" Sakura said

"Hmm…can they do that?" Haku asked

"-sigh- I don't know! We could ask Otou-sama!!" Sakura said returning to her old self (meaning the old times when Haku was still in the demon realm and everything like that!)

"-sigh- I guess we need to go and help Zabuza-sama" Haku said before jumping down and running at his demon pace. Soon Sakura came up beside him

"Would you please stop calling him –sama!! You know that we can't get attached to humans!" Sakura said

"Well Lookie here Sis but I heard you call that Sasuke kid 'Sasuke-Nee-San'" Haku said stopping and turned to Sakura

"Well…Err….um..ok..I'm a hypocrite in that column." Sakura said and threw her hands up in surrender. Sadly Kakashi saw that she was in an opening and that she did the hands up thingy.

"Sakura!!" Kakashi yelled leaving his guard open

"Hm? Oh!! Hi Kakashi-sensei!!" Sakura waved to Kakashi

"Get out of there!!" Kakashi yelled to Sakura but Sakura just gave him a confused look

"Kakashi-sensei..i think I'll let you meet my one of my real brother's!!" Sakura yelled to Kakashi

"What?!" Kakashi and Zabuza yelled at the same time

"Haku-Nee-San!!" Sakura said pulling on his sleeve

"Saku-Onee-Chan!!" Haku yelled at Sakura cause she had pulled on him to hard and was now on the ground on top of her "See!! You use too much strength! You even did this when we were younger!" Haku said to Sakura

"-sigh- I know! But I can't help it! I mean come on! You have to be just as excited as me! I mean I haven't seen you since…forever it seems like!!" Sakura said to Haku in his face "Now then..could you get off of me…I feel awkward" Sakura said with a sweat-drop

"Err…yeah" Haku said with a sweat-drop and was getting off of her

"Ok..now then..I think we need an explanation!" Zabuza said tapping his foot like a father scolding his child. Or is it waiting for an answer from his child -sweat-drops- it's the second one --''

"Saku-Nee-Chan…does Naruto-sama know about you being a demon?" Haku asked Sakura to where only she could hear it

"Err..no..but he should..but he doesn't…I don't see how he is so dence!! I bet even Otou-sama's told him!" Sakura said with a sweat-drop

"Err…wow…that..has got to be one of the densest kids ever!" Haku said

"You bet!" Hibouya said (I forgot about him!)

"Where did you go off to Hibouya-kun?" Sakura asked to the dog who was standing on Haku's head

"Hey…who's dog is that?" Zabuza asked

"Oh no!! Not him again!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!" Naruto screamed and hid behind Sasuke

"Dobe" Sasuke said sighing

"Naruto-sama!! Why are you so afraid of me?!" Hibouya said to Naruto

"Cause your HUGGEE!!" Naruto yelled

"Err..is this kid diluginal or something…cause that dog..is small..it must still be a pup!" Zabuza said then started to roll on the ground from laughing

"Err…Zabuza-sama" Haku started with a sweat-drop "I wouldn't provoke him…he is known to have a temper that isn't very far away from Saku-Onee-Chan" Haku said with now two sweat-drops cause of the way Zabuza was acting

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- OW!!" Zabuza laughed then was in pain TT Hibouya had turned into his big dog form and had put his foot on Zabuza but not enough to kill him or anything..just to stop him from rolling "HOLY SHIT!! THAT'S ONE BIG DOGG!!" Zabuza yelled (lmao..I love using my nickname in here ANYWAY!!)

"-sigh- I warned you. Down Hibouya-kun" Haku said calmly

"Hai Haku-sama" Hibouya turned back into a small dog and went over to Haku and jumped on his head

"…" No

"…" One

"…" Talked

"…" Untill

"…RAMEN!!" Naruto yelled gaining everyone's attention and glaring at him

"Why did you just say that Naruto-sama?" Haku said with a sweat-drop

"How come everyone's calling me –sama?! I mean I don't have a problem with it or anything but I mean..I'm just curious" Naruto yelled

"-sigh- We could tell him…but…yeah..we're going to have to some time" Haku said turned to Sakura

"Yeah. Otou-sama told me to start to train him and everything…wait…we should bring Otou-sama out here and let you two catch up!!" Sakura said calmly at first then excitedly

"Err..wouldn't that kill him?" Haku asked with a sweat-drop

"No…I can make a clone then I can get some of his chakra since I've already been to see him…he told me to so we could train Naruto-kun to bring him out himself so he could use him like a summon or something like that…I think that's what he said" Sakura said and Haku was amazed

"Well then…Let's bring him out shall we? I mean I haven't got to see Otou-sama in forever..plus I wonder what he would look like when he was human" Haku said then mumbled the last part after the 'plus'

"Well it's not exactly shocking..I mean..well..nevermind" Sakura said with a sweat-drop

"Your not thinking of bringing out Kyuubi-san again are you?" Kakashi asked

"Show some respect to him!!" Hibouya barked to Kakashi

"Err…ok? But are you?!" Kakashi yelled

"Well..yeah..I mean..He hasn't seen Haku-Nee-San in what…I don't even know how long ago it was!!" Sakura said "Naruto-kun..this will probably knock you out…or it may not…but if it doesn't then I'll let you meet Otou-sama 'kay?" Sakura said

"Err..alright" Naruto said confused...he even had the question marks above his head

"Alrighty then!! Oh and…Haku..does Zabuza-san know anything about this?" Sakura asked

"Err…yeah..he told me to tell him one day because I kept on saying Otou-sama and Saku-Onee-Chan and he wanted to know about me..sooo ..I had to tell him" Haku said

"It's alright..since Sasuke-Nee-San and Kakashi-sensei know…we are even now..sort of..anyway.. Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Sakura said then yelled

* * *

-Inside Naruto-

"**Hmm….what is Sakura-chan doing?"**

-Outside Naruto-

* * *

"**What do you need Sakura-chan?"** Kyuubi asked and Zabuza fell over..or fainted…then Naruto didn't pass out..but he was just staring at Kyuubi

"Look! I found Haku-Nee-San!!" Sakura said to Kyuubi

"**Really?!" **Kyuubi then looked around

"Hello Otou-sama" Haku said now bowing

"**You always were the respectful one Haku-kun"** Kyuubi said now hugging Haku

"I missed you to Otou-sama" Haku said hugging Kyuubi back

"Err…can someone PLEASE tell me who this guy is!! And why is Haku-kun and Sakura-chan calling him 'Otou-sama'" Naruto yelled

"**Naruto-kun.."** Kyuubi said now turned to Naruto after letting go of Haku **"My name is Kyuubi..you've heard of me..right?" **Kyuubi asked

"Yea…your that nine-tailed demon…but I still don't get it how are you here?" Naruto yelled

"**Stop yelling so much my lord!! Do you know how loud you are when you yell?! Lord..plus us demons do have sensitive ears you know?! Anyway..They call me Otou-sama because I am Sakura-chan's and Haku-kun's father and they call me with a –sama because I am an upper and the ruler of all the demon****s" **Kyuubi explained

"Err…..could you repeat that more slowly?" Naruto asked being stupid

"Naruto-kun…he is saying that he is Haku-Nee-San's and my father! He is also saying that he is practically the 'Hokage' as the humans would probably put it..anyway of the demon realm and of all the demon's making me and my two other brother's the heirs!" Sakura said to Naruto

"Err…ok?..wait…What do you mean by 'as the humans would probably put it?" Naruto asked

"Sakura-Onee-Chan, Otou-sama or Kyuubi-sama as you would say it, and I are demons. We are all nine-tails..but I don't even know what Obito-Nee-San is up to now soo-" Kakashi cut him off

"You knew Obito-san?" Kakashi asked

"Yep! He's our younger brother!" Sakura said happily "Why…do you know what happened with him or something?" Sakura asked now sad because she wanted to see her little brother

"Yeah I knew him he was my teammate after all..but…how could he be your brother when he also had the Sharingan?" Kakashi asked now confused

"Obito-Nee-San …had the..Sharingan?!" Sakura asked "Otou-sama..is there some way that that could happen?!" Sakura asked

"**He was wanting it last I heard…He could of just dug out their one of their eyes or something" ** Kyuubi said scratching his head

"The only way I got my Sharingan…was from Obito…he gave me his eye as a birthday present after" Kakashi said looking at the ground because he was thinking back on that day (THIS IS TRUE PEOPLE!! I EVEN HAVE PROOF!! I HAVE THE MANGA MUWAHAHAHAH lmao…I could probably put it on YouTube if someone wanted me to then I could put it on there OR...I could just explain it as a story or something..i would love to do that...but i want people to ask for it before i do!!…but ANYWAY)

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked now sad

"Well…our other teammate, Rin, was a medic-nin and she transferred his eye to where mine was since mine was damaged by a Kunai that had slashed my eye" Kakashi said now looking at Naruto

"What? Why are you looking at me?" Naruto asked

"Because…you look just like Sensei" Kakashi said now glaring at Kyuubi

"**Don't glare at me Kakashi-san I did nothing…I don't think" **Kyuubi said

"You did to do something….You killed the Hokage when he sealed you…into his own son" Kakashi said now mad/sad

"**It wasn't my fault!! Blame it on that blasted Uchiha Madara!!" **Kyuubi roared

"Otou-sama" Sakura said in a warning tone

"**Thank you Sakura-chan"** Kyuubi said looking down on Sakura and patted the head of an irritated Sakura

"Err…I think I'm being ignored now" Zabuza said with a sweat-drop

"yeah..I think I am to" Haku said

"No your not..You were allowed to join into the conversation since you were alive longer then me….plus I have to keep Otou-sama calm or I'll have to release the clone" Sakura said/explained to Zabuza and Haku who were beside the others (Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kyuubi)

"Ohh" Haku said

"Wait Haku-san…how old are you?" Zabuza asked "When ever I asked…you never would answer me…and you also told me that you were a demon so I want to know more" Zabuza said

"-sigh- Fine….I'll tell you our ages" Haku said and sat down

"Err…I'll be back..I'm going to go and help Haku-Nee-San out" Sakura said now walking over to Zabuza and Haku "I'm 199 years old and Otou-sama is about 999 years old!" Sakura said to Zabuza

"WHAT?! HOLY FUCK!!" Zabuza yelled

"And I'm about 200 years older then her" Haku said jabbing his thumb to Sakura

"Yep!! And Obito-Nee-San is about 150 now…" Sakura said thinking

* * *

-Kyuubi, (the passed out) Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi-

"What do you mean the 'blasted Uchiha, Madara'?" Sasuke asked (TT I forgot about him to!)

"What do you want?!" a deep voice boomed in the trees

"**Madara"** Kyuubi growled

"Hmmm it seems you remember me..and did you escape your little cage or something?" Madara asked taking off his orange swirled mask

"Otou-sama…calm down" Sakura barked to Kyuubi

"Otou-sama? Well I guess Itachi-san was right! The Kyuubi does have a child!" Madara said

"**Touch them and I'll kill you" **Kyuubi said

"Them?" Madara asked

"Yes them" Haku said now standing with Sakura

"**Yes for I have three children, you bastard!" **Kyuubi's voice boomed

"Hmm..three? I only see two" Madara said smirking

"I'm not giving you any more information on us" Sakura said

"Hey..aren't you the loud mouth?" Madara said pointing to Sakura with a bored look on his face! "Itachi said once he first got into Akatsuki that he had a loud mouth sister and a foolish little brother" Madara said just trying to get more information out of Sakura

"I'm not giving you anymore information.." Sakura said

"Hmm…and did you read my mind?" Madara asked

"-" Sakura was about to say 'Yes' but Haku had covered her mouth up "mmmy" Sakura tried to say 'Sorry' but Haku's had covered it up

"Just like that other kid…what was his name…oh yeah..I think his name was Obito if I'm not mistaking." Madara said smirking again

"W-W-What?" Sakura asked and fell to the ground and started to cry and Haku didn't exactly cry but he let some tears fall

"**You didn't?!"** Kyuubi said just wishing he was free again

"Hmm? Oh I truly think we di-" He was interrupted by a strong chakra

"Damn it! First you take Okaa-sama..then Itachi takes away the WHOLE Uchiha clan which was like my family..and now..now..you've taken away my little brother!! I'll kill you!!" Sakura screamed at Madara

"No Sakura-Onee-Chan!!" Haku and Sasuke both yelled and they both went and jumped on her so she wouldn't turn into her demon form and try and kill him

"Get off of me" Sakura's voice turned demonic

"**Sakura-chan!!"** Kyuubi voiced boomed in her ears. Kyuubi then ran to Sakura and held her

"Aww. Isn't that sweet, un!! Is it a family reunion or something, un?" A female looking man said

"No Deidara…they just learned that we've already killed that one Obito kid" Madara said just daring Deidara to say something

"But…we didn't" Deidara said

"What?!" Sakura's voice was calming but it was still demonic so Kyuubi had to rock her some more…you know like a dad or a mom does when something bad happened!

"Damn it Deidara!!" Madara yelled

"Err..sorry Tobi-san wait..who are you?" Deidara asked because he just now looked at Madara

"-sigh- You are a fool Deidara!!" Madara yelled to Deidara "But my name is Madara. Ask Pein or Konan about me…I'm not in the mood to talk to you anymore!" Madara said just before 'poofing' off to the Akatsuki base

"Hmm? Oh well!" Deidara did the same as Madara

"**It's ok Sakura-chan"** Kyuubi cooed to Sakura while Sasuke and Haku were looking at her worriedly. Although Sasuke was still afraid of Kyuubi

"Otou-sama…I'm sorry for not being a good enough daughter and not being trained well enough..I'm still weak" Sakura said depressed

"**No your not Sakura-chan…You know..when I was still a kit myself..I was just like you and I couldn't control myself either. But my father helped me with it and so did your mother once she found me"** Kyuubi said still rocking his daughter in his arms while he sat on the ground

"Really?" Sakura asked at looked up at Kyuubi with glossy eyes from the tears

"**Hai…You're the best daughter a demon or even a human could ask for..and Haku-kun and Obito-kun are the best sons that a demon or a human could ever have or even ask for" **Kyuubi said and smiled when Sakura and Haku both smiled

"Yeah Saku-Onee-Chan..I was like that to… but I learned to control myself soon after I grew up so now I'm here with not being a kit anymore!" Haku cheered "Sorry..I got carried away in the moment" Haku said with a sweat-drop..along with everybody else

"Thanks Otou-sama..Haku-Nee-San..Sasuke-Nee-San..you guys rock!" Sakura said "And Otou-sama…could you tell the story when you and Okaa-sama met?" Sakura asked and Haku chuckled

"**Maybe another time..your running out of chakra so I'll probably have to go in a while" **Kyuubi said sadly **"Now go to sleep Sakura-chan….you need it" **Kyuubi said and picked up Sakura

"Alright Otou-sama…I hope I'll see you soon" Sakura said. Kyuubi kissed Sakura's forehead

"**Me to" **Kyuubi said "**Haku-kun..Can you turn into your demon form and take your sister to your destination?"** Kyuubi asked **"Or have you grown like me?"** Kyuubi asked almost immediately after

"Err…I can try…but I haven't really used my demon form since I left the demon realm" Haku said with a sweat-drop "Here we go!" Haku said before turning back into his demon form. Which was a wolf that had nine-tails like Kyuubi and he was orange

"**Your mother and I thought that you would take after me"** Kyuubi said with a chuckle **"Here"** Kyuubi said and jumped onto Haku's back

"_**Come on..I don't bite..I'm serious…I really don't bite" **_Haku's voice boomed

"Err….what?" Kakashi asked

"_**-sigh- jump onto my back and hang on to my fur…but if you pull to hard..then I'll snap your head off!" **_ Haku said then Haku and Kyuubi busted out laughing _**"It's a demon joke –sigh- you human's wouldn't like our kind of humor" **_Haku said

"Mmmm" Sakura was starting to wake up

"**Well then….I guess I better leave now and go back to Naruto-kun…I think I'll just do it my self" **Kyuubi then grabbed a Kunai from Sakura's Kunai pouch and stabbed himself and 'poof' he was gone.

"Are you serious?! That was all we had to do to get him to go away?!" Zabuza yelled

"Err…why did you come with us?!" Sakura asked and Zabuza shrugged

"I felt like it…plus I've never rode on a demon before…so I thought I would try it out" Zabuza

"Tazuna..Oops…Err..Haku-Nee-San..go back…I think we left Tazuna" Sakura said with a sweat drop

"_**It's alright Saku-Onee-Chan…I got him" **_Haku brought Tazuna up to his back and let him fall off his tail…Tazuna had fallen asleep so Haku grabbed him with his tail and had carried him

"Alright well then…WAKE UP TAZUNA-SAN!!" Sakura yelled

"_**Ouch!! Don't yell so loud geez Saku-Onee-Chan!" **_ Haku said

"Oh..sorry Haku-Nee-San…Hey look!! He's waking up!" Sakura said

"Mmmm Go away mommy..I've comfy right here on my nice…furry..wait..furry?!" Tazuna snapped his eyes opened and nearly fell off Haku's back

"-sigh- you can't move around too much or Haku-Nee-San will drop you" Sakura said

"But..W-We're On a D-D-Demon!!" Tazuna yelled the 'demon part'

"Damn it Tazuna!! Don't yelled th-" Sakura was interrupted by Haku changing back into a human

"Sorry guys…but people are coming and I couldn't be seen like that" Haku said helping people up like..Naruto who had fallen asleep. Haku handed Naruto over to Kakashi and said "Sakura-Onee-Chan….you still need your rest" Haku bent down and leaned in front of her "Get on my back and rest Sis" Haku said and Sakura hoped onto his back and he tucked his hands/arms under Sakura's legs while Sakura's arms snaked around Haku's neck and she leaned her head against the back of his neck.

_**(Start listening to Mariah Carey's song Bye Bye!)**_

"Do you think we will ever find Otoutu?" Sakura asked about Obito.

"Sakura-chan..I seriously don't know" Haku said

"That's exactly what Okaa-sama said to me before we came and saw you the day Otou-sama left…I miss Mommy…do you ever miss her?" Sakura asked looking at Haku sort of from the corner of her eye

"Of course I miss her Saku-Onee-Chan! I miss her then anything in this world!" Haku said with confident over something

"Even more then me and Obito-Otoutu?" Sakura murmured as she was about to go to sleep. Haku stopped which confused Kakashi and the others

"Saku-Onee-Chan" Haku said then jumped a little and pushed her up into the air. Sakura knew what he was doing so she relaxed and he caught her in his arms and carried her bridal style. "At the moment, I still have you so there's no you that I should miss anymore. Obito-Otoutu is someone I miss just as much as Okaa-sama..but think of the bright side!" Haku said looking into Sakura's eyes "We will find Obito-Otoutu and we will be like a happy family again!" Haku said then looked ahead

"Hai..but without Okaa-sama" Sakura said and Haku stopped again

"Saku-chan…don't think like that!" Haku said "You know that Okaa-sama is always watching us no matter what!! She is protecting us in every way possible! If she was here right now…then she would be proud of all of us….I'm just glad that you were the last one she got to see" Haku said now crying (LIKE ME!! Lmao..I'm seriously crying!! Cause I mea- wait..I'll say it at the end TT damn! Anyway!)

"Your right Haku-Nee-San! Thanks….if I had another older brother..then I would choose you over him!!" Sakura said

"Thanks Saku-Onee-Chan! And the same goes for me!" Haku sweat-dropped "Err..i mean if I had another little sister then I would choose you over her!" Haku said quickly

"It's alright...ok well I love you Haku-Nee-San..night" Sakura fell asleep

"Night Saku-Onee-Chan..I love you to" Haku kissed her forehead

"ok…can we get moving PLEASE!!" Tazuna said then yelled. "Itai!!" Sakura had thrown her shoe at him

"Don't yell! Demons have sensitive ears. Especially Dog's and foxes…and wolves" Sakura said then fell asleep again cuddling into Haku more and purring..or something like that..w/e dogs do ..lmao

'Night Saku-Onee-Chan! Haku-Aniki!' someone thought in the bushes before scurrying off into the woods toward's the Waterfall Village 'I think it's about time I say hi to Kakashi-senpai then go and stay with my brother and sister!' the same person thought

* * *

A/N can you tell who it was?! Well it was lmao..me not telling cause I bet you already know!!

And Gomen(sorry) for having to use Obito! But I couldn't find someone else to use!! I was thinking about Inari or even one of the usual character's I EVEN THOUGHT OF USING SASUKE!! But then I thought everything through..and yea…and I've got an idea or two up me sleeve!!

The Sakuhaku part or w/e you want to call it seriously made me cry TT then I heard thunder…and scream D lmao jk..but I did hear thunder…over my LOUD music..lmao..and it last for like.. I dunno how long! Lmao..

Anyway as I was saying before I stopped myself (at the SakuHaku part or w/e!) I was going to say that if you think about what Haku said about his mother then you would under stand it…wait..that didn't make any scence at ALL..ok then..I'll explain it 3 ok This is all coming from my heart and the way I see it cause..well yea..anyway

(1)"You know that Okaa-sama is always watching us no matter what!!"- I thought of this because if you think about it then when you hear someone say 'God is always's watching us and protecting us to!' then you would understand! Cause if they really loved you then they would do what ever to make you happy, protect you, and everything else (I'm sappy..but w/e..lmao..Hi! My name's Sappy! Lmao..i'm going to say that to a new person or something!! Anyway)

(2) "If she was here right now…then she would be proud of all of us"- I made him say this because of their strength (like their will strength) and because they are trying to get back together again so they can be happy once more. And it'll be just like she was always there with them. I got this because I once had a dog and _her_ name was Blacky..because..well..her fur was black..anyway and I loved her SOOO much!! I would tell her things like my secrets and everything else like that and I loved and cared for her 3 but…my Daddy told me that her and another dog (her brother Buck from the neighbors) had run off somewhere and that he came back but she never did. I then found out a year..A FUCKING YEAR..anyway..that someone had run her over. I still love her so much and I want to go and visit her grave but we haven't yet. But I'm still not over the fact that my dad lied to me!! Anyway..before the water works (I'M CRYING LIKE A MANIAC..ok I'm not seriously crying…I've just got tear's coming down my cheeks!! Err..i mean I've just got something in my eyes!! Lmao..jk)

(3) "I'm just glad that you were the last one she got to see"- I made him say that because he was trying to say that he was happy that she was the last one who got to see her before she died (obviously!) so she could of said that she loved her and everything. (I was asleep when Blacky was ran over…so I wasn't the last thing she saw…and now I feel guilty about not being there for her all the time!!)

Ok!! Before I decide to kill myself (I'm serious…I'm just like that..I have mood swings..A LOT..and no..I'm not pregnant..for one thing I'm still a virgin..two…I'm only a fucking 14 year old!!...wait..nevermind!! I'm not saying it!!) ok well I hope you like this LONG chapter!! REVIEW PEOPLEZ!! oh and this is ALMOST!! 16 page's long...I think it's one of the longest I've ever done...but I decided to make you wait for the rest MUWAHAHAHHAA cliffy's rock..when they aren't being used against you TT lmao..anywayand this one chapter..was 6,383 WORDS long!! SOOOO

Ja Ne!


	6. Mission! Part Nii TWO

**A/N I've decided to just screw the fucking reviews!! But still..do review 3 I love them too much to hate!! Anyway**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto TT if I did..then trust me on this one..I wouldn't be sitting here on my computer! I would probably out riding with my daddy…in the Yellow Hummer!! (he wants one ) ON TO LE STORY!!**

**Chapter 6: Tokumei Gawa Nii!! (Mission Part Two!!)**

* * *

_Recap:_

'_Night Saku-Onee-Chan! Haku-Aniki!' someone thought in the bushes before scurrying off into the woods toward's the Waterfall Village 'I think it's about time I say hi to Kakashi-senpai then go and stay with my brother and sister!' the same person thought_

_End Recap!_

Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Haku, SASUKE….i forgot about him…again… anyway, and Tazuna had made it back to Tazuna's house. Oh! And Sakura had put Hibouya back into his scroll (I forgot if I had said that in my last chapter '' anyway) and Sasuke..well…Er…I don't have an excuse for him…I just plain forgot him TT Sorry Sasuke-kun! Anyway!!

"I'm going to town!" Tazuna yelled when he was walking through the front door

"We're coming with you!!" Sakura yelled behind him. With Haku in tow TT

"Why do you two want to come?" Tazuna asked with a question mark above his head

"One..our mission is to protect you. Two…I want Haku-Nee-San to come because I've missed him and I want to spend as much time with him and Three If I get angry then me go demon!" Sakura said cheerfully/childishly

"Err…do you always act childish?" Tazuna asked

"It's just because she's still a kit. She can be womanly to!" Haku said "But that's rare." Haku whispered to Tazuna who just laughed

"You know Haku-Nee-San…I'm a demon two..and I'm a dog.." Sakura barked

"Err..oh yeah RUN!!" Haku said nervously then the 'RUN' he just darted off

"Get back here!!" Sakura said running with Tazuna on her shoulder "Seriously Haku-Nee-San!! We need to stay together if we are going to be ok…" Sakura said with the dazed Tazuna on her shoulder still with people going like 'Is she really that strong?!' and all kind of things like that

"-sigh- Alright Sakura-Onee-Chan!!" Haku yelled to Sakura happily then went to her

"-sigh- Thank you!" Sakura said and put Tazuna down "Err..sorry Tazuna-san!" Sakura said

"Erm..it's…alright" Tazuna said then snapped out of it "Anyway!! We need to buy some food and veggies!" Tazuna said as if it was the happiest day on earth

"Hmm…but Tazuna-san..there's nothing here!" Sakura said observing the 'food' market.

"Yeah..it's been like this since Gatou took over the trading company's or what ever you with to call them" Tazuna said with a small sweat-drop

"Hmmm?" Haku said turning around and he jumped onto the roof and looked around 'I must be imagining things!!' Haku thought then jumped back down to Sakura

"Ok let's go" Tazuna said and they started to walk. They walked for a minute or two until Sakura and Haku smelled a demon

'Obito-Nee-San' Sakura thought and was about to go ballistic but Haku calmed her

"Just wait and let's see if it is him" Haku murmured to her

"Hello Saku-Onee-Chan…Haku-Aniki…miss me?" a voice asked behind them

"Can I go sister/motherly now?!" Sakura whispered/barked to Haku

"-sigh- fin-" Haku didn't get to finish because Sakura was already making a fool of herself

"Obito-Otoutu!!" Sakura yelled and ran and hugged him. Pulling him off the ground while hugging him "I'm soo happy to see you!! Do you know how much Otou-sama, Haku-Nee-San, and I have missed you?!" Sakura asked after she put him down

"What about Okaa-sama" Sakura's eyes went downcast and she hugged him tightly "Your not serious are you? Haku-Aniki..please tell me this is a joke!!" Obito pleaded to Haku

"Sorry Obito-Otoutu…but..She's really gone.." Haku's voice traveled off when Obito started to cry. Haku walked over to him and patted his back since hugging another boy..especially your brother..was just plain AWKWARD!!

"But Obito-Otoutu..I have a question" Sakura said as she started to get over the Mother thing

"go-sniff-on" Obito said still crying or snuffling what ever you want to call it

"Ok…Kakashi-sensei told us that you had the Sharingan and that you gave one of them to Kakashi…what's up with that??" Sakura asked

"ohhh…well I was in Konoha and I came upon an Uchiha and I was wanting to fight so instead of beating him…I kindof killed him..anyway and I found out about his Sharingan so I took his eyes and used them for my own!! But then I was on the team with Kakashi-senpei, Rin-chan, and Minato-Sensei and on the day we had this one mission. I was already on my way to the Waterfall Village and no one knew about it. I used another Genin that had no family or anything like that and used him to take my place. So I gave him the Sharingan eyes. But sadly…he died and he gave Kakashi the eye and I still have mine!" Obito said happily

"That..was…long…but hey..I'm still taking you home with us…and You'll be able to see Kakashi-sensei..oh and Kakashi-sensei is..well..now my sensei as you can tell" Obito stared at her for a second before yelling

"Cool!!" Sakura and Haku flinched

"Don't yell Obito-Otoutu..you know about demon's ears and everything..especially if your right by one" Sakura mumbled the last part walking like she was slightly drunk

"Err…sorry Saku-Onee-Chan!!" Obito said happily (and with a sweat-drop) and helped her walk right by putting a hand on her shoulder and Haku did the same

"I bet everyone thinks that you have got two boy friends Saku-Onee-Chan!" Obito said cheerfully

"Tee-Hee That would be slightly funny" Sakura said snickering

"Umm…ma'am..are these your..Err…boyfriends?" a old woman asked

"-chuckles- no Ma'am they are my two brother! Even though I only look younger I'm actually older then Obito here" Sakura said and she jumped up on his shoulder's (DDAANNNGGGGG!!) and ruffled his hair

"Hey!! Saku-Onee-Chan!!" Obito pouted with trying to fix his hair. Sakura just giggled

"Ohh..alright then dear I was just wondering..Ja Ne" the old woman said before disappearing

"Err…that woman..kind of just scared me there for a minute there!!" Sakura said kind of freaked out about the 'her-just-disappeared' thingy..wow that was horrible Grammar!! Anyway! (I guess I've got Country Grammar!! Lmao..sorry I had to do it!! ANYWAY!!)

"Ok then! Let's go!" Sakura said now pulling on Haku, Tazuna, and Obito.

"You mean you still use too much strength when you pull something Saku-Onee-Chan?" Obito asked

"Err..yes..yes she does" Haku said with a sweat-drop

"Alrighty then" Sakura said then started to run with all three of the boys in tow

"SAKU-ONEE-CHAN!!" Obito and Haku yelled at Sakura cause she was running with Tazuna on her shoulder and Haku and Obito in her hands (she was holding their hands)

Sakura just stopped suddenly and said "Err..where were we going again?" Sakura asked sheepishly

"Home" Tazuna said

"Ahh!!" Sakura then put Tazuna down and let them walk

"Thank the heavens!!" Tazuna said on his knees while kissing the dirt…literally

"Err..that's just…weird" Sakura said with a sweat-drop

"Yeah" Haku and Obito said in unison "Weird" they both said and looked at each other "I said it first!" They said in unison. Sakura and Tazuna just sweat-dropped "No! Stop copying me!!" They both said again and tackled each other. They then felt a strong chakra stomping towards them

"Stop.Fighting.Or.I'll.Force.You.To.Stop!" Sakura growled through clinched teeth

"Err…Hai..fine with me!" they both said then looked at each other and glared…wow did the sparks fly!!

"Anyway! I think we need to get home now!" Sakura and the other's just walked off from where they were

* * *

-In Konoha-

'**-sigh- How did I end up here?' **a demonic voice asked her jinchuriki

'W-W-Who's there?' a shy girl asked herself

'**You say your name first then I'll say mine' **Minto said/asked

'H-Hai. My name I-I-Is Hyuuga H-Hinata' Hinata said

'**My name is Minto. And I am a demon'** Hinata's eyes widened **'But there's no reason to be scared. Someone mistaked me for a terrifying demon when all I needed was to find my husband' **Minto said with sadness In her voice

'I-I-I could help you F-F-Find him' Hinata thought

'**Would you?! Oh this is wonderful!! I miss my husband so much! And in return I'll help you build up your confidence so you won't stutter as much' **Minto said to Hinata

'A-Arigatou…now W-W-What's you husbands N-N-Name?' Hinata thought asking Minto

'**His name is Kyuubi. I also have three children. Their names are Sakura, Haku, and Obito we weren't always close but Kyuubi, Sakura, and I were the closest but if any of use ever got into trouble then Kyuubi-kun would be there to help us out' **Minto said happily

'You mean…Sakura-chan is a…demon?' Hinata thought without stuttering

'**See…you're already starting to stop stuttering! Now the- wait..you know my Sakura-chan?!' **Minto asked excited

'H-Hai…she's a friend of mine' Hinata thought

"Hey Shino…what's wrong with Hinata-chan? She looks…like she in space or something" Kiba asked Shino with a confused face

"I don't know" Shino said as he usually does

"Oh…My…..God! Shino said a full sentence!!" Kiba said shocked and pointing to him like there was a bu- Err..a...um..cow on his head i was going to bug..but..he's even weirder...bugs LIVE inside him..ANYWAY!!

"I'm not the Uchiha" Shino said with a sigh

"What?" Kiba asked now even more confused and to prove it he even had a question mark above his head

"Nevermind" Shino said

'**Ohhh!! Does she have her two brother's with her?!' **Minto asked jumping up and down in her cage

'No…but when she first came here she was with the Uchiha's then Sasuke-kun's brother, Itachi, killed all the Uchiha's except for Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun. Now they call each other "Sasuke-Nee-San" and "Sakura-Onee-Chan" because they were so close' Hinata told

'**Well then…. It looks like Kyuubi-kun and I will need to train her! Yay!' **Minto said

'Ok then…' Hinata thought then went back to training

* * *

-Akatsuki Base-

"Leader-sama" Deidara said

"Have fun at your stroll?" Leader said

"Cut the crap. We have news" Tobi/Madara said

"Fine..go ahead" Leader said resting his chin on the two hands that are now linked

"It looks like Kyuubi has children…three to be exact..and they are all 9-tails" Madara/Tobi said

"Really now? Well then this makes everything better!" Leader said

"But...Kyuubi's daughter is still young and she is very emotional which means that she will be easy to catch" Madara/Tobi said with the fucking Uchiha smirk damn Uchiha's!!

"Fine…go after them all…we could use all the demons we can!" Leader said

"Hai Leader-sama" Deidara said then walked out

"Are you sure this is smart Madara-sama?" Leader asked

"Hai Pein….this way we will be much more stronger!!" Madara said with a wild look in his visable eye...even though it was the Sharingan

"Alright Madara-sama…I'll go by your judgment" Pein said

"Tobi says good day Leader-sama!!" Madara said now acting like Tobi

"-sigh- I don't know how you can do that" Pein said out loud with a sweat-drop

* * *

-1 Month later when the mission is over and the bridge is built! And they are at Konoha!-

"Sakura-chan!!" a voice called

"Nani?" Sakura was tackled by Hinata "Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked then looked into her eyes

"Nope!!" Hinata said happily

"Hinata-chan??" Naruto asked

"I said I'm not Hinata!! Now then…I need to talk with Sakura-chan and these two young men!!" 'Hinata' said and pulled all three of them down a Ally Way

"Naruto-kun!! Go tell Sarutobi-sama about the mission I'll be fine so don't worry about me!!" Sakura called

"Now then!" 'Hinata' said and pulled all three of them in a hug

"Who are you?!" Haku asked trying to pull away

"Young man I cannot believe you!! Your not a kit so you should notice who I am!! Respect your mother!" 'Hinata' said

"Okaa-sama!!" Sakura said then hugged her

"Sakura-chan…knock this girl out then all three of you come into this girl's consciousness and we will talk there alright?" 'Hinata' said

"Err…but..who's going to catch us?" Sakura asked

"Make clones and they will catch you then they will go away" 'Hinata' said

"Alright" Sakura said then all three (Haku, Obito, and Haku) made a clone and went into Hinata's body…after Sakura knocked her out of course

-Inside Hinata's consciousness with Haku, Obito, and Sakura-

**This will still be Minto**

_This will be Sakura_

This will be Haku

_**This will be Obito :3**_

_And This will be all three!_

"_Okaa-sama….I thought…Akatsuki got you!!"_

"**Don't be silly Sakura-chan!! Who told you something like that!! I was only sealed in this kid and that's all…I think!"**

"_Alright"_

"**Now then..where's your father?"**

"_He got sealed into one of my teammates. But I can make a clone of him and he helps us and everything. But he is only in human form. I could do the same thing to you now that I've been down here"_

"_**You can do that?! Why didn't you let me say hello to Otou-sama?!'**_

"_Sorry Obito-Otoutu I thought it would be best if we just waited until something happened!"_

"_**You are just too mean!"**_

"_What?! I'm not mean..am I Haku-Nee-San?!"_

"-sigh- Don't drag me into it!"

"**Children"**

"_Hai Okaa-sama?"_

"**Sakura-chan…I want you to go and make a clone of me and your father so we can talk about everything"**

"_Hai Okaa-sama…I'll go and tell him"_ Sakura left and went to Kyuubi

"How do we get out of here?"

"_**Good questio-" **_Haku and Obito were 'dragged' out of Hinata

-Outside Hinata-

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Sakura said and out of the smoke came Kyuubi and Minto in their human forms

(Look on my page. I'll have a disclaimer for the pix and the pix on there to! 3)

"M-Minto-chan?!" Kyuubi said shocked

"Kyuubi-kun!!" Minto yelled and they ran to each other and hugged each other for a few minutes

"-clears throat-" Sakura Err..cleared her throat "Otou-sama…look who we found!" Sakura said then pushed Obito in the front and she was hanging on to his neck (he was the same age as Kakashi in human years since he had been there longer. So he was taller then them)

"Obito-kun" Kyuubi said and he walked up to him and Sakura got off his shoulder and stepped beside him (god..i feel like I'm writing something for the army )

"Otou-sama!" Obito said then hugged Kyuubi. Kyuubi was slightly shocked but hugged him back (AWWWW!! KAIWAII!!)

"Well then…what a family moment" a voice said at the beginning of the Ally Way

"Kakashi-senpai!!" Obito yelled and let go of Kyuubi and ran and hugged Kakashi

"I still don't understand all this that's going on but..ok then!" Kakashi said before going back to reading his coughporncough book

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

_Obito, Haku, Sakura, and Tazuna are just opening the door and Obito is trying to hide behind Sakura but she pushed him in front_

_"Aw!! Your soo mean Sakura-Onee-Chan!!" Obito complained/pouted_

_"No I'm not!!" Sakura said pouting and hanging off Obito with her arms around his neck and she was on his back_

_Kakashi walks in with his book completely oblivious to Obito being there...sort of "Hey Tazuna, Sakura, Haku, Obito" Kakashi said then looked up and dropped his book "O-Obito?" Kakashi then asked with his eyes widened_

_"Hey Kakashi-senpai!" Obito said/yelled and gave off the Naruto grin_

_"But...what? How? Whats going on?! I'M SO CONFUSED!!" Kakashi said then yelled and Obito came and hugged Kakashi_

_"Kakashi-senpai. Thanks for taking care of my brother and sister. How and Wheres Rin-chan?" Obito said then let go of Kakashi_

_"Brother? Sister? You mean Sakura-chan and Haku-san?" Kakashi asked with three question marks above his head_

_"Hai!" Sakura said then hugged Obito again who swung her around "Obito-otoutu is the youngest of us all" Sakura said with a fox grin_

_"S-S-Smallest?! But he was in my team!" Kakashi sort of yelled then picked up his book_

_"Yep! He came down to the hum-" Haku covered her mouth with his hand "Hmm" Sakura had tried to say 'Hey' but it only came out as Hmm._

_"She didn't say anything!!" Haku said and rubbed the back of his head gently and nervously_

_"Anyway! How's Rin-chan? I haven't seen her...Er...since...FOR EVER!" Obito said acting like Naruto..in more ways then one._

_"Oh...well..um..." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head nervousl_

_"Did..something happen to Rin-chan?" Obito now looking at Kakashi with sad eyes_

_"Well...sort of...after you...__died she...just dissappeared." Kakashi said looking at Obito with sad eyes_

_"-sigh- It's alright...I guess I never did get to say good bye before I left, Ne?" Obito asked now smirking_

_"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked now confused "Rin and I watched you ...die under that bolder!" Kakashi practicly yelled_

_"Well..Err..you see..I kind of..became a missing-nin..because I was searcing for Sakura-Onee-Chan and Haku-Aniki!" Obito said nervously before becoming hyper again and hugging Haku and Sakura when he said the 'I was searching for them' part_

_"Aa" Kakashi said sadly then went back to reading his book_

_"Don't be sad Kakashi-senpai. I was still too young to know any better. Plus I still need help with my tr-Mffmmmm" Obito started then he got tackled and his mouth was 'taped' over by Sakura and Haku's hand_

_"Shhh!! They don't need to know! Or we will be sealed as well" Sakura hissed in Obito's ear and he got scared a little bit "Ok. well our mission is over. Can we go home now?!" Sakura asked Kakashi _

_"-sigh- Alright Sakura. Let's go Naruto! Sasuke!" Kakashi said then yelled to the two boys who were outside trying to climb the tree_

_"-sigh- Let's go boys! I wanna get home!" Sakura said smirking just thinking about her own bed "I need my bed!!" Sakura said dragging on the 'bed'_

_"Well then..what are we waiting for?! LET'S GO!!" Obito yelled and they were all off to go back to Konoha_

_-End Flashback-_

"Yeah well, Kakashi-sensei, with you reading that book all the time, you probably wouldn't even know your left from right." Sakura said and her and Obito snickered

"Hey!" Kakashi pouted and Obito just laughed

"How you doing with your Sharingan, Kakashi-senpai?" Obito asked and Kakashi lifted up his Haie-te(sp!) and showed him his Sharingan "Cool! I don't have my Sharingan anymore, sadly, but with all of my senses then it'll be better then the Sharingan. Right Otou-sama?" Obito asked Kyuubi and he just sighed then chuckled

"Yeah. But it's a lot better when your not in a stupid kids cage" Kyuubi said pointing to Naruto

"Hey! My host, Hinata-chan, is a really good girl! And she has a crush on Naruto-kun! It'll be like us two falling in love again!" Minto said and she sighed dreamily and her and Sakura both sighed then had a dreamy look on their faces

"-sigh- I get it, I get it...don't need to go all _girly_ on me" Kyuubi said with a sweatdrop "But anyway. Sakura-chan" Kyuubi started and Sakura snapped out of it(as well as Minto) and she nodded "What all demons are left?" Sakura looked down to her feet

"Well...Only Shikaku-kun is left...all the others are...well..yeah" Sakura said and Kyuubi sighed

"Alright. We will see you again Sakura-chan, Haku-kun, Obito-kun!" Minto and Kyuubi said together before they both 'poofed' off

"Well. Let's go to the Hokage" Kakashi said and they all went to the Hokage..I guess -sweatdrop-

* * *

**A/N YES! I FINISHED!! YEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYYY!! I've already got the whole idea for the next chapter in my head!**

**Next chapter:**

**Chunnin Exams!**

**No I will not seperat the tests...unless something really good happends! lmao. Ja Ne!**

**/Shi\**

**OH! And I hope that you liked this chapter!! XD Ja Ne!(again)**

**/Shi\(again)**


	7. Chunnin Exams Part Ichi ONE!

**A/N Yey! This chapter is going to hold the first and second exam of the Chunnin Exam! Since it would be too long for all of the Chunnin Exam! But, I'll probably update these at the same time!! XD lol. Oh! another thing! In a earlier chapter, I said something about a Ryu-kun. Ignore that! I didn't know that I was going to use Obito as her younger brother, so just go back and read it as Obito-kun! Gomen! But I don't have the document on my account anymore! anyway!! I'm watching KakaSaku at the moment! Squee!! lmao. they are soo cute! XD If anyone knows any good Doujins on KakaSaku, SasuSaku, SasuNaru, NaruHina, or ItaSaku then PLEASE TELL ME!! o lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did then Sakura would either be with Itachi or Kakashi...maybe even Sas-gay(...um.i mean Sasuke!! -nervous and looks to the right-) ..not sure yet..anyway!!**

**"This is Akamaru/animals talking"**

_**"This is demon's talking in their hosts thoughts/if the demons are furious!"**_

**(Important!)**

* * *

_**Part 1: Before Chunnin Exams/Meeting Gaara!**_

Sakura, Naruto, Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru were all walking down a ally way when Konohamaru and Naruto started to run. Naruto was chacing Konohamaru. When Sakura turned the corner she stopped and Moegi and Odon gasped at the sight of Konohamaru being pulled up by his collor

'Hmm..I feel..Shikaku!!' Sakura thought then she walked up to the boy who had Konohamaru by the collor "Put him down" Sakura said calmly and the boy smirked

"And why sh-" the boy was interuppted by Sakura's giggles "What?!" the boy asked and Sakura snapped out of it

"Sorry about that" Sakura said then she rubbed the back of her head "I was listening to Shikaku's rant" Sakura mumbled and the boy's eyes widened and so did the girls who was beside him

"Who are you?" a boy asked in a tree..upside down and Sakura 'zoomed' up to him

"So your the boy who got Shikaku-kun sealed inside of you?" Sakura mumbled and she put her hand on his head

"How are you able to touch me?!" the boy asked and Sakura 'Shhed' him before she took her hand off of him and put it back at her side

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you god. Ask Shikaku-kun yourself." Sakura said then she pulled back her hand then she backflipped off the branch. She landed in front of Naruto. "Hey Udon, Moegi, Konohamaru.." Sakura started and the said kids and everyone else(Naruto, Udon, Moegi, Konohamaru, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara) were all watching her

"Yes Sakura-chan?" Moegi asked and Sakura smiled softly at her

"Run." Sakura said then she smirked and she turned to Gaara

"What?!" Konohamaru asked and Sakura turned and glared at him and he flinched and he ran behind Naruto scared

"I said to run. Do not disobey your elders. I don't need all of my secrets out" Sakura said the mumbled the part about her secrets

'This girl..she interesting' Gaara thought and Sakura turned to him and smirked/smiled

"Why thank you Gaara-chan! Nice to know that Shikaku didn't have to tell you that!" Sakura said still smirking and he looked at her like she had grown two more heads "Now then" Sakura mumbled to herself and she turned to the three kids "When I say to run..I mean to run away. You can come and talk to us tomorrow. I'll probably have chakra depletion..but anyway. _Run!_" Sakura yelled and the three kids ran "Thank you" Sakura muttered then she turned to the other three (Gaara and the other two) "So your sand ninja's...that's where Shikaku got sealed..oh well" Sakura mumbled the whole thing then Gaara turned up beside Temari and Kankuro "My name is Sakura Haruno. Now say yours" Sakura said and she smirked

"Subaku no Gaara" Gaara said in his deep voice

"Subaku no Temari" Temari said and she gripped her fan

"Subaku no Kankuro, baby" Kankuro said then he winked at her and Sakura and Gaara both rolled there eyes

"Now then. How about I let Shikaku come out and play, Ne?" Sakura asked and then she turned to the tree "Since you already know Sasuke-Nee-San, you can come out and meet Shikaku-kun" Sakura said and Sasuke walked down the tree to by her side

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke said blankly and Sakura sighed before she made three clones

"Go and find Haku-Aniki, Obito-Otoutu, and Hinata-chan for me" Sakura said and all the clones said 'Hai' and they went and got the said people. When they were all there all the Sakura walked up to someone. One walked up to Hinata, one walked up to Naruto, and the original Sakura walked up to Gaara. All the other clones 'poofed' away seeing as their job was done "Ever wondered what Shikaku-kun's human form was?" Sakura asked Gaara and he just glared at her

"No. I never really cared" Gaara said simply and Sakura chuckled

"Oh well." Sakura mumbled then she put a hand on Gaara's Kanji for Love, then she pulled out a large amount of chakra and she inserted it into her own chakra. Then she made another clone and out came the human form of Shikaku. "Shikaku-kun!!" Sakura said then she went and hugged Shikaku who hugged her back

"Where's Kyuubi-sama and Minto-sama? What about the other two runts?" Shikaku asked in a demonic voice

"Otou-sama and Okaa-sama will be here shortly. As for Haku-Aniki and Obito-Otoutu, they are in front of you. Only in human form" Sakura said while Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were wide eyed. Shikaku was a very hansome man. He had sandy blond hair(only thing I could come up with!), his eyes where black with a yellow Iris and black **'+'** Pupil.

"Aa. Man. Can I kill yet?" Shikaku asked and someone chuckled behind them. Kyuubi and Minto came out of the 'poofs' of smoke. Sakura was now panting from the depletion of chakra but she then meditated for a second and she opened her demon chakra

"No" Kyuubi said then he walked up to Gaara who was trembling a little "Gaara..I prusume?" Kyuubi asked and Gaara just nodded

"Hai" Gaara said then Kyuubi put a hand on his shoulder

"Aa. I don't understand how you are able to supress him...usually he would've found a way to kill his host" Kyuubi said then he laughed at the horrid stuck face of the three Sand-Siblings

"Otou-sama!! Don't scare them!" Haku, Sakura, and Obito both said/yelled at him and he just chuckled and he walked over to Minto and gave her a quick kiss before he snaked his arm around her waist

"Awww!! Kawaii!!" Sakura said and Minto and Kyuubi just sighed at their daughters dreamy face

"What's up with them? They are..weird..." Temari whispered to Kankuro and all the demons laughed

"We can all hear you. You have to remember that we are demons..but wait..you didn't know that about us yet" Sakura said then she sweatdropped and her, Haku, and Obito went in front of the three sand siblings. Obito in front of Gaara, Haku in front of Kankuro, and Sakura infront of Temari "We will tell you our name, tails, demon type, age, then what sibling we are" Sakura informed and Haku started

"Haku. Nine-tailed Wolf demon. Age: 399 years old. Elder Demon Sibling." Haku said then Sakura started

"Sakura Haruno. Nine-tailed Dog demon. Age: 199 years old. Middle Demon Sibling" Sakura said then Obito started

"Obito Uchiha...not a real Uchiha..anyway. Nine-tailed cat demon. Age: 150 years old. Youngest Demon Sibling." Obito said then him and Sakura jumped up and down in joy

"Gomen" Haku started with a sweatdrop "There still Kits. Once Sakura-Onee-Chan turned 250 she will no longer be a Kit. She will be larger to. Since I'm no longer a Kit, I'm fully grown." Haku explained and smirked

"Aa" was all that Gaara said and Shikaku and the other demons all gathered around

"Shikaku-san" Kyuubi started and he was serious so Shikaku nodded to him in acnollegment. "If Haku is near, then you will follow whatever Haku-kun says. And if He is not around the you will follow what ever Sakura says. If neither of them are around, you will follow what ever Obito-kun says. Got it?" Kyuubi said Shikaku nodded

"Hai Kyuubi-sama" Shikaku said then the clone 'poofed' off and the chakra returned to Sakura.

"Alright. Bye Sakura-chan, Haku-kun, Obito-kun" Kyuubi and Minto said before the chakra that was used for them, returned to Sakura

"Alright. Let's go. Good-bye Gaara-chan, Temari-chan, Kankuro-chan" Sakura said then she grabbed the shoulders of Naruto and Sasuke and she 'poofed' them off in cherry blossoms.

"That girl is weird" Gaara commented before they all went to the Hokage and Haku and Obito went back to whatever they were doing.

* * *

_**Part 2: First test of the Chunnin Exams!/Written Exam!**_

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were about to push open the door to the exam when Kakashi 'poofed' up

"Hello Kakashi-sensei" the three greeted with a wave

"Yo! Before you go in there, I want to warn you" Kakashi started and Team 7 leaned in a little bit in Antisipation(sp!) "Don't be afraid." Kakashi finished then before he could get questioned the 'poofed' away

"Pervert" Sakura muttered then she went and pushed open the doors.

"WERE NOT AFRAID OF YOU WEAKLINGS!!" Naruto yelled and Sakura grabbed her ears and yelled back at Naruto,

"Damn it Naruto! Stop screaming! God! You made my ears bleed again! Damn!" Sakura yelled while gripping her ears. Everyone was looking at them and Sakura turned to them and smirked before she looked at her hands that had been on her ears, only to see blood "Damn." Sakura mumbled as she looked at her hands and Sasuke walked over to her..well tried to...anyway. Ino came running over and glomped Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino squeeled and Sakura just gripped her ears even harder

"DAMN IT! STOP ALL THE FUCKING SCREAMING!!" Sakura yelled and Sasuke shoved Ino off of him and he walked over to Sakura and he looked at her ears. They were indeed bleeding "How bad Sasuke-Nee-San?"

"Well...not bad..I think.." Sasuke mumbled and he put his finger in her ear and she tensed up and then he pulled his finger back out to have a covered in blood "Ok..it's bad" Sasuke told Sakura then showed her the bloody finger

"Naruto" Sakura hissed and Naruto looked over to her scared "What have we told you before?!" Sakura hissed and she picked up Naruto but then she heard someone stepping over and she put him down and threw a Kunai to them but it just hit the little(big) metal arm and it also sent vibrations into the air that didn't bother anyone but Sakura "Damn you all!!" Sakura yelled as she clutched both of her ears. 'Damn it! I need to stop the bleeding before I loose too much blood..but what do I..' Sakura thought then she noticed Hinata's team, Shikamaru's team, Kiba's team, and another man who had white hair. "Hey..who are you?" Sakura asked the boy with white hair

"My names Kabuto. And...your ears bleeding" Kabuto said and Sakura just pouted slightly and she covered her ears

"Yeah I know...Naruto-No-Baka was being too loud ..in my ear..and since I have sincitive ears...it kind of hurts!" Sakura pouted and Kabuto walked over to Sakura and put his hands over her ears and was shocked

"You have...the most skilled ears I've ever seen!" Kabuto explained then Akamaru came running and pounced on her

**"Sakura-sama! What happened! Your ears were bleeding. Did someone hurt you?! I'll kill them!!" **Akamaru exclaimed and Kiba and all the others (not Sasuke) were shocked

"It's alright Akamaru-kun. Really! You see. Naruto was being a baka and he screamed beside me, and ..yeah..it kind of hurt" Sakura pouted and she got up and she held Akamaru in her arms

"How are you able to understand him?!" Kiba asked and he walked in front of her "Yet again..you smell like dog." Kiba said and he went to get Akamaru but Sakura just snuggled with Akamaru

"Aww!! Fine. You can have Akamaru back...after I hug him to death!!" Sakura explained and she hugged Akamaru tighter

**"Sakura-sama! Your..crushing..meeee"** Akamaru yipped and Kiba and Sakura had to cover their ears **"Gomen Sakura-sama, Kiba-kun" **Akamaru said and Sakura lossened her grip on him and Akamaru jumped onto Kiba's head

"-giggles- See ya Akamaru-kun! Kiba-kun." Sakura said then she ran over to Naruto and Sasuke

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto yelled behind her and Sakura got out a Kunai and she put it at his neck

"Naruto" Sakura growled out and her hair stood up a little bit "Don't sneak up on me. My hearing will need to recover after you have blown it to nothing! So if you yell again...well let's just say that it won't be..pretty" Sakura barked out and then she put up her Kunai and she glared at Naruto for a minute and her eyes turned to a purple iris with a black slit.

"Ne Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered and she turned back around to show her purple/black eyes "Why are your eyes like that?" Naruto asked and Sakura's eyes widened and she closed her eyes and she opened them..but they were the same

"Are they different now?!" Sakura asked and Naruto shook his head 'No' and Sakura cursed and she ran over to Ino and she kept her eyes 'shadowed' "Ino..do you have a mirror?!" Sakura asked

"Yeah..why?" Ino asked and then she smirked "Did you finally figure out that you were ugly?" Ino asked slyly and Sakura looked back at Sasuke and he looked over at her and his eyes widened. Sasuke walked over there and he looked at Sakura's eyes and Ino huffed and she hugged him. Sasuke merly glared at him

"What color?" Sakura asked softly

"Purple iris with black slited pupils" Sasuke said and Sakura's eyes widened

"Kuso. Ino" Sakura turned to Ino but kept her eyes in the shadows "I need a mirror.." Sakura paused and she really wanted to look up at her but she didn't. When Ino didn't she growled out: _**"Now" **_Ino then handed her a mirror scared "Thank you" Sakura then walked over to a corner and she looked at her eyes and then she let out a growl. She was about to go and talk with Kyuubi but Ibiki stomped in

"Now listen here you little maggets! Take a number and sit you ass down!" Ibiki yelled and Sakura cringed at his voice. "Yo! Cringy!" Ibiki yelled and Sakura cringed again "Get your ass over here and sit the fuck down!" Sakura cringed once again but walked over to her seat and sat down still holding her head downward so her eyes wouldn't show

"Nnnn" was all Sakura said and she hit her head on the table making a loud 'BANG'

After Ibiki had explained everything, everyone set to work! Sasuke used his Sharingan, Naruto..well he was frecking out..anyway, Ten Ten used strings a mirror and her pencil, Shino used his bugs, Gaara used his thrid eye, Kiba used Akamaru, and so on and so on. Naruto was having trouble but was able to pass it..yet he didn't have anything on his paper. Anyway. It was time for the tenth question.

"It's time for the tenth question!" Ibiki voice boomed through the room and Sakura had to cover her ears and Ibiki just sighed. He didn't know what the fuck was going on with her. "This question depends on you failing, or passing. Now then..who will go on through with the question?" Ibiki asked and a few people raised their hands. Naruto was slowly raising his hand and Ibiki was ready to call them that they failed but then he heard a 'BANG' then Naruto started ranting about 'Who would want to fail!? I'm gonna be the next Hokage!!' and all that kind of stuff. So everyone passed! Then the window broke and Sakura covered her ears again.

"Hello Maggots!..wait..Are you going soft on us Ibiki??" Anko yelled and Sakura cringed and Anko caught it. "Why does she keep cringing?" Anko asked and Ibiki shrugged

"It's because I have sincitive hearing" Sakura answered and they both turned their heads to her shocked. Sakura noticed there lookes and said, "What?" but she didn't put her head up. Her eyes were still shadowed.

"Oh well...LET'S GO! WE'RE GOING TO THE FOREST OF DEATH! TOMMORROW!!" Anko yelled and Sakura fell to the floor clutching her ears.

"Damn you all!!" Sakura yelled/barked and her eyes went back to normal. Sasuke and Naruto came running to her

"Your eyes are normal again" Sasuke said and Sakura looked up at him with a 'Yes!' type of look. Sasuke just chuckled at her and she pouted

"Ok..well let's go back to the appartment...I need to wash my ears out" Sakura said then she barked the last part, about her ears, to Naruto

"Gomen Sakura-chan" Naruto said then he ran away to eat some ramen!

"-sigh- whatever. Let's go." Sakura said then her and Sasuke walked out of the room only to meet Ino. "Ino" Sakura said through gritting teeth

"Sakura" Ino said sickly sweet. Sasuke was beside Sakura glaring at Ino. Ino then turned to Sasuke and she smiled "Sasu-kun!" Ino then tried to run and glomp him but Sakura put a hand on his shoulder and she 'poofed' them outside the building

"Lord, I'm seriously glad that I don't have fanb-" Sakura got cut off when she smelled/heard something "Run!!" Sakura said then she ran with Sasuke at inhuman speed. Sasuke got left behind "Sasuke-Nee-San?!" Sakura yelled and she turned around to see Sasuke panting slightly "Crap" Sakura said then she lowered her speed and she picked him up bridal style(XD) and she hopped home.

"Put me down! I don't like being carried!! Neee!!" Sasuke whined and Sakura dropped him on the bed

"There we go! Sorry Sasuke-Nee-San...fanboys were around the corner...I heard them..-shivers-" Sakura and Sasuke then shivered at the thought "Ok..anyway! I'm going to go and train before I go to sleep..wanna come?" Sakura asked slyly and Sasuke rolled his eyes and he grabbed her hand and he yanked her out of the appartment.

_**Part 3: Forest of Death!! **_

Sakura and Sasuke were now in a clearing in the Forest of Death

'I feel ...a very strong chakra coming our way' Sakura thought and she stood up, getting the attention of Sasuke

"Whats wrong Sakura-Onee-Chan?" Sasuke asked and he put a hand on her shoulder and she growled.

"Someones here...someone..._strong_. I can't pinpoint where they are." Sakura said then she growled again when someone started to clap behind her. Sakura turned around to face a female Rain ninja "Hmm...that's a disquise...take it off..I don't like that.._snakes"_ Sakura said and the ninja laughed.

"Very good. But what do you smell, young one?" the ninja asked and Sakura just scoffed at her

"I'm not young. You smell of snakes" Sakura said then she dodged a Soundless Kunai that was aimed straight for her head "You will have to do better then that, Young one" Sakura mocked the ninja and this time the female ninja scoffed

"I'm older then you, so you are the young one" Sakura scoffed and was about to say no but Sasuke covered her mouth.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**With Naruto**

Naruto had left to go and take a piss(nice Naru-tard). Anyway, he was now facing off a large snake

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Back with Sasuke and Sakura**

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked and the ninja just chuckled before peiling off a peice of her face, making one eye be shown. Sakura didn't know what was going on so she pushed chakra into her eyes making the purple/black eyes come out. In other words, her demon eyes. I never did explain them. Sakura, Haku, and Obito's demon eyes make it to where if theres a Genjutsu then it won't work while they have on the eyes. It's similar to a Kekkei Genkei, but it's only a power that they have when they are demons...well..i mean they are demons..but anyway. "Sasuke-Nee-San. Don't look at his eyes. We don't know what he's about to do so do-" Sakura had to stop because Sasuke was horror struck "Damn it Sasuke! I told you not to look" Sakura yelled and she looked at the man in the eyes

"It's not working on you. Kekkei Genkei?" the ninja asked and Sakura just laughed

"Nope! Now then. What's your name?" Sakura asked and she straightened up

"What's it to you?" the ninja asked and Sakura just giggled. This made the ninja raise an eye brow

"You see, I like to know the names of the people who I have to face" Sakura explained and the ninja gave in

"Fine. My name is Orochimaru" Orochimaru said and Sakura was thinking

"Hmmm...Aa! I remember you now! Aa yes. You were the one who did the tests on villagers in Konoha, Ne?" Sakura asked then smirked when Orochimaru just stared. Sakura sighed and she croutched down to Sasuke and she shook him but he just stared at nothing with eyes widened "What did you do to Sasuke-Nee-San?!" Sakura asked ready to go demon on his ass!!

"-chuckles- All I did was show him a gory death. Nothing too bad" Orochimaru said and Sakura just glared at him before she looked to the left and she looked into space

**'Hello again!' **a voice said in Sakura's head and Sakura whipped her head around and looked around. Orochimaru was found dumbfounded..or w/e

'Who are you?!' Sakura thought and she had a slightly paniced look on her face

**'Like I've said before. I'm your Inner! Or in other words I'm -' **Orochimaru had thrown a Kunai in her arm and Sakura just stared at it before she looked up at Orochimaru

"Hey! I was about to learn who the hell she was! Nice going!!" Sakura yelled then she felt Kyuubi's chakra.."No...I gotta get to him before someth-" Sakura didn't get to finish because Naruto was now in front of and was covered in Kyuubi's chakra "Otou-sama" Sakura whispered and Naruto/Kyuubi looked back at her and smiled

"Sakura-chan. Don't worry about me. You do have to remember who I am" N/K(In my story when Kyuubi's chakra flows through Naruto, Kyuubi takes control of the body and Naruto's watching what's going on. Naruto can come back out at any time)(oh and N/K means Naruto/Kyuubi) said with a smirk. Sakura nodded and she got ready to fight, but N/K raised a arm in front of her

"Otou-sama" Sakura pouted and N/K chuckled before laughed

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. I'll be fine. I'll take on Orochimaru." N/K said then he charged at Orochimaru.

"Sasuke-Nee-San!!" Sakura yelled in Sasuke's ear and he tried to punch her because of his lack of ...err.responce?? anyway. But Sakura cought the fist and she picked him up so he could stand "You ok?" Sakura then asked and Sasuke nodded

"Sasuke-kun!!" Orochimaru yelled then he did a summoning jutsu and out came a large snake. The snake aimed it's head for Sasuke. Sasuke was in shock still from the eye technique so he was froze. Sakura and Naruto both went and grabbed the mouth of the snake

"Gomen Otou-sama." Sakura appoligized before backing off and taking care of Sasuke. "I'll leave Orochimaru to you, Otou-sama. I'll take care of Sasuke-Nee-San" Sakura said and she picked up Sasuke and carried him bridal style and she went on a limb to where she could watch over N/K.

"Now then. Let's have some fun..Eh? Orochimaru?" N/K asked with a smirk. His eyes were(Iris) was red and his pupil was a black slit. His voice was demonic. Also, Naruto's hair was slightly more orange then yellow.

"Aa. So it's the Kyuubi, Eh? What did that _girl_ mean when she said 'Otou-sama' Hmm??" Orochimaru asked with a smirk. N/K and Sakura both glared at him. Sakura returned then returned to trying to help out Sasuke

"Nothing you should worry about, Orochi-baka" N/K snarled back at him. N/K then charged at Orochimaru but Orochimaru had a hand behind his back and soon glowed purple with some kind of seal. Orochimaru then shoved his hand on N/K's stomach and Kyuubi's voice roared through the forest before he landed on the ground with a loud 'Thump!'

"Otou-sama!!" Sakura yelled then she looked at Orochimaru with furious eyes. Her eyes were still purple/black but they had so much hatred in them that it could rival the Sharingan. Sakura then went down to Naruto picked him up then she brought him up there to Sasuke and she laid him down beside him "Control. You need to have control over yourself. Don't let yourself go. No matter what, don't loose control again. Just stay calm" Sakura was mumbling things like this all the way down to Orochimaru. Orochimaru was just watching her with a smirk on his face "Get that smirk off your face, snake!" Sakura growled then she shook her head from side to side and she tried to calm herself down, unknowingly unleashing a large amount of chakra. In a wave.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**With Gaara**

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were all just walking to the tower when Gaara felt a demonic chakra only because he had Shikaku

'Was it that girl..um...Sakura Haruno! Yeah..that was her name. Is she in trouble?' Gaara thought and he was about to go back to the tower when he stopped. He tried to move his body but Shikaku was trying to get out "Whats wrong Shikaku?" Gaara asked out-loud and Temari and Kankuro were now looking at him eyes widened

_**"Go and help Sakura-chan"**_ Shikaku said to Gaara and Gaara just shook his head no

"No. I don't know her, so I don't care what happeneds to her." Gaara said and Shikaku just mentally glared at Gaara

_**"Now you listen here boy!"**_Shikaku's voice boomed in Gaara's thoughts, making him flinch _**"Don't take her as weak! She could kill me if she needed to! That is why I have to protect her! If you won't go after her, then I will myself! Do not underestimate her! If she looses control then...well lets just say that she's just as bad as me! Now go! Go and help her!!"**_ Shikaku's voice then faded and Gaara just sighed

"Fine. Come on. We have to go and help Sakura" Gaara said and he turned around and Temari and Kankuro just looked at each other before they ran after him

"Whats wrong Gaara?" Temari asked and Gaara just glanced at her

"Shikaku." Gaara simply said and they all sped up. Only because Gaara had. "He told me that this girl...she is not to be underestimated. Shikaku said that this girl could kill him if needed. That is why he needs to protect her." Gaara said and Temari and Kankuro scoffed slightly

"Right. And I'm the queen of Egypt" Kankuro said and Temari nodded her head in agreement

"Well then. Know that I'm not lesbian" a voice said. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara all looked around then Gaara noticed Sakura in front of them and he stopped "Come on. Otou-sama has been knocked uncounscious. I know you can hear me Shikaku-kun. A man named Orochimaru has done something to him. His hand had some kind of seal on it. It would be better if I brought you out here, yet I can't let Orochimaru or anyone else know about myself" Sakura explained with her eyes closed as if she was talking to Shikaku

_**"Oh dear! Gaara! Go with her! If Kyuubi-sama has been knocked unconscious then you know that it is serious! I don't care how you do it, but you have to help her!"**_Shikaku's voice boomed inside Gaara's head and Sakura's eyes slowly opened before they snapped open to show the black/purple/black eyes.(**I didn't explain everything in her eyes. The white part of her eyes were now black. Her iris was dark purple that was similar to Itachi's red part of the Sharingan. Meaning that it had a black line/circle going in the middle of the iris. Anyway. And her Pupil was a black slit. Sorry for not making it clear!!)** Temari and Kankuro gasped while Gaara was just wide eyed

"As Shikaku has said, this is serious. Kyuubi-sama has had another seal on him...some how...but I don't know what has happened. And if I don't get help _now_ then I'll turn into my demon form. And we really don't need that. Because if I'm in a total rage..well then..-" Sakura started then Shikaku finished it for her. But in Gaara's mind

_**"It was horrible! Even I was slightly frightened!! Her eyes...they are too be feared. Even some of the demons back at the demon realm, were scared of those eyes. She's the only demon known to have such scary eyes. I'm close to her. But I'm not even close to her power" **_Shikaku finished and Sakura smirked and said a 'Thank you' to him before she started to run and Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro ran after her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**With Sakura**

Meanwhile, Sakura had her eyes closed. It looked like she was resting but in reality she was only trying to calm herself down. Orochimaru desided to try and take advantage of the situation. He dissapeared and was now behind her

"-chuckles- Such a weak girl." Orochimaru then tried to stab her with a sword that he had pulled from his mouth, but a invisable forcefeild had blocked it "What?!" Orochimaru yelled and he looked at the girl and studied her. Sakura was now standing. She had a evil smirk on her face that could put his to shame. Also, her eyes were still closed. They soon slowly opened. Once they were half way opened, she shot them open completly and it sent off a large chakra wave, that sent Orochimaru flying. Orochimaru hit a tree and Sakura chuckled darkly.

Sakura then croutched down and she held onto her head, trying to control herself. 'I need help! Now! I'm about to loose it!!' Sakura thought to herself. Her demon eyes were flickering on and off at a fast rate.

"Sakura-chan!" a shrill voice called. It was her clone. Her clone then let out a scream of pain before it 'poofed' away

_**"Sakura-chan. I know you can hear me"**_Shikaku spoke calmly yet it was worried. Sakura just chuckled before she stood up. A strange purple and black chakra surounding her.

"Yes. I can hear you Shikaku-kun" Sakura said and Shikaku was now slightly scared.

_**"Try to relax Sakura-chan. Go and talk with Kyuubi-sama. Ask him what is going on. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro will protect you while you are inside the boy. Just don't go into a total rage! Please!!" **_Shikaku pleaded and Sakura walked up to Gaara. Gaara was shaking slightly. Sakura then put her hands on his shoulders and said in a shaky voice.

"If you want me to, then I will bring you out here. But it will only be a clone, so you can not be hit. Do you understand?" Sakura asked and Shikaku chuckled before answering,

_**"Sure. Just don't go into a rage! This boy is already scared at your state"**_ Shikaku said then Sakura put a hand on Gaara's 'love' Kanji, like before, before she pulled out some yellow chakra from it. Gaara gasped slightly, but Sakura held it in her hands. She made a Kage Bushin, then she put the chakra into the clone. The clone turned out to be, once again, a Shikaku human form clone.

"I gave you a lot of chakra, don't put it to waste. I'm not sure where the snake is, at the moment, because I am blinded by rage. I am going to talk with my father. Protect me Shikaku" Sakura said then she did some hand signs before her and Naruto's bodies were engolfed in yellow and blue lights. Naruto's back arched slightly and Sakura just started to fall. But then Sasuke caught her. He had been watching in fear of Sakura. Shikaku nodded in his direction before taunting Orochimaru to come out and fight him

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Inside Naruto/With Sakura**

Sakura was, once again, walking down a Vent-Like place. But she could hear Kyuubi's groans so she followed his voice. When she got there, to say that she was shocked, would be a understatement. Orange and Blue chakra was flowing all around inside. Naruto was also standing there. But he looked more to be in a trance

"Otou-sama. What's going on here??" Sakura asked and she tried to run towards him but the chakra tried to _bite_ her

_**"Gomen Sakura-chan. But Orochimaru -gasp- did some sort of seal on my chakra -groan- it's forcing mine and Naruto's chakra -pant- to combine. It's out of my control!!"**_Kyuubi's voice boomed enough to force Sakura out of Naruto's body.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Back with Sakura/Outside**

Sakura gasped and she crawled over to Naruto. Everyone was, now, looking at her. Including: Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Sasuke, Shikaku, and Orochimaru

"..." Sakura was speechless. Sakura looked down at Naruto's stomach. Sakura then lifted up his shirt. "Troublesome" Sakura mumbled then she lifted up Naruto to where he was sitting up. Sakura took his shirt off, folding it, and put it under his head for a pillow. Then Sakura looked at the seal. It had five more prong seals on it(it that what it's called??). She gasped. "You" Sakura mumbled. Sakura stood up and she walked over beside Shikaku. "Shikaku-kun" Sakura said and Shikaku looked at her "I either sudgest to get everyone out of the area, or to calm me down." Sakura said then she shifted up her head. She had a bloodlust in her demon eyes. She also had a smirk/smile(it was like the one Gaara wore at the Chunnin exams in the real Anime/Manga)

"No. Sakura-chan" Shikaku mumbled. He went up to her and he took hold of her shoulders and he bent down. "Listen to me Sakura-chan. What did this snake do to Kyuubi-sama" Shikaku asked stirnly. Orochimaru just chuckled

"Shut up **snake!**" Sakura barked. "He put a seal on the seal that sealed Otou-sama" confusing much?! "Kyuubi-sama and Naruto's chakras...there..**merging.** It _bit_ me! Otou-sama's chakra..Wow! It hurts like hell!!" Sakura said then she lifted up her shirt and it showed a orange burn on her stomach. Sakura put her hand on it but she then took the hand off of it fast. It _stung_ like a **Bitch!!**

"This..is not good. Alright. I can already see that hardly anything is going to calm you down. So I'll give you some time. Kick his ass Sakura-chan" Shikaku said then he whispered in his ear "If you are going to kill him -chuckles- then leave at least some of him. I have needs to" Shikaku then turned to everyone. Shikaku went to Naruto and lifted him up, along with the shirt "Let's go. You do not want to be in her way." Shikaku warned and they all jumped away. Shikaku was going to Anko to get help. Even though he didn't need it, he was afraid.

"Now then" Sakura's voice was much more demonic.

"Aa. So your a Jinchurriki??" Orochimaru asked then he chuckled but stopped when Sakura's chakra started to sting him.

"Think again." Sakura said behind him. Orochimaru just gasped

"What?! But how did you-??" Orochimaru said before he was thrown across the forest...litterally

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**With Shikaku and the others**

Shikaku and the others, were now at the enterance. They spotted Anko eating Dango while swinging her feet. She was sitting on a table. When she spotted Shikaku she got into a fighting stance. She didn't know who he was.

"Calm down. We have a major problem. And I only know one thing that can help." Shikaku said and he shifted Naruto to where he was carrying him bridal style

"Hey! What are you doing with Naruto?!" Anko asked and Shikaku started to walk towards her. She threw a Kunai at him but sand blocked it

"Gomen Anko-san. My name is Shikaku" Shikaku said and he bowed slightly

"W-W-What?? You mean..your the ..sand spirit??" Anko asked and she started to back up to call ANBU but Shikaku looked pleting

"Please! Let me explain! I usually don't pled, but Sakura-chan is loosing it! We need Minto-sama! A man named Orochimaru is here!" Shikaku said and Anko's eyes widened

"What?! So that's why this is acting up!" Anko said then she gripped the Curse Mark. "Gah!" The Curse Mark is pulsating

"We need Hinata!" Sasuke said and Shikaku growled at him

"Why didn' you say that earlier?! Only her mother can help her! Only her mother and father! And seeing as Orochimaru has screwed with Kyuubi-sama's chakra, that's kindof impossible! You fool! Why didn't you tell me this earlier!?" Shikaku growled and Gaara shook slightly "Sorry Gaara" Shikaku mummbled then he ran back into the forest.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**With Sakura and Orochimaru/Middle of the forest**

"You fool!" Orochimaru shouted to Sakura. Sakura was in a rage. But Sakura was still in her human form.

"Don't call me a fool, young one! Don't disrespect your elders!!" Sakura growled out and she ran up to Orochimaru in a flash, and she grabbed his throat. Orochimaru coughed up some blood. Sakura's nails were now longer and pointer. They were currently _inside_ Orochimaru's throat. _Gripping his Thorax(throat)!_ "I hope you have a nice time in hell!" Sakura growled out then she gripped it harder. "Say hello" Sakura started then she incresed the pressure that she put on his throat making him choke "To Your Parents" Sakura incresed the pressure even more and his eyes widened. He couldn't breathe anymore "For me!!" Sakura then crushed the tube in his throat where it helps him breathe. She felt someone behind her. She jumped just in time. The Orochimaru that she had been strangling, just turned into mud. "Fuck!!" Sakura yelled and she then felt something on her stomach. She looked down and noticed that Orochimaru's hand was there, and it was glowing red. "What are you doing?!" Sakura yelled to Orochimaru who just chuckled before the seal was placed on her. Sakura screamed so loud that Shikaku had heard. As well as Hinata, Akamaru, and Kiba. They were now racing toward her.

"The seal I put on you, will make it to where you don't have hardly any chakra. And if you even try to use your chakra...it'll _burn_ before eating that chakra as well" Orochimaru said then he 'melted' into the tree.

"Okaa-sama. Otou-sama. Haku-Aniki. Obito-Otoutu. Sasuke-Nee-San. I'm sorry. I'm not strong enough" Sakura said and she gripped onto her stomach. It was already eating all of her chakra.

**"Sakura-sama!!"** Akamaru's voice. Akamaru was the only one beside her...or she thought

"Akamaru-kun! Who all is with you?" Sakura asked Akamaru. Her eyes were still purple and black. But he didn't know, because she had closed her eyes tightly

**"Hinata-chan, Shino-san, and Kiba-kun. What's wrong?!" **Akamaru asked worried Sakura's eyes widened. Akamaru and everyone gasped

_**"Oh dear! Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan. Please let me out."**_Minto said to Hinata. Hinata didn't know what to do so she let Minto out. A yellow chakra covered Hinata and Sakura gasped. She knew what was going on

"Hinata-chan!" Kiba yelled and Sakura stood up. "We need to help her! Shino. Put some bugs on her!" Kiba yelled and Shino put up his arm about to send bugs at her but Sakura grabbed his arm and she threw him away from her.

"Do. Not. Hurt. Okaa-sama" Sakura growled and she walked/limped over to Hinata. She held onto her shoulders.

"Sakura-chan! Who has done this! I'll kill them!" It wasn't Hinata's voice, yet again it was. At the moment, it was demonic

"Hinata...chan??" Kiba asked and he walked over there only to be glared at by Sakura. Sakura hugged Hinata and Hinata just stared at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan..tell me what happened. The only time you have those eyes..Oh no! Not again!" Hinata was now frantic and panicing. "Who did this!? Why isn't your chakra flaring?!" Hinata/Minto yelled frantic and Sakura smirked before she lifted her shirt to show a seal "Oh no! What does it do??" Minto asked and Sakura just smiled sadly

"It eats..my chakra." Sakura said before she stumbled. Hinata rushed to her side faster then Sakura.

"What in the world?!" Shino yelled. He sent bugs at Sakura, thinking that she was attacking them.

"Stop!" Minto/Hinata yelled(I'm just going to call her Minto at the moment) and she sent a chakra wave at the bugs but they just ate it. Minto growled. Shino and Kiba were now scared a little bit

"Who are you two??" Kiba asked and he got ready to charge at them but Akamaru bit his pants leg "Akamaru?" Kiba asked kind of shocked

**"Gomen Kiba-kun. But you can't hurt Sakura-sama! She's one of me!...sort of..-sweatdrop-"** Sakura growled at Akamaru and Akamaru bowed slightly **"Gomen Sakura-sama. It slipped out" **Akamaru then ran and jumped on Kiba's head.

"What is the meaning of this??" Shino asked again and he got out of the tree. He sent more bugs to Hinata and Sakura, but Sakura sent out a large chakra wave and it burnt all of the bugs.

"Gah!! Okaa-sama. I can't use chakra! We need to get his seal off. It'll kill me. We need to get out of here fast." Sakura said and she gripped Hinata's hand as the seal started to suck some more of her chakra "Damn it!" Sakura yelled and Shikaku heard it so they were now all running towards them.

"Sakura-chan. Who did this to you??" Minto asked as she held onto Sakura's hand

"I'm not going to ask again! What's going on?" Shino asked and he walked back over to them ready to eat all of their chakra

_**"I don't care if you are Hinata-chan's teammates! If you dare to hurt my daughter, then I'll kill you"**_ Minto's voice was feirce. Sakura chuckled.

"I...like your voice when your mad Okaa-sama" Sakura said then her and Minto laughed together

"D-Daughter?!" Kiba and Shino asked

"Yes." a voice said behind them. It was Shikaku, Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Naruto's body.

"What happened?? What's wrong with Kyuubi-kun and Sakura-chan??" Minto yelled at Shikaku and he flinched at the demonic voice

"Gomen Minto-sama. But...from what I've heard, the man, Orochimaru, had put another seal on Naruto and the seal is making Kyuubi-sama and Naruto's chakra..._merge"_ Shikaku explained. He was now holding Sasuke _and_ Naruto

"What happened? What happened to Sasuke-Nee-San??" Sakura growled and Shikaku flinched again. He bowed slightly before he answered

"The man, Orochimaru, has bit him...Gomen Sakura-chan, Minto-sama" Shikaku straightened and he put down Sasuke and Naruto.

"We need to get this seal off of me. If I use any chakra at all...well..it eats it. But it eats all of my chakra. Soon, I'll probably die from chakra loose. We've already got both of the scrolls, but now we just need to go to the tower. Would you help us...please??" Sakura asked and Minto nodded to her daughter

"Have we got our scroll...well your scroll?" Minto asked then she sweatdropped at the mistake

"Hai. But..who are you?!" Shino asked ready to send more bugs out...again. But All the demons glared at him and he shrunk into a ant...not litterally!

"Well then...let's go...how is everyone going to get there?" Shikaku asked and Sakura stood up, shakily

"I'm running. Okaa-sama, could you help me run?" Sakura asked and Minto nodded before she went over to her and put her arm over her shoulder and Sakura put her own arm over Minto's shoulders

"Alright. Let's go. Shikaku-san, you carry Naruto and Sasuke. I know you can handle it." Minto instructed then they all went to the tower.

* * *

**A/N Cha!! This is soo cool so far!...well in my oppinion! Now tell me yours!! Please! JUST TELL ME!! Lol! Yeah. I do think that this is going good so far! I still want reviews, but I will be updating them as soon as I am finished with a chapter. Tell me if I should make a chapter where it explains everything. I'm sorry if it's so confusing!! Ja Ne!**

**/Shi\**

**-teh girl who will rule the world with my Kitsune-No-Sakura At Your Service story!! mwuahaha!-**


	8. Chunnin Exams Part Nii TWO!

**A/N Yo! I hope you liked the last chapter! I have better coming your way! Although..I'm slightly lazy at the moment...sorry! But this one probably won't be as long as the last one T.T Oh well!! It's fine! No harm done, Ne?? lol.**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- T.T Does it look like I own it?! -hides a Naruto plushie-..um...IT WAS NOTHING!! -runs and hides the Sasuke, Sakura, Tsunade, Orochimaru, etc.-...IT WAS...uhh THEY WERE ALL A PRESENT! THEY AIN'T REAL!! Sasuke: Yes we are me: OO...SHUT UP! YOU STUPID BOY!! Sasuke: AHH!! -hides- me:...um...they are..uhhh...I'M MAGIC! YES! I'M FRIGGIN MAGIC!! MUWAHAHAHA! ..but seriously..I don't own Naruto Naruto: Y- Me: SHUT UP!!..oh wait...oh well..I DON'T OWN NARUTO -glares at the dolls..I MEAN ACTION FIGURES!..haha.that was funny-**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Part 1: Third Exam: Priliminaries!!**_

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Rock Lee, Neji, Ten Ten, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Hinata, Shino, Kiba/Akamaru, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji all made it...along with other important people. Anyway. They were now waiting to fight each other...on a one-on-one battle..stupids! anyway

This board read:

Neji vs. Hinata

"Hinata-chan." Sakura called to her. Hinata looked up. Genma was about to say 'Fight' but Sakura said to hold on..silently. Sakura jumped down and she whispered to Hinata "Don't use Okaa-sama..or Minto..gomen I'm use to- anyway! Don't use her. During this month, I'll have to teach you and Naruto how to use their chakra, ok? Just don't use Minto" Sakura then turned to Neji "If you hurt her too bad, then I'll ...just tell you later -sweatdrop- Go ahead! Sorry for interuppting! Be careful Hinata-chan!" Sakura then 'poofed' off in a swirl of a black/purple swirl. The swirl was made to look like her demon eye "Nice" Sakura said to herself and mentally gave herself a pat on the back.

**The battle was just like in the Anime/Manga...gomen..I'm lazy. I'm only going to say what happeneds in between the battles, or if something goes on during the battle. Gomen! Go on!**

Hinata was laying on the ground with Neji about to deliver the finishing blow. Sakura was ready to kill him. Because if she dies..then so does Minto.

"I swear to god Neji. If you kill her...I will not hesitate to kill you..oh wait..I'll play with you -chuckles-" Sakura said to herself but Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke heard her.

"The match is over. Neji wins" Genma said then coughed. But Neji was still about to kill her. He was running toward her. Sakura couldn't stand it! Kakashi, Gai, and Genma were about to 'poof' over there, or run over there but by the time they even blinked he was in a wall unconscious

"What in the world?" Genma asked and he only saw a furious Sakura

"Do. Not. Hurt. My. Friends. You even think about killing her...-chuckles- well then..I would like to see you go throug-Gah!" Sakura started and she had on her demon eyes, but then she fell down and she was panting. "Damn seal. Damn ..I'LL KILL YOU OROCHIMARU!" Sakura yelled and the seal started to suck more chakra and she was panting some more. 'Crap' Sakura thought then she crawled over to Hinata. "Hinata-chan. Don't worry. As long as you have Okaa-sama, you will be fine. I will make sure that you do not die, Got it?" Sakura asked. She was now in a sitting position with Hinata's head on her lap. She then froze "..I smell him." Sakura mumbled then she looked up at a man who looked similar to Orochimaru. Then she smirked. There was a Sakura behind him. Sakura's clone now had a hand through his chest, in his heart. Everyone gasped when they saw what Sakura was smirking at "I know that won't kill you, you stupid little snake!! How dare you put a seal on me! Stupid damn snake!!" Sakura snarled then she bent down panting as the seal sucked out more chakra

"Aa. The only one to find out. So sad" Orochimaru's voice rang out before he dissappeared

Sakura was now snarling. But she couldn't get any chakra out. It was too low 'Fuck' Sakura thought and she looked down at Hinata. "H-Hinata-chan" was the only thing Sakura said before she passed out from chakra exhation. But her clone stayed..somehow..Aa

She walked over to Kakashi and she said to him "GO AND UNSEAL HER! SHE'S GOING TO DIE IF YOU DON'T!!" then it poofed away...gone

_**"Sakura-chan. If you can hear me, then make a clone for me. I want to talk with Kakashi. Trust me. I won't go on a rampage"**_ Sakura smirked. She was now awake but barely. Sakura was panting. She stood up and she walked up to Gaara.

"You remember how this works. Right?" Sakura asked Gaara and he nodded "You going to have to catch me. I'll probably pass out" Sakura said then she made a clone. It was then Shikaku. Then she passed out in Gaara's arms. Everyone gasped..even Temari and Kankuro.

"Now then." Shikaku's voice was still demonic. "Kakashi-san. I need to talk to you. Gaara. Give her here" Shikaku ordered and Gaara gave Sakura to Shikaku. Shikaku then turned into sand along with Sakura, and they returned beside Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"Alright. Let's go Sasuke. I need to..uhh..talk to you to" Kakashi, Shikaku, Sakura, and Sasuke 'poofed' away. Sakura's voice was the only thing left:

"Return to the tests. We will be back later. Oh and..pospone my test. I should be back to normal later. Ja Ne!" then it went away to...before anyone could question her. The following battle's have taken place: Naruto vs. Kiba; Shino vs. Dozu..or w/e; and Gaara vs. Lee. Anyway! As these battle's were going on, this happened!:

Sakura's seal was un-sealed by Jiraya..don't ask me how he got there...anyway! And Sasuke's curse mark was put in a delicate seal...or w/e..anyway! Now then! With Sakura and Ino's fight...yeah..got bored.

"Are you serious?!" Ino yelled at Genma and Sakura just sighed "I have to face this weak fool?!" Ino then yelled and Sakura wanted to rip out her throat like Orochimaru's...she still remember's that too..now she's got a bloodlust.

"Oh Oh Oh!" Sakura said and Shikaku noticed the blood lust in her eyes and sigh. As well as the other two demons in the place

_**"This can't end well"**_ Shikaku, Minto, and Kyuubi all thought and Sakura just smirked

"What are you happy about, Forehead Girl??" Ino asked/yelled and Genma started the fight. In the next second the only thing everyone saw was...nothing...in one second they were just standing there, the next...Ino was laying in a puddle of blood...not dead yet though...fudge..anyway

"-gasp- That was...the fastest battle I've ever seen!" Genma said wide eyed. The Hokage was also wide eyed. As was everyone else...Gaara was slightly scared.

_**"Don't worry about her kid. If you ever get her pissed off...well then..YOUR ON YOUR OWN!"**_ Shikaku said then chuckled at Gaara's shiver. Temari and Kankuro noticed it and instintly grew nervous and slightly scared.

"-chuckles- That's right!" Sakura yelled to Gaara.

"What?" Genma asked with a question mark above his head

"Nothing!" Sakura said in a sing song voice before she poofed off in her 'Demon-Eye-Smoke'..or w/e..

"That was..awesome! How did you do it so fast!" Naruto asked/yelled and Sakura giggled and Sasuke was just staring wide eyed at her

'I'm not strong enough' Sasuke thought then he found himself against the wall with a snarling Sakura attached to his shirt..or Sakura had pined him to the wall. Everyone was watching. They were about to get Sakura off but she spoke

"Do. Not. Even. Think. That! If you need it, then I will just have to train you even harder." Sakura said with a sigh then she let him go and he inhaled sharply. Everyone gasped when she said that she would have to train him harder.

"And what was I thinking Sakura!!" Sasuke yelled at Sakura and she turned to him with her demon eyes activated

"Do not think you are weak! I don't know who put that stupid little thought in your tiny head, but I will rip it out if I have to!!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke and he just stood there stunned before he called down and replyed

"You did" Sakura just gaped at Sasuke

"Me?! How could I put it in your head. You know..well._that!_ I can't help it that I'm so much stronger but you have to remember that.." Sakura stopped and looked at everyone..they were all looking at Sakura."Oh..we will just take our talk outside" Sakura said then she dragged Sasuke away to a room. It was sound-proof...don't ask me how!

"What do you mean?!" Sasuke yelled at Sakura and she just stared at him sadly

"I can't help it that I'm a demon! I was just born this way!" Sakura started and she had her demon eyes activated...can she do that?..oh well. "Plus, You know that I'm very much older then you! So I've had a century and over of training! When your like me, you will be like this! So don't even call yourself weak! No one can be as strong as a demon! Trust me...I should know" Sakura said then she went to the door and opened it but stopped and looked at him sadly and saying "I also wish that I wasn't a demon...but it can't be helped. Once you take a step into my shoes...then you will understand.." Sakura said then she walked away back to the arena

'I guess..your right Sakura-chan. Gomen' Sasuke thought and he knew that Sakura understood him so he walked back out there. It was the match of Shikamaru versus Kin...or something like that..anyway. Shikamaru won. Anyway!

"So what are you going to do for the month Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked and Sakura smirked at him

"I'm going to train you and Hinata. But first we need to get Jiraya" Sakura said then she muttered the last part.

"You..are going to train ..Naruto..and Hinata??" Neji scoffed. Sakura glared at him with her demon eyes and he tenced up and walked away..scared.

"Your going to train me??" Naruto asked and Hinata came over.

"Hai!" It was now only Hinata, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and herself she finished "Since you both are the hosts of my parents, I'm going to teach you how to use their chakra." Sakura finished and she tugged Naruto and Hinata along "Now then. We are going to go to the Vally of the End." Sakura said to them but Kakashi stopped them

"Wait. We need to make plans first" Kakashi said in front of Sakura and she nodded

"Alright then, you both know what I'm going to do. As well as Naruto and Hinata. What are you going to do Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked and before Sasuke could answer Kakashi answered for him

"I'm going to be training him. You might want to let Jiraya also train Naruto in a few things" Kakashi said then Jiraya 'poofed' up.

"I heard my name?" Jiraya asked and he looked at Sakura and quirked an eye brow

"-sigh- well now that my chakra is unseal.._damn snake_..anyway" Sakura mumbled the 'Damn Snake' part and she now has a sweatdrop "I'm going to be training Naruto and Hinata" Sakura said and Jiraya gasped

"You can't do that!! Your not strong enough to do that!" Jiraya yelled and Sakura pushed him up against a wall

"Do. Not. Underestimate. Me" Sakura growled/snarled while barring her canines...OH and did I mention that her Canines were larger then humans...they weren't like Vampires, but they were longer then Humans..anyway!! And she had her demon eyes on. Jiraya...almost pissed his pants.

"A-A-Anyway." Jiraya stuttered and Sakura smirked and she went back to where she was

"I'm going to be training Naruto and Hinata with Kyuubi and Minto." Sakura said and Jiraya looked at her stunned

"How do you know about those..._demons_" Jiraya asked then said the 'Demons' quietly and Sakura punched him in the face

"Anyway. You will be training Naruto in other things." Sakura finished then she quiekly added "I'll also be training Hinata in..regular things..things that..._special things_ know" Sakura said and she started to talk with Naruto and Hinata. Kakashi went and helped up Jiraya

"Sorry about that. But you really should choose your words correctly." Kakashi said with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah. I'll ask Hokage if I can tell all the Jounnins..do you think he would let me do that Kakashi?" Sakura asked. She didn't use the suffixes '-Sama' or '-Sensei'.

"Hey! Pay your respects you runt!" Jiraya scoulded and Sakura glared at him

"..." Sakura looked around to find that no one was in the hallway "If anyones going to be calling anyone -Sama, then you all should be calling me and my family, and the Hokage -Sama. I don't call anyone -Sama unless they are important, young one" Sakura said and Jiraya glared at her and Kakashi stared at her

'Are you going to tell him? I mean...if you tell him then it'll probably reach all over...knowing him' Kakashi thought and Sakura smirked over at him. Kakashi already knew that she could read his mind

"Yeah Kakashi, I'm sure." Sakura said and Kakashi only shrugged before him and Sasuke went to the..cliff..thingy..and trained :D

"What do you mean 'Young One' I'm older then you!" Jiraya said and Sakura smirked at him

"And how old are you, Jiraya-baka?" Sakura asked and smirked when Jiraya had steam coming out of his ears...literally

"I'm 53, kid" Jiraya said with a smirk and Sakura said

"Yeah? Well I'm 200 years old. Happy Birthday, Me!" Sakura said then she yelled when she remembered that it was her birthday

"W-W-What?!" Jiraya yelled and he tackled Sakura who was just staring blankly at him "Who are you?!" Jiraya yelled and he got a Kunai out.

"Exactly why I've always hated coming down to the Human Realm" Sakura mumbled but Jiraya heard it.

"What do you mean?" Jiraya said and Sakura 'melted' into the ground. "Hey! Where'd you go?!" Jirayay yelled and Sakura came up behind him

"Lord. Calm down. I'm going to the Hokage. You can follow if you want. Come on Naruto. Hinata" Sakura said then she and the said two people left. Jiraya followed close behind glaring at Sakura

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Once they get to the Hokage's Office**

"Hokage" Sakura said as she walking into the Hokage's Office

"I really would appriciate it if you would use some respect" Sarutobi said with a sigh and then Sakura walked into the room and sitting down in a chair. The other three people followed

"I want to tell the Sensei's about what I am. It would help me, because people like Jiraya-baka here get on my nerves when they call me Young or something" Sakura said and Sarutobi just stared at her wide eyed

"Are you sure you want to?? I mean...it could get into the village! Oh..and what about your brothers?" Sarutobi asked and Sakura gasped

"Crap. I will have to tell them about Haku-Aniki and Obito-Otoutu also" Sakura said and Sarutobi sighed and he agreed then called in the secretary

"Go and get Haku, Obito, and all the senseis for me." Sarutobi ordered and the secretary agreed and left

"So..you really are a demon?" Jiraya asked and Sakura nodded "Then why are you here?" Jiraya then asked with a quirked eyebrow

"I had no one left" Sakura said sadly before she started again "After you all, idiots, sealed away Okaa-sama, I had no one left. Everyone else had been sealed away. Stupid people. Thinking Okaa-sama would hurt someone. Really!" Sakura said mad but she calmed down.

"What do you mean? Who are your parents?" Jiraya asked but the Sensei's and Haku and Obito came in

"Aa. I see we can begin" Sakura muttered then she walked up to Haku and Obito. She pulled them aside and said, "We are only going to tell the senseis about us. No one else. Got it? This way we won't have their suspition." Sakura asked and Haku sighed before nodding and Obito just nodded

"What have we been called for, Hokage-sama?" Kurenai asked and Sakura, Haku, and Obito walked in front of them and stood in a line.

"I'm not responcible for this meeting. Sakura-san is" Sarutobi said and Sakura just stood there waiting for all the gasps to stop. The only one to not gasp was Jiraya. Oh and Kakashi is already training with Sasuke

"We never introduced ourselves correctly." Sakura said and Haku took a step to where he was in front of Sakura and Obito

"Haku. Nine-tailed Wolf demon. Age: 399 years old. Elder Demon Sibling" Everyone gasped and some even were about to speak but Sakura cut them off. Sakura had now stepped up with Haku stepped back

"Sakura Haruno. Nine-tailed Dog demon. Age: 200 years old. Middle Demon Sibling" Sakura then stepped back and Obito stepped foreward

"Obito. Nine-tailed Cat Demon. Age: 150 years old. Youngest Demon Sibling" Everyone gasped before whisperes broke out.

"So...we are harvesting Demons?" Kurenai asked and Sakura, Haku, and Obito glared at her with their demon eyes. You all know what Sakura's eyes look like. Obito's is sortof like Kyuubi's, but his has a lime green iris and a black slitted pupil. Haku's was brown iris with a black pupil.

Everyone got scared and started to sweat.

"We won't hurt you...just don't call us demons...I mean we are but...anyway" Sakura said and she sighed. Haku and Obito just sighed and turned to the Hokage with Sakura "That's all we wanted to say...oh! And another thing. Our parents...as you have asked Jiraya-baka" Sakura said and Haku and Obito snickered. "Are Kyuubi and Minto. That's why I'm training Naruto and Hinata. Because if they don't learn to use Okaa-sama and Otou-sama's chakra, then it will only go to waste. Also, if they need it, then they can use their chakra when their own is depleted. Get it?" Sakura asked and Naruto and Hinata nodded Sakura smiled at them and then she walked up to them and she put a hand on both of their shoulders "Were going to train. Bye!" Sakura then 'poofed' them off.

* * *

_**Part 2: After the month: The Third Stage..thingy EXAM!!..Lord **_

It was now Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Shikamaru were all in the middle of the arena. Sasuke and Kakashi hadn't arrived yet.

"Now then. The following matches will take place, in this order. Naruto vs. Neji." Sakura groaned and started mumbling about wanting to kill Neji making everyone shiver "Sakura vs. Kankuro" Kankuro screamed like alittle girl making Sakura laugh her ass off. "Temari vs. Shikamaru" Shikamaru muttered a 'Troublesome' "and Sasuke vs. Gaara that's all. Everyone who is not fighting, needs to go up into the stands" Hayate said and he jumped to the side. Everyone went up to the stands except for Naruto and Neji.

"Man! Why can't I fight Neji?!" Sakura yelled in the stands but she shut up when some people(the people who knew about her being a demon) shivered "God. Talk about good Ninja" Sakura said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Calm down Sakura-chan" Hinata said calmly and she patted her arm

"Thanks Hinata-chan" Sakura said and she smiled at her "Oh. How's Okaa-sama doing?" Sakura asked and Hinata smiled and nodded

"She's doing fine. She just doesn't like the cage...but I kindof don't know how to put her into a different cage" Hinata said looking downcast Sakura patted her back,

"Its alright. Just know this. When I find out who, why, when, and how I will kill them. Got it? -chuckles-" Sakura said with a smirk/smile. Hinata giggled.

"So...who do you think will win?" Sakura asked and Hinata blushed a little bit.

"Um..N-N-Naruto-kun" Hinata mumbled and Sakura smirked and patted her back

"Don't worry. I'm sure that he likes you...considering that you have my parents -sweatdrop- and they are both married...anyway. But that's not the only reason!" Sakura said and Hinata passed out "-sigh- We still need to work on that -sweatdrop-" Sakura said then she looked at Hinata and sighed.

"Naruto wins the match" Hayate said and the infermary peoplez came and took away Neji. "Next match: Sakura vs. Kankuro! Please come down to the arena to have your match" Hayate and Kankuro raised his hand

"I forfeit" Kankuro said and Sakura sighed

"Well this was a total waste!" Sakura mumbled and Gaara inwardly chuckled. "Oh my god! Gaara just chuckled! Holy Shit!" Sakura yelled and everyone turned to Gaara staring wide eyed

"Can I kill you yet?" Gaara said and Sakura just smirked at her

"Nope! Ya wouldn't be able to either!" Sakura said with a smile

"..you sure about that?" Gaara said behind Sakura. Sakura shivered slightly before turning around.

"Yep!" Sakura smiled slightly. Gaara just hit her in the face. BITCHSLAP!! Anyway. But Sakura had blocked it. "Don't underestimate something. Expecially a heir" Sakura then smirked when everyone gasped..well everyone who could hear them gasped

"A...Heir?" Gaara asked and Hinata and Naruto smirked. They already knew about Sakura being a demon heir

"Hai. I'm just one of them. My brothers and I are all the heirs. But Haku's the main heir. I'm the back-up heir. Then if something happeneds to both of us, then Obito's the heir then. But since Haku didn't want it, he gave it to me. Yet Shikaku-kun still treats Haku-Aniki as a heir." Sakura explained and no one knew what she was talking about and grew confused.

While this was all going on, Temari and Shikamaru had been fighting.

"Temari is the winner by default. Next match, Gaara vs. Sas- wait..where is he?" Hayate asked and whispers could be heard throughout the stadium

"...Why is Shikaku-kun acting up?" Sakura asked Gaara and his eyes widened

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked completely oblivious to the sand that was pouring out the his gourd and trying to get to Sakura

"-chuckles- I guess Shikaku-kun does control the sand but...why is it trying to attack me. He knows better..what did you do to him?!" Sakura yelled and she tried to punch him but the sand blocked it "What did you do to him?! What lies did you tell him?! He would never try to hurt me!" Sakura yelled and Gaara started to run _**"Don't you even dare to try to run away from me, Gaara!"**_ Sakura yelled then went after him with her demon speed

"Damn it" Gaara cursed silently then Temari and Kankuro 'poofed' up beside him

"Whats going on Gaara?" Temari asked slightly worried because Sakura was gaining on them

"Somethings wrong. She thinks that we did something to Shikaku. He tried to attack her" Gaara said. Then he added the 'He tried to attack her' part silently

"What?! Why did he do that??" Kankuro asked and Sakura's voice boomed behind them

_**"You can run! But you can't hide!"**_ Sakura was following and she was gaining fast. If they didn't do something now then they would be dead. _**"You did something to him, and I'm going to find out!"**_ To say that Sakura was pissed off, would be an understantment.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Back with Kakashi and the others**

Someone had casted a Genjutsu on the stadiom and now everyone was asleep except for Kakashi, Gai, Naruto, Hinata, and a few others. Oh! And Kakashi and Sasuke had come back a few seconds after Gaara had blown a hole in the wall and Sakura had followed him out of the wall

"Sasuke! Naruto! Hinata!" Kakashi called and the said shinobi came in front of Kakashi

"Hai?" they all asked at the same time

"Go after them! This is your first A-Ranked mission. This is also your mission Hinata." Kakashi said and Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke nodded before jumping off into the trees and going to bring back Sakura.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**With Sakura...again**

"What? Are you going to stop me?" Sakura scoffed at Temari. Temari just lifted an eyebrow and scoffed back at her

"I don't see how much harm you could cause. Your weak! -laughs- I don't even see why you are even trying to stop us!" Temari said then laughed. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"What are you all up to?" Sakura asked Temari calmly. Even though she was calm on the outside, she was furious inside. She was ready to go demon on her ass!!

"What's it to you? Your not even from here, Stupid Dog!" Temari said and Sakura got on all four

"I really wouldn't have called me a Stupid Dog. Because this Stupid Dog, as you so gladly put it, is about to kill you painfully!" Sakura then leaped at her. Because Sakura was similar to a jinchurikki, Sakura could bring out just as many tails as she needed. So she had a Demon Fox Cloak. Or in her case and Demon Dog Cloak -sweatdrop- anyway.

Sakura jumped at Temari but she stopped suddenly and she ran past Temari

"Ohh!! Is the Doggy-Woggy scared?!" Temari yelled to Sakura but Sakura didn't even speak to her. The only thing she could hear was Sakura's voice saying,

"Your not even worth to speak to or even to kill. Now if you would _kindly_ shut the fuck up about me, I'm going to go and help out Shikaku-kun. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" then the voice was gone. Soon Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto were coming up

"Sasuke!" Hinata called and Sasuke nodded

"You both go. She needs Kyuubi-sama and Minto-sama" Sasuke said and Temari was confused. Hinata and Naruto nodded and they ran ahead, using Kyuubi and Minto's chakra to fuel their speed

"I guess it's just you and me buddy-boy" Temari said with a smirk. Sasuke just scoffed before they started their fight

"Yo Bro. Are you ok?" Kankuro asked and Gaara suddenly screamed. Shikaku was trying to get out. Gaara suddenly stopped. "Gaara?" Kankuro asked then his eyes went wide when his arm turned into the Mini-Shikaku's arm. "Shit! Not now Gaara!" Kankuro said but Gaara hit him with his sand and Kankuro hit a tree and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"-chuckles- So you all did do something to Shikaku. I will not stand for my friends to be hurt, now tell me what you all did to him!?" Sakura yelled at Gaara and Gaara scoffed. Even though he was going to attack her, he still had control

"All we did was tell him that he could kill however many people he wanted to, and he just...started to act like this..great.huh?" Gaara asked and Sakura just looked at him sadly

"I guess I don't have a choice do I" Sakura said sadly and Sakura's hair started to grow slightly. Gaara quirked an eyebrow. Anyway. Her hair was now turning black with red on it. "Shikaku knows what's going to happen next. If he was smart then he would return back into his cage. Now do it Shikaku" Sakura said and then yelled at Shikaku. Only for Gaara to give out a blood lusting laugh

"Are you serious?! Your supposed to be a heir?!" Gaara taunted and Sakura just walked foreward

"Yes. I am a heir. But I could kill Shikaku since I'm also a demon" Sakura said ready to go into her demon form but then she felt Minto and Kyuubi's chakra coming near. In other words, she felt Hinata and Naruto's chakra "I don't want them to see what I am." Sakura mumbled so she returned her hair to normal...some what..anyway. Then she attacked Gaara

* * *

**A/N MUWAHAHAAHHAH!! Sorry! But Next chapter is going to be all about Gaara and Sakura's fight!..I'm going to try and make it REALLY GOOD!..I'm going to try and describe it the best I can! ZOMG! I SPELLED IT RIGHT! -does the happy dance- ok anyway. I'm anout to go to bed. So Ja Ne!**

**/Shi\**

**-teh girl who is about to fall asleep!-**


	9. Shikaku vs Sakura! Staying Where?

**A/N Yo! Sorry about the wait! T.T Something screwed up the computer, and the fight that I had started on, had gotten deleted! Y.Y so yeah. Ok, anyway. Let's go! oh and i don't own Naruto**

* * *

_Chapter 9: Shikaku vs. Sakura! Begin!!_

Sakura ran at S/G (Shikaku/Gaara) and then right when she was about to hit him, she used her Taijutsu speed, and she kicked him in the back.

"What?!" S/G yelled and Sakura smirked. She then shook her head from side to side and her hair started to recolor. It was now black with red splotches all in it. Or in other words, she was getting ready to go into her demon form.

"Shikaku. The more you take on your demon form, so will I. Meaning that I will only get stronger, faster, better, and harder to beat. I hope you have trained well" Sakura informed and then she chuckled. Her eyes were her demon eyes. Also, her canies were growing slightly. Her ears were moving. Her ears were on the top of her head. They were black with a red spot on the back of them. Also she had four tails. They were also black and they had red spots on them.

"Oh dear. This isn't good" Shikaku mumbled and Sakura just laughed.

"It's too late to go back, Shikaku-kun. Since I'm closer to not being a Kit anymore, I'm larger. I'm more stronger. I'm more...feirce. Be ready Shikaku" Sakura then charged at Shikaku. Shikaku went flying into ten trees and he broke them all. On the eleventh tree he stopped. He then coughed up blood, a lot of blood. Sakura started to walk towards him while she talked, "You know that I hate to do this, Shikaku. But it was your own stupid disiction. Those who don't follow orders, should be taught a lesson. And for you Shikaku. It would be death" Shikaku looked up at Sakura scared. "But...I'm more of a nice demon then all the others. Next time you go against my orders, I will kill you." Sakura snarled the last part and she stopped in front of him. He was trying to scoot away. He had a limb that had went through his stomach.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata and Naruto yelled and Sakura pulsed.

**"Oh no!! You have to calm her down! She's going to go into a total rage! She could kill us all...ok well not me and Minto-chan..but she could kill all of you!" **Kyuubi yelled at Naruto and he ran to Sakura **"No you stupid boy! Don't run at her! She'll see it as a threat!!" **Kyuubi yelled at Naruto and Naruto ran back to Hinata.

"Then what do we do?" Naruto asked Kyuubi/Hinata/Minto and no one knew what to do.

**"Let us out. Bring a lot of our chakra out, and make a clone. Do it like Sakura-chan taught you. Only us demons can control each other. That's why Shikaku is scared. He's scared of Sakura. Once she's in her demon form...well..we don't know. We've never seen her fight like that. And if she's able to make Shikaku scared with only four tails, then you know that she will be impossible to beat. She takes after her father when it comes to battle, bloodlust, and control. Yet when she's calm, she takes after me. She's like a flower that you can easily snap. Well...she's snapped"** Minto explained and both Hinata and Naruto nodded to each other. Kyuubi had givin the ability to hear what other demons were saying in others. Anyway.

"Alright!" Naruto and Hinata said together and they drew their demon's chakra into their hands and they made a clone. Out of the smoke, came out Minto and Kyuubi. But they were more in the Semi-human Semi-demon. That's why they wanted a lot of chakra. You see, the more chakra you put inside the clone, the more of the features they will have.

_**"Sakura-chan!"**_ Minto barked and Sakura looked at them. They, to, had four tails. Minto's was blue, and Kyuubi's was orange. Theirs were swinging and so was Sakura's. Minto's ears were different shades of blue, worf ears, and Kyuubi's was solid orange, fox ears.

"Aa. Hello Mother. Father" Sakura said and she looked at them.

"You have to calm down" Kyuubi said then he started to walk towards her.

"Sorry Father. I...need more control on my emotions." Sakura said then she sat on the ground and she closed off her demon chakra once again. "Gomen" Sakura said and she crawled up to Shikaku and she laid his head on her lap. Sasuke soon came and he saw Sakura with Gaara's, unconscious, head on her lap. Kyuubi and Minto also were in their Semi-demon, Semi-human form.

"Hey...what's going on?" Sasuke asked and Sakura's head shot up and she looked at him. Her demon eyes were gone now. She had fully calmed down.

"Sorry about that Sasuke-kun." Sakura mumbled and Sasuke walked over to her. He didn't hug her or anything, he just went by her side.

"How many more of us, demons, are left? Akatsuki's sealed almost all of them. Shouldn't we go and try and bring them all here?" Sakura asked and she stood up.

"That would be smart. But if you have too many demons in one place, then.." Kyuubi traveled off.

"What about the demon realm? We could take them there. We could train the jinchuikki so they could pour almost all of the demon's chakra into a clone. Train them to where the clone can take hits, but if it's too deadly, then it'll explode. I don't think we have many left. Nekomata-chan's gone, Rokubi's gone, Sichibi's gone...I think" Sakura said and Kyuubi sat down on his knees, as did Minto.

"Yes..that's possible. But you know, for a fact, that Human's can't come up to the demon realm. No matter what. So what will we do?" Kyuubi asked and Sakura was thinking. So was everyone else. Then Sakura's head shot up.

"What about if we take over Demon Country? I mean, there would be enough space, and all of you had children. But...we would probably need to buy the whole damn country or something. But if we did, then we would also need to put up a bareor, and we could levitate it somehow." Sakura said and Kyuubi patted her head.

"Nice thinking Sakura-chan. That just might work. But how would we levitate it? How would we buy it? How would we take it over? How would we make the sheild? How would we protect against others? You must really think about these questions, Sakura-chan" Kyuubi said and Minto nodded. Naruto was confused and Hinata and Sasuke were also thinking.

"Hmmm..you have a point. But we need to protect all the others. I think we've only got Hachibi left. I'm not sure though. He's the only one I can feel" Sakua mumbled and Kyuubi nodded his head.

"No..there's more out there. There's about two more. I don't think that Akatsuki has, accually, gotten Nekomata. And they haven't gotten Yonbi either. We could go and get them, then bring them here. We could ask the Hokage if he could buy us a large compound, so we could all live, and train." Kyuubi said and Sakura smirked at him then she turned to Sasuke.

"What about the Uchiha Compound I mean, they have a large training ground, and they have many houses. Also they have a gate. We could put on there, Demon Clan, or something. That way, everyone knows not to go in there." Sakura said and Kyuubi smiled at her.

"That would work. But we need your permission Sasuke-san" Kyuubi said and everyone stood up.

"I guess. But...would it be alright if I stayed at the main house with you? Because..well...I really don't want to be alone. Knowing my brother, he will try to get inside because of all the demons. But, if you have a human there or two, then you would be able to, maybe, blend in?" Sasuke asked shlyly. He accually didn't want to be alone, and he had grown attached to Sakura.

Kyuubi just laughs and he pats Sasuke's head. "Alright Sasuke-san. You can stay at the Compound. We should go back to Konoha. I'm sure they will have ANBU searching for us." Kyuubi said then Gaara started to wake up. Sakura ran over to him and she croutched down and she helped him up.

"Sorry for being so ruff with you Gaara-chan. I'm not used to going out of control." Sakura mumbled and she scratched the back of her head.

"Where's Temari and Kankuro?" Gaara asked then he held his head.

"H-Hey. You alright?" Sakura asked then she heard something coming. "Senbon!" Sakura yelled and she picked up Gaara, bridal style (Ha Ha! XD), and then everyone went to another branch.

"Demons. We have come to arrest you." the ANBU said. It was a Leaf ANBU.

"What? What's going on Otou-sama?" Sakura asked. Then another ANBU came out with Haku and Obito. Sakura's eyes flashed for a minute but Kyuubi put a hand on her shoulder.

"There under the order of Danzou. Do you all know who he is?" Kyuubi asked and no one knew. "Alright. Apparently he doesn't care what the village thinks." Kyuubi mumbled then he looked down at Gaara. He was barely conscious.

"What's...going on?" Gaara's voice was ruff and cracking. His throat was dry.

"Don't worry about it Gaara-chan." Sakura mumbled and Gaara's eyes started to open.

"Wheres...my brother..and sister" Gaara mumbled and Sakura looked down at him, caringly, and she set him down, on his feet, and she helped him stand.

"That, I don't know. Otou-sama. Can you handle them?" Sakura and Kyuubi and he nodded and then he flicked a wrist and all the ANBU were dead. "-sweatdrop- showoff" Sakura mumbled and Kyuubi laughed.

"Hey I took care of them, Ne? Now let's go back to Konoha, and ask them what we are going to do." Kyuubi said and they all set off back to Konoha. When they got there they everyone who saw them gasped. Minto was holding onto Kyuubi's arm. Sakura was walking beside Sasuke and Kyuubi. Haku and Obito were in front of them. Naruto and Hinata were walking side by side behind Kyuubi and Minto. Hinata and Naruto were holding hands. Hinata was blushing a deep red, and Naruto was slightly blushing.

"Um...I don't think this is going to be good." Sakura mumbled and Kyuubi and Minto nodded.

"Yeah. We should've taken our ears and tails away. Also our eyes. Then we would've been better" Minto said and everyone nodded.

"Oh well. What's done is done." Sasuke said and everyone nodded. Meanwhile a ANBU was telling Sarutobi and Danzou about the demons.

"..." the rest of the way was quiet.

When they get to the Hokage's Office (It's Tsunade. Tsunade already knows about the demons)

"Hokage" Sakura said and Tsunade looked up at them.

"Yes? And...you have Kyuubi and..someone else?" Tsunade asked and Minto got a tick mark on her forehead and Kyuubi kissed the top of her head and Sakura 'Aww'ed..lol. Everyone sweatdropped at the 'aww' lol.

"Minto. My name is Minto. And..we had ANBU come and attack us. They were working for Danzou. Who is this man?" Minto asked then ANBU charged in and they surounded Minto, Kyuubi, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Etc.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Tsunade yelled and the head ANBU came in and he walked up to Tsunade.

"We have a warrent to the demon's arrest, then exicution" the ANBU said while smirking underneath the mask. Kyuubi, Sakura, Minto, Haku, and Obito all growled.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Kyuubi snarled and Tsunade looked at them sorrowful.

"Somebody better tell me what the fuck is going on here. I'm not in a good mood." Sakura snarled and she arched foreward slightly. Gaara's eyes widened.

"Hey. Calm down Sakura-san" Gaara said and he patted her back. She scoffed before she straightened up.

"We have buisness to discuss. If you leave right now, we won't have to kill you." Sakura said and the ANBU all got into a fighting stance. Tsunade slammed her hand on the desk and all the demons (Gaara included) cringed. All the ANBU were startled and they all turned to Tsunade

"Now you all listen here. The demons, as you all have put it, are Konoha Ninja's. I want Danzou here in an hour. No later, No sooner. If he doesn't come, then I will get my own Ninja to get him. Do. You. Understand. Me?!" Tsunade said then she yelled that last part

"Y-Yes Hokage-sama" The head ANBU said and all the ANBU poofed off.

"What was that all about?? We shouldn't be getting attacked. We have done nothing wrong" Kyuubi said and Tsunade bowed slightly.

"Gomen about that. Danzou, well..he only cares for power. Anyway. You said that you had buisness with me?" Tsunade asked and she got up then she walked to the front of the desk and she leaned against it and closed her eyes.

"Yes. Sakura-chan. You explain" Kyuubi said and Sakura smiled at him before she stepped foreward and she cleared her throat.

"We are wanting to use the Uchiha Compound as our home. Also we are wanting to go and find all the other demons that we can and bring them here. We will not fight in any wars. We will only be regular people. Although, if needed, we will help. For if it is someone like Orochimaru, we will help in the battle. Also, we need to destroy Akatsuki. And it would help, tramendesly, if you would allow all of us, demons, to go in search of all of them. We are sure that there are, at least, three more still alive. Also, we may go into the demon realm, I will, and bring their kids and wifes. Human's can't go back to the Demon Realm, because we have a very, very strong barior around it. Only demons can go into it. Also, we don't usually go into our demon forms, only when needed." Sakura informed and she backed away. Kyuubi patted her head. She's a very good heir. Sakura smiled at that. Obito was slightly jealous. Sakura's going to share with hi- wait..why am I saying this?! Anyway! Back to the story line!!

"Are you sure?? That's asking a lot. I mean, we would have a lot of village's either against us, or with us. We need to keep everything balanced." Tsunade said and Sakura sighed.

"You see. We won't fight in your wars. We will only be there, since Otou-sama can't go back to the demon realm. Us demons, we can't really do anything without a leader. That is why most of the demons, so far, have been sealed by the Akatsuki. We need to protect the rest of the demons, or it will be out of our hands. And like I had said before, we won't fight in your battles. Only against Akatuski and Orochimaru." Sakura said and Tsunade thought about it for a moment before she nodded slowly.

"Alright. I'll allow it. But I want you all to wait about a month and a half. That way, you can get all of your chakra reserves, and you can train and you all may live in the Uchiha Compound. But...may I ask, what brought all of this on?" Tsunade asked shyly. Sakura looked up to Kyuubi and he nodded at her.

"You see. Although we are, in fact, demons, that doesn't mean that we care. We care for other demons. We want to live in peace. We don't like to be treated differently. Although we are strong, many of us don't wish to be. It's a burden to be a true demon. Take me and Sasuke. He thinks he is weak because he isn't as strong as me. That's only because I am 200 years old, while he is only 13. Plus, we have larger chakra researves, better jutsus which human can barely grasp, we have many more years of training, and our tails. Nine-tails is the strongest you can get. One-tails is the...well it's not weak, but in demons it is. No offence Gaara" Sakura said then she looked at Gaara for the last thing and he nodded at her. "We only want to be happy. Demons like Kyuubi and Minto" Sakura only calls Kyuubi and Minto by their names when she is serious. Same goes for Haku and Obito "have had us. Or children. So all the other demons have also had children. Me, Haku, and Obito will have to go up to the demon realm and get them. They will not be safe up there. So we need a place that all of us can stay. Also, the jinchurikki will not be lonly. Much like Gaara and Naruto" Sakura explained and Tsunade smiled at her.

"Alright. You are dismissed. But..Gaara" Tsunade said and Gaara looked at her. "What are you going to do? Are you going to stay here??" Tsunade asked and Gaara thought for a moment.

"You should. It would be much easier to live. But you would probably have to ask for a lot of sand." Shikaku said and then he laughed.

"That's true Shikaku." Sakura mumbled and she turned to Tsuanade. "Shikaku just made a point. We would need a lot of sand for Gaara and Shikaku. Also, we would need ...maybe a pool of water..or something. But I'm sure that he could do with or without. We will know sooner or later. We may or may not be back today. See ya Tsunade" Sakura said then they all just walked out.

"-sigh- Sarutobi-sensei. I dont' understand how you stood her." Tsunade said shaking her head.

* * *

**A/N Yey!! I finished this in One day!! XD Yey!! lol. sorry if it didn't ...really do good or anything. I'm a bit, on a different story. I've got six chapters writen on a new story called Yokoshima Uchiha. I'm not sure if I should even make it. Oh and Jiraya had gone and got Tsunade after Sarutobi had died. No, Naruto didn't go with him. Yes, there are three more demons left. You can look in the Manga. Nibi, Yonbi, and the Hachibi are the only ones left. Nibi is the two tailed cat demon, Yonbi is the four tailed reptile demon, and Hachibi is the eight tailed snake. Oh yeah! I didn't even look! In fact, I don't have the information up!! Cha!! lol. anyway. Ja Ne!**

**/Shi\**

**-teh girl who has COOKIES!!-**


	10. Sasuke! WTF!

**A/N Yo!! I back! And I've got cookies!! -throws cookies-**

**Random dude: -cookies in his eye- Ow!!**

**me:...um..Oops?? -walks away whisteling**

**Random dude: T.X that hurt! **

**lol. ok anyway! I'm going to start saying the songs that I'm listening to while I type! I'm listening to Here Comes The Boom by Nelly..i think..lol. ****The underlined, is what they think. It's not in a POV. Gomen for the early confustion!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Sasuke?! Wtf?!_

It has, now, been a month. Sasuke's been a little more distant. I don't know if it's because of the memories, or if it's because he's going to leave...or something. Everyone thinks that it's because of the memories. But I have my doubts...slightly. I went up to him about it and he just looked at me. His eyes were more distant. After a minute of just staring at me, he just..walked away. He's becoming..Itachi. It's scary to say, but he is becoming Itachi. I just hope to god that he doesn't follow the curse mark. Well...that's what I thought. It's night now, and I'm following Sasuke. He's got a backpack on his back. I've just called to him.

"Why are you following me?" Sasuke asked harshly and Sakura just walked up to him.

"Where are you going..Sasuke?" Sakura asked and she put her hand on his shoulder. He just glared at her before he looked at her hand. Then he knocked it off of him and Sakura gasped before she growled deeply at him.

"I'm going to Orochimaru. You can't stop me either...Sakura" Sasuke said and Sakura only sighed. She knew that this is what he was doing.

"Fine" Sakura sighed out and Sasuke turned around and he gaped at her. "You have to remember that I'm a demon Sasuke. Nothing else. Which means, that I don't have human emotions." Sakura explained and Sasuke nodded slowly at her. "At least...let me do something to you..before you leave" Sakura said and she grew, silently, a tail. Then she put some chakra into it.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked and Sakura turned around. He saw her tail and he attempted to move but he couldn't. Sakura's clone had kept him in place. Sakura had made a couple of clones, just in case he had tried to move. Then Sakura snaked her tail around his right shoulder. Soon a seal came up. It was full of her chakra. The seal was in the shape of a Ying-Yang sign. Then in the middle of it, it had a key hole. "W-What did you do?!" Sasuke yelled at Sakura and she only chuckled.

"You will never forget me. No matter what" Sakura said darkly. Then she recieded her tail and she returned to normal. Then her clone dissappeared in a poof of her 'Demon-Eye-Smoke'

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked and Sakura turned back around to him and she pulled him up to her. Then she moved his collar and she licked the seal. The seal make a 'Clicking' sound and then Sakura backed off. "um" Sasuke was a little bit frightened. Her tongue had been where Orochimaru's curse seal is/was..whatever.

"I've placed a seal on the curse mark that Orochimaru had given to you. It forced your memories to stay. No matter what. If he tries to erase them, then it will burn, slightly, and it will lock your memories in place. Also, I put some of my demon chakra into it, so if he tries to take your body, then it will burn him from his insides out. Also, it will never run low. He will have no hope of using you as a body. But don't tell him that. He has never dealed with a demon before. Also, if you are ever thinking of killing him, then you come to me, and I will help you. I will always be here. You know that. Don't drag Orochimaru here. Because if you do, god so help me, I will take my demon form, all nine of my tails, and I will kill you all. I will kill you, Orochimaru, and anyone else who had come. For I will not stand it. No matter what you do, you will not be able to get that off. When I licked it, I had locked it. Nothing..Not _anything_ will unlock it. Not even I can. I hope you have fun, child. You should also know. I thought of you as my own son. Even though I will not be able to have any kits until I'm fully grown. Anyway. I'm always here for you, son" Sakura said then she hugged him. He hugged her back. "I'll miss you. You have better come and see me" Sakura whispered to him and he nodded.

"Are you going to tell the dobe and the Hokage?" Sasuke asked and Sakura smiled sadly. She then pulled away from him.

"I have to. But if they try to come for you, then I will stop them myself. This is your desiction. I don't like the way Itachi has clouded your judgment, but I will stand by you. I won't be going after Itachi, that is your job. Make the Uchiha's proud, son" Sakura said then she kissed Sasuke's forehead and she turned around and she started to walk away.

"Why...why do you treat me so well?" Sasuke asked and Sakura turned slightly to him and she giggled at him.

"I already told you this. I think of you as my own son. I'm sure that Mikoto-chan would agree with me. You are able to take care of yourself. But I know how you are. You will lose yourself. I was only taking extra procotions. Bye" Sakura said then she turned into cherry blossom and they all blew away in the wind.

"Alright." Sasuke said then he went and he met the Sound four.

"Aa. Sasuke-sama. Who was the babe?" Sakon asked and Sasuke smirked

"I wouldn't mess with her. Oh and..don't call her babe. She would kill you." Sasuke said then he walked into the darkness and Sakon and the others looked at each other before they ran after him.

* * *

**A/N Gomen! I'm sorry that it's short, but I have more ideas!! o And I love the understanding between Sakura and Sasuke, you know? lol. yeah I bet you do!! I mean, it makes perfect since to me, but that could be because I wrote it -sweatdrop- If you have any questions about this chapter, then don't be afraid to ask. Also, did you notice that I've been using the comma's a lot? I'm just more in tune with my Grammer I guess. Anyway. I hope you all like my stories so far!! Ja Ne!**

**/Shi\**

**-teh girl who loves to type!!-**

**P.S muwahahha!! Second update in a day!! I better get A LOT more reviews!!**


	11. Sasuke's Aftermath of Leaving

**A/N Yes!! So fucking happy!! I'm writing my third chapter, in a day!.. shows how much of time i have -sweatdrop- ok anyway! lol. Ok. I've been gone for about a full day! I had to stop typing at about...12 MIDNIGHT! DEAD MAN- sorry..i was outside. lol jk. anyway. I had to go shopping with my mom. Anyway!!:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto-chan!! If I did, then he would be a Kitsune!! XD Yey! I'm a Kitsune, Meow!..wait...is that even what a Kitsune says? It would be more like MEOW-booming voice- lol!! Ha Ha Ha Ha!! oh god. anyway. Here we go!**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Sasuke's aftermath of Leaving(In Konoha). Leaving Konoha for a while._

Sakura was now in Tsunade's Office. Tsunade had gotten drunk. She was asleep . Nice. what a nice Hokage(sarcasm)

"Zomg! It's Orochimaru!!" Sakura yelled/screamed and Tsunade threw a Sake bottle to the 'Orochiamru'. The bottle hit a wall and it woke Tsunade up

"H-H-Huh??" Tsunade asked slurring and she sobbered quickly. "What's the matter Sakura-san?" Tsunade asked 

and Sakura looked to the right slightly.

"Sasuke Uchiha has left the village" Sakura stated and she looked at Tsunade. Tsunade was about to press the intercalm to call Shizune, but Sakura grabbed her wrist. Tsunade looked up at Sakura shocked "Don't. I let him leave the village. Even though he was like a son to me, it's his disiction. Also, I put my own seal on him, to where it locks his memories in place. So Orochi-baka can't erase them, in hopes of turning him against Konoha. If Orochimaru tries to take over Sasuke's body, then my demon chakra, that I had inserted into the seal, will burn Orochi-baka from the inside out, slowly and painfully. I only let Sasuke go, because of that seal. I made sure that he wouldn't be able to turn against us, wouldn't get his body snatched by Orochi-baka, or that he would ever forget us." Sakura explained and Tsunade looked at her shocked "Hey. Just because I'm a demon, doesn't mean that I'm not smart. I'm a heir, so I have to think of things before hand." Sakura said with a smirk and she let go of Tsunade's wrist.

"Alright. I'll leave him be. But..what if he does attack the village? What will we do? What will you do?" Tsunade asked and Sakura looked at her sternly

"I've already made that clear to him to. If he even tries to attack us, I told him that I would go into my demon form, and I would kill him, Orochimaru, and all the ninja that they had brought. In my demon form, I am almost impossible to control. You would have to get Okaa-sama and Otou-sama to calm me down. But do not seal me into a child or something. For I will go against my demon nature, and I will protect the village. And we need to go and find the other demons. If not, then..well..I don't like to think about it" Sakura explained and Tsunade nodded

"Alright. Once you get ready, you all may leave. The guards will tell me. Just tell them that you have a very, very important mission and that you will not be back for a while. You are dismissed" Tsunade said and Sakura 'poofed' off in her 'Demon-Eyes-Smoke' ..ok..I'm going to call it DES..yey!.. anyway

* * *

**One Month Later. They have found Nibi no Nekomata, but she was fighting Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki.**

"Itachi" Sakura growled slightly and it stopped the battle

_**"Sakura-sama!!" **_Nekomata yelled hopeful, in Yugito's mind (She is the Nibi No Nekomata's Host.)

"Sakura...sama?" Yugito mumbled and Sakura ran up to her and Yugito got into a fighting position. She was panting. Itachi and Kisame had worn her out.

"-chuckles- I'm here to help" Sakura said then she got in front of Yugito.

"Yo! We've got a job to do! Move, bitch!" Kisame yelled at her and she growled at him. Kisame took one step back. He remembered her.

"Hn" Itachi said then he stepped foreward. Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were on the sidelines watching. Yugito then croutched down, panting, and Sakura glanced at her.

"I'm sure you can ..-sigh- nevermind" Sakura then turned her back on the Akatsuki's and all the other kids came running behind her (Naruto, Hinata, etc) and they got into a fighting position. "Come here." Sakura said to Yugito who was trying to crawl away. "Where's your seal?" Sakura asked Yugito and Yugito hissed at Sakura.

_**"No! Don't you hiss at her! Sakura-sama. Please excuse Yugito. She has never met you before. **_

_**She's..tired from fighting the Akatsuki. My seal, is on her stomach." **_Nekomata said to Sakura and Sakura nodded her head.

"H-How are you able to know what Nekomata-chan's saying?" Yugito asked slightly panting.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. Nine-tail Dog Demon. Age: 200 years old. Middle Demon Sibling. Sorry for not introducing myself sooner. I have come here to take you back to Konoha. My father and I, the Kyuubi, are rejoining all the demons. We will bring their children back down here to the human realm, if that is ok with their mothers and father. We are staying in the Uchiha Compound. Please trust me. I am the demon heir. So I need all of my people. Or in our case, demons." Sakura explained and she put a hand out for Yugito to grab and Yugito raised her hand slightly. When she was about to reach Sakura's hand Itachi came running. He tried to grab Yugito but Sakura had grown a tail and she had grabbed Itachi..again._** "I was talking bastard" **_Sakura growled and she walked up to Itachi. Itachi's eyes were wide. Sakura brought him back down and she was shortening the length of her tail.

"W-What are you doing?!" Itachi yelled at Sakura. He 

was in pain. Sakura had put a lot of chakra into her tail so it was burning him again...but a lot worse. He couldn't stand this pain. Itachi screamed in pain.

"Whoa..she got him to scream..wow..that didn't sound right" Kisame mumbled then he sweatdroped at the dirty pun...haha.

"I'm going to bite you, Itachi. And once I do, I'm going to put some chakra into my teeth. When I do, a seal will come out of it. The seal, will make it to where you can not come near me or any other demon. If you do, then it will spread my chakra through out your chakra coils and blood system. My demon chakra is a poison, if used right. I have made it to where it will poison your blood. Don't go near any demon again, and Sasuke will be able to kill you" Sakura said to Itachi and his eyes widened..even more -gasp!- lol..anyway. Itachi was trying to do a substitution jutsu, but Sakura's tail wasn't allowing him to move, or to use any kind of jutsu. Sakura was now in front of him. She opened her mouth, and you could see the chakra dripping off her teeth. No she wasn't a vampire..my lord. anyway. She then bit into his shoulder, making Itachi scream. When he was done screaming he leaned his head on Sakura's shoulder, unconscious.

"W-what did you do to Itachi??" Kisame yelled at Sakura and she twirled around and she threw Itachi at Kisame at a break neck pace. Itachi hit Kisame hard, so hard that it knocked Kisame unconscious. Sakura raised her tails, and she brought Kisame to her. She then did the same thing to Kisame that she had to Itachi. He let out a blood-hurtiling scream. Sakura then threw him across the field and she left them there.

"Come on. We don't have very much time" Sakura ordered and she spit some of the fish-man's skin out of her mouth. "And I need to clean out my mouth. That dude really tasted horrible." Sakura said and Yugito watched her. Yugito then tried to get up but she fell. "I was going to get some of Nekomata's chakra out of you, but I was already done. Sorry about that Nekomata. I needed to do that to them. I just hope that Itachi doesn't go near a demon again, or the seal that I put on him, will poison him, and he will die. He would die in a year. But it would make him wish that he was dead already. Anyway. Let's go..um..I never got your name" Sakura said and she sweatdropped. Sakura went and she picked Yugito up, bridal style, and she jumped off with Gaara, Naruto, and all the others following. "Hey! Why's is so quiet? I'm used to Naruto being a baka and 

trying to pick a fight with someone" Sakura said and Yugito just looked up at Sakura slightly startled.

"H-How are you able to pick me up??" Yugito asked and Sakura looked back at her.

"Like I told you, I'm a true demon. I'm only in my human form. Naruto and Hinata back there, are the host's of my mother and father," Sakura said and she was waiting for Nekomata to finish.

_**"Kyuubi-sama and Minto-sama!! I thought that..well..you know. I thought that they had gotten captured?" **_Nekomata said and Kyuubi and Minto laughed.

_**"No we are very much alive"**_ Kyuubi said. And Shikaku chuckled

_**"S-S-Shikaku!?"**_ Nekomata yelled and Yugito and all the demons flinched.

"H-Hey! I've got an idea. When we stop, we'll bring out Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, Shikaku-kun and yourself, Nekomata-san" Sakura sudgested and Nekomata purred. All the demon's were giving her a head ache..

_**"I would like that, Sakura-sama"**_ Nekomata purred out and Sakura giggled slightly.

"Let's try to make it to Konoha. That way Tsunade can protect Yugito. It'll probably be a while before she will want to fight." Sakura yelled back to everyone and they all nodded. Sakura looked back at them to see that Temari and Kankuro were very far behind, and Gaara, Naruto, and Hinata were straining to keep up "Gomen guys." Sakura said and she slowed down.

"H-How fast were you going?" Yugito asked trying to get her breathe back so she wouldn't stutter anymore.

"Um...I don't know, but let's just say, pretty damn fast" Sakura said and she smiled at Yugito. Yugito smiled unsurly at Sakura, which made Sakura frown slightly. "You don't trust me?" Sakura asked and Yugito stared at her in shock.

"U-Um..it's not that it's just..I...I'm just not used to people carrying me, caring for me, or people similar to me" Yugito said shyly and Sakura smirked at her. Yugito just stared at her in confustion.

"You don't have to worry about it. Hey! Hurry it up back there! This is as slow as I'm going!" Sakura yelled and Temari and Kankuro groaned. "-sigh- fine! I'll stop! God. We're going to rest" Sakura ordered and Kyuubi and Minto were proud of their daughter.

"T-T-Thank Y-You!" Temari and Kankuro said and they fell down and they fell to sleep, unconsciously, cuddling to each other for warmth. Sakura giggled at this. So did Hinata and Naruto just snickered.

"-sigh- We should probably leave them back at Konoha or Sand, then bring someone else." Sakura mumbled and then she set Yugito down on the ground. Sakura put her hand under Yugito's shirt and Yugito's eyes widened and she blushed. Sakura smirked at her reaction. "I'm not going to rape you geez. I'm just trying to look at your seal." Sakura mumbled and Yugito sighed in releif making Sakura smirk slightly. Sakura lifted up Yugito's shirt to where it shows her seal. Yugito was still blushing slightly...ok..a lot..anyway. Sakura put her hand on Yugito's stomach. "Here. Hold your shirt up for me" Sakura told Yugito and Yugito did as she was told.

"Um...what are you trying to do?" Yugito asked shyly and Sakura smirked up at her. Sakura pulled up a long line 

of fire red chakra. "W-what is that?!" Yugito asked taken back and she was also slightly scared. Sakura then absorbed the chakra and she stood up. Then she made a clone and in the smoke was a Nekomata in the form of a human.

"You can put your shirt back down. I'm done" Sakura said and she walked over to the smoke. "Hello..Nekomata-san" Sakura said and the she put her hand in the smoke and whe she felt someone grab her hand, she yanked it and out came Nekomata. Nekomata had brown hair was was long. All the way down to her waist. She also had a dark brown cat tail. Her ear's were on the top of her head, and they were also dark brown. when Nekomata opened her eyes, they were a dark green pair of Neko (cat) eyes. The iris was dark green and her pupil was a black slit. "Now then. Gaara, Naruto, Hinata. Bring out the others..please?" Sakura asked and Naruto Hinata and Gaara all sighed and they all made a clone and out came Minto, Kyuubi, and Shikaku.

"Well well well. Lookie who the little raccoon brought it" Nekomata purred out and Shikaku just glared at her.

"Shut up Neko" Shikaku hissed and Kyuubi, Minto, and 

Sakura all sighed

"Anyway" Sakura hissed and Nekomata and Shikaku turned their attention to her. "Once we get to Konoha, I think we should stay there for about a week to a month. That way I can gain some more chakra. Putting two very difficult seals on two men and bringing out a demon, accually takes a tole out on you." Sakura said then she chuckled.

"So..." Yugito mumbled and then she shakily stood up. Nekomata ran to her and she helped her stand. "Your Nekomata's human form?" Yugito asked shyly/slyly and Nekomata just purred louder and she nodded.

"Yes. Aren't I _sexy_" Nekomata purred 'Sexy' And Shikaku scoffed

"More like the opposite. Stupid Neko, thinking she's the best" Shikaku mumbled and Nekomata hissed at him "Ohh. I'm scared. Hide me mommy!" Shikaku said with sarcasm and he scoffed.

"oh...shit" Sakura mumbled and she turned to Yugito. "Your a cloud ninja, Ne?" Sakura asked and everyone turned to her.

"Hai. I was on a miss..ion...crap" Yugito said then she reliezed something.

"-sigh- alright. You all go on ahead. Me and Yugito are going to go back to Cloud, and we are going to tell them that Yugito is coming with us. Nekomata, you can either go with them, or you can come with us" Sakura explained and Nekomata walked over to her with her tail swishing from side to side.

"I'm coming with you Sakura-sama. Yugito-chan wouldn't be comfterable being with just you" Nekomata said and Sakura nodded.

"Alright. We are going to go back to Cloud. Keep Shikaku in line please. We will catch up with you at Konoha. Bye" Sakura said then her, Yugito, and Nekomata ran off. "Yugito" Sakura called and Yugito looked at her, panting. "Please let Nekomata carry you. I'm not meaning to sound mean by saying this, but you are holding us back, in speed. We are faster and we need to make this as quick as possible. I hope that I don't offend you" Sakura said and she glanced at Yugito. They stopped for a second and Nekomata carried Yugito. Nekomata also had light green, painted, finger nails. 

Her finger nails were a little longer, and they were pointier.

"Where are we, exactly, Sakura-sama?" Nekomata asked and Sakura jumped up to the top of a tree.

"Well...from what I can see, it will take about a day to get there at this pace, but if we speed it up a lot, then we should be there in about ...hmm..an hour maybe?" Sakura said back to Nekomata then she jumped down and you could see that the ground around her, in a circle, went down into the ground. "Um..Oops?" Sakura mumbled then she turned away from Nekomata. "You ready? I don't know if you will be able to stand the demons pace, because I didn't give you all that much chakra" Sakura said and she turned her head slightly and she looked at Nekomata.

"Oh you put too little faith in me, Sakura-sama" Nekomata purred jokly and Sakura giggled.

"If you say so Nekomata-chan!" Sakura said then she started off. _ Backwards!_

"Alright!" Nekomata purred then she tighten her her grip on Yugito then she ran. She caught up with Sakura in 

about 2 minutes.

"H-How fast are we going??" Yugito asked and Nekomata and Sakura didn't say anything "-sigh- alright" Yugito then fell asleep and she 'snuggled' deeper into Nekomata's stomach.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

Nekomata, Sakura, and Yugito had already made it to the Raikage's office tower. The Raikage had thirty ANBU's on each side of him.

"What do you want??" The Raikage growled and Sakura growled deeply. She wasn't in the mood.

"I sudgest, that you allow us to take Yugito and Nekomata-san, or I can attack you. It's your choice. I'm not in a good mood at the moment, so I will be spilling blood" Sakura said and her canines and nails grew. Her hair turned black with red splotches in it. Her ears moved to the top of her head. They were the black and red dog ears. She grew two tails.

"U-U-Uh-oh. We need to get away from her." Nekomata mumbled to Yugito and Yugito was scared. Sakura 

growled deeply and all of the ANBU ran away.

"H-H-Hey!!" the Raikage yelled and all of the ANBU just kept running.

"_**I sudgest you allow me to take back my demons and I won't have to kill you in the worse way.**_" Sakura said in her demonic voice and Nekomata backed away..FAR AWAY! She had Yugito in tow. Soon after about 100 ANBU came and they attacked her. Sakura only smirked. She twirled around and her tails were filled with her demonic chakra. When her tails touched them, the EXPLODED! BOOM!! Haha…sorry..i feel gory at the moment! Anyway! Their was only five more ANBU left and Sakura had finally stopped spinning. She was slightly dizzy, but she had trained with that. So she wasn't too dizzy to where she couldn't fight. But she was still slightly dizzy..anyway.

"What are you here for, demon?" the Raikage asked and Sakura simply scoffed at him.

"I am taking Yugito and Nekomata back to Konoha with me. I don't care what you do. But attack Konoha, and I will make sure to make your death slow and VERY painful" Sakura said and she nodded to Nekomata. Nekomata 

was slightly scared. Sakura wasn't returning to her normal form. She was a lot faster this way. Meaning, Nekomata was straining herself. Nekomata had picked up Yugito and now the three of them were running. After three hours of running, they made it to the Konoha Gates.

Sakura was still in her demonic form. She walked through the village uncaring about what everyone would think.

"W-Who is she?" Some people would ask, and some people would yelled "Demon!" Then they would run into their house.

"Che. Stupid humans. Always so scared of the simplest things. I mean really!?" Sakura mumbled to herself and Nekomata nodded.

"Hai. I agree" Nekomata said then she put Yugito back down. "I need to go back to Yugito-chan. I used almost all of my chakra running" Nekomata said and she poofed away back into Yugito when Sakura nodded her head. Yugito stumbled into forewards but Sakura's tails caught her. Sakura didn't have any charka into her tails now.

"S-Sorry Sakura-san. I'm still a little whipped out" Yugito said with a sigh and Sakura turned around her. Sakura had set Yugito down.

"Get on my back. I'll curl my tails around you for some extra warmth. You can go to sleep. Rest, you need it" Sakura said. They still had about five more minutes until they got there. Well..Sakura could practicly just step and they would be there, but she was walking VERY slowly for Yugito to sleep.

"A-Alright" Yugito sighed out and Sakura squatted down slightly. Yugito climbed onto Sakura's back and Sakura tucked her arms under Yugito's legs. Yugito snaked her arms around Sakura's neck. Yugito slightly purred. Sakura then raised her tails and she stretched them to where they were wrapped around Yugito's legs and her back. Everyone gasped at them. Yugito was a full grown woman, while a '14' year old Sakura was CARRYING Yugito on her BACK! Not panting, not breathing hard, AND NOT EVEN TRYING!?

"What are you all looking at!?" Sakura barked to everyone and they all looked away or they ran into their homes scared. Soon the roads were clear.

"**Sakura-sama!"** Akamaru's voice rang out and Sakura 'Shhh'ed him showing him her canines.

"Hey! What are you?!" Kiba yelled while he pointed to Sakura and Sakura growled at him.

"Don't yell. Yugito needs to restore her chakra. Now you can _kindly_ shut the fuck up or I can rip your mouth off myself!" Sakura barked to him and he shivered. Soon Hinata and Shino showed up.

"What are you?" Shino asked and Sakura sighed. Sakura had their(her and Yugito's) backs to them. She turned around to show her dog ears, her demon eyes, her black/red hair, and her canines that were set in a snarl.

"None of your business!" Sakura barked to Shino and they all slowly walked backwards.

"_**Sakura-chan. You need to calm down."**_ Minto's voice rang out in Sakura head.

"Yes I know Okaa-sama. I do need to calm down, but the stupid Raikage wouldn't listen to me. We just ran. Now he will be sending ANBU after us" Sakura growled 

then she started to walk away to the Hokage's Tower. Yugito never woke up…….

* * *

**A/N AWESOME!! XD lol. I was going to add more to it, but I decided not to! Plus, I need to update!! XD lol. Well, this is 20 pages long. But my font is 20 also..wow..ironic! Ha Ha! Ja Ne!**

**/Shi\**

**-teh girl who wants REVIEWS!-**


	12. Time Skip 3 years!

**A/N Hey! Sorry about not really updating T.T Gomen! -sweatdrop- yeah, I haven't really been..in the mood for this one. Lol. I'm going to try and write ALL DAY 2morrow. But, since I have to go home 2morrow, I'll have to stop for about 45 min. T.T Oh well!! This chapter will probably get confusing. But, I just don't have anymore ideas...on this..one.um..arc? Oh well...AUNDILE!...ok...so I can spell Japanese almost perfectly, yet I can't spell Spainish worth shit...T.T I'm sad now! Lol. ok, let's go!! XD Oh, and I don't own Naruto-chan!!...OO I'm..watching a ItaNaru vid! XD Ha Ha!...ok, so they are an ok couple..Naruto still belongs to Hinata or Sasuke while Itachi belongs to Sakura...Yep! XD Lol. Sad news! I have just woken up! ...dont' say anything. Anyway, and the computer that I'm on is OUT of memory!! Noooooo!! T.T**

* * *

_Chapter 12: Time Skip 3 Years!_

Sakura had gone and got Nibi no Nekomata and Yonbi no Sokou. The sad thing is, Deidara and Tobi had come and got Nekomata. Sakura was depressed after that, but soon got over it. It would happen. All it proved, was that she needed more training. She actually wasn't a full nine-tails yet, she was only a six tails. But now, she was a full nine-tails. Her atteteud was harsher. It was more...evil. Most of the sensei's in Konoha, and everyone else, was worried and curious about her.

It has now been three years since Sasuke left. The rumor is, that Sasuke has killed Orochimaru. Sakura has gone to find him. This is a solo mission that Tsuande had giving to her. She had gladly accepted it. Since she had the best hearing and smell in the village AND all the countries, she would be able to find him no problem.

Sakura had been traveling for about three days, yet she is not tired at all. She had all of her chakra to. She now stood in front of a red haired girl. She smelt Sasuke on her.

"Hey" Sakura said and the girl just looked at her. Sakura had grown up. Her breasts had grown to be a C-size. The girl glared at her.

"Who are you?" the girl asked and Sakura smirked whickedly at her. She soon shot her head up. She had relaxed her posture so that it looked like she was weak.

"Where's he at, girl" Sakura hissed and she walked foreward. Sakura was about to turn around and slash the girl with her tails, but once she did that Sasuke's sword came in contact with her tail. "Well there you are!" Sakura said and then she turned back around and her tails swung behind her.

"..." Sasuke just stared at Sakura who just sighed.

"Please tell me you haven't forgotten about me!" Sakura said and she turned up behind Sasuke. He looked stuned. So did Sakura when she looked at the lock... "No" Sakura mumbled and Sasuke tried to turn around to kill her, but Sakura kept him in place "Damn that Orochimaru. He's taken off my seal...but how did he" Sakura mumbled to herself as she looked over the curse mark. Soon, two other men came walking into the clearing. Sakura didn't even glance at them. She was too engrossed(1) at the seal. She had secretly placed another seal on his mind. No matter what, that seal is irremovable. "My little Sochi(son). What has he done to you?" Sakura asked him quietly. His eyes widened slightly. "Can you remember me now?" Sakura asked and she put a hand on his forehead to ease the pain. He was indurring pain from her seals.

"K-Kaa-S-San" Sasuke mumbled quietly and he looked at the smirking Sakura.

"Yes. I'm glad that you remembered me." Sakura said and the other three were confused.

Sakura was then flung back by someone "Hey! You better stay away from _my_ Sasuke-sama!" the girl yelled and Sakura activated her demon eyes making Sasuke and all the others flinch.

_**"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Me"**_ Sakura's voice was much more demonic. Sasuke ran to Sakura and he croutched down and he calmed her down. Her ears and tails were just itching for some blood to be splattered all over them. "Arigatou, Sochi(Now, she ment it by 'My Son')" Sakura mumbled and she stood up and she looked at the other three. "So. Who are your teammates, Sochi-Chan?" Sakura asked and Sasuke just smirked at her. He then looked over at them.

"We have, Juugo" Sasuke started and Juugo bowed slightly to her. She bowed right back(Sakura did). "Suigetsu" Suigetsu flashed her a shark tooth smile. "And...Karin" Sasuke didn't really want to say her name. Anyway. Karin smiled sweetly at him. Sakura put a hand on his shoulder.

"So, Sochi-Chan. How's life treating you?" Sakura asked with a smirk at all the shocked faces.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! You can't be his mother! For one thing, you are younger then me! Another thing, his mother is dead! Plus, you have pink hair! Sasuke-sama has black and blue" Karin said smuggly and Sakura and Sasuke just rolled there eyes at her.

"Of course I'm not his real mother. His mother was very sweet. Unlike me. I can be a bitch all the time, but her..nooo. she was never a bitch...-sigh- lord I miss her. Anyway. No, I am not old enough to mate, yet. But that is only because I'm still a ki-" Sasuke put his hand over her mouth.

"You sure you want to say that?" Sasuke asked and Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Well damn. My loud-mouth attentude cames back to haunt me" Sakura's voice was muffled by Sasuke's hand. Sasuke heard and understood it, and no one else did.

"Of course it does. But that's only with you. Oh and I have a question" Sasuke said and Sakura then sniffed the air. She pushed his hand off of her mouth and she sniffed the air.

"What the hell is she doing!?" Karin screetched and Sasuke just walked with her.

"Come on out Sai. What the hell are you doing here!? This is a solo mission. You stupid boy" Sakura yelled at the boy who wasn't anywhere. Sasuke just sighed and he rubbed his temples. Just when he was about to speak, another voice interuppted him,

"Heh. Sorry Ugly. But Tsuande-sama sent me here to help ya. It looks like you've found the traitor?" Sai stepped out and Sakura's tail lashed out at him. He dodged it only to get decked in the face by Sakura.

_**"Don't talk about my Sochi-chan like that! Also, dont' call me ugly!! You stupid excuse for a man!!"**_ Sakura's demonic voice was back and stronger then ever. Sai shivered and he put his hands up in defeat. "Oh and. Sochi-chan. Meet your shitty replacement. His name is Sai. Oh and, dont' take the nicknames to heart. He only does that because the shitty book that he always reads, is about emotions, and it said 'You should always make up nick-names for your friends'. It's quiet annoying after a while. But don't worry. Naruto-chan's nickname is Dickless...it's sad..poor Tou-sama..Having to live in the boy who is being called someone who has no dick...what a sorry boy" Sasuke chuckled at her. Sai only smiled. Everyone was confused. "Oh and, he doesn't have any of his emotions. He's more stotic then an Uchiha" Sakura finished and Sasuke just stared at Sai.

"Aa" Sasuke said and then he looked at his team. Karin was day-dreaming about him...-shivers-, Suigetsu was cleaning Zabuza's old sword, and Juugo was looking at the butterfly that had landed on his index finger. "What mission, Kaa-San?" Sasuke asked Sakura who looked to the right slightly.

"Well...I'm suppost to bring you back. But since I'm...um..nevermind. Anyway, since I know that you want to kill Itachi more I'll just let you be. I just wanted to see my little Kit!" Sakura said and she drapped her arm around his shoulder. Karin moved her glasses in a angery-way and was glaring at Sakura who only looked at her with a smirk. She got even madder at this and she walked up to Sakura.

"Aa. What is it, Karin?" Sasuke asked and Karin tried to punch Sakura in the face but one of her tails grabbed her wrist.

"I wouldn't do that again. For you see, I am now just as strong as my father. Do not test us" Sakura hissed and her demon eyes returned. Sasuke just stared at Sakura shocked.

"You mean..your as stong as _him"_ Sasuke said trying not to give any information out of Sakura. Sakura looked up at him and smirked.

"Oh yeah. When I was first living with you, Itachi, Kaa-san and Tou-san, I was only about at four. While at the Chunnin Exams, I was at six. Now, I'm at my full nine" Sakura said it in the most confusing way, but Sasuke understood, but Karin didn't. She glared at Sakura telling her to explain. "I'm not explaining that to you, Queen Bitch. You should just be smarter" Sakura said with a smirk when Karin started to lash around. Juugo then bent down panting. Sasuke and Karin looked at him alarmed. Sakura just stared at Sasuke and Juugo confused.

_**"Kill. Kill. Kill"**_ Juugo started to mumbled and he punched Suigetsu who only turned into water.

"Whoa. He's ...still not as bad as me" Sakura said and she sweatdropped. Sasuke just looked at her surprised.

"What do you mean 'Not as bad as me'!?" Sasuke yelled at Sakura who only smirked.

"Well, he doesn't even have half of the blood lust that _my_ family is known for..if you know what I mean." Sakura said and she smirked. Her canines grew slightly. Indicating she was starting to have a blood lust. Her canines were sticking out of her bottom lip. Sai never knew anything about this so his eyes grew wide. Sakura turned to Sai and she smirked at him. Then, she disappeared. The next thing they knew, Juugo was on the ground unconscious.

"What the?" Karin asked slightly and Sakura came up behind her with a evil smirk.

_**"Hello Karin. I hope that you like me now" **_Sakura's voice said behind her and Karin slowly turned her head to the evil looking Sakura. Her ears had come out and she had two tails.

"Fuck! Sakura!!" Sasuke yelled at her and he then ran at her. Sakura grabbed her head and her ears and tails receaded. She sat down and she held onto her head still. Her canines went back to normal and her eyes returned to their emerald green.

"God I can't stand this!" Sakura mumbled to herself. She means that she can't stand to stay in her human form anymore. She just wants to go into her demon form.

"What do you mean, Kaa-San?" Sasuke asked beside her. Sakura's head shot up. Sasuke was beside her with a hadn on her back.

"I...hate being in this form. I need to go into my true form. But in order to do that, I would have to go back to my _home_ and do that...which reminds me...I've still got to get all my little cousins, aunts, uncles, nephews..." Sakura just kept on and on and on. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well ...weren't you all supposed to- Oh. Where's your brothers?" Sasuke asked and Sakura's head snapped up.

"Um..Oops. I forgot all about them...oh well. Haku-Aniki's gone traveling the countries. And Obito-Otoutu is ...following me and is behind me" Sakura said and then they all heard a laughing sound. "Oh shut up" Sakura yelled and she stood up. Karin was still in shock. Sakura glared at her back because Karin was in her personal space. She slightly growled then she hit Karin who flew across the feild and into Suigetsu.

"Nice one, Onee-Chan. Your such a dork" Obito came out and Sakura sighed and she hit her forehead.

"Man! She said that it was a fucking solo mission!! What the hell!? Wait...who else is with you?" Sakura turned around and there was Naruto and Hinata. She could just hear Kyuubi tsking. "Oh shush Father." Sakura mumbled then she heard Kyuubi laugh. "Oh come on! You are soo evil." Sakura pouted and Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Teme!!" Naruto yelled and he got out his Resengan. Sakura glared at him and she felt Kyuubi shiver. Oh yeah. She can scare Kyuubi. OH yeah! Minto was just shaking her head. Hinata was trying not to laugh at what Minto was saying.

"Man. This sucks" Sakura mumbled then she walked towards Naruto. "Touch him, and I swear I will rip Tou-sama from your soul...ouch that would hurt" Sakura sweatdropped and Naruto scooted away from her and hid behind Hinata who was now blushing. He had brought back the Resengan(I don't know how to say it!!).

"H-H-Hai S-Sakura-C-Chan" Naruto said and Kyuubi and Sakura laughed.

"Aaa. It feels good to be scared of" Sakura mumbled and she could tell that Kyuubi agreed. Minto was just wanting to get out and hug Sakura. Naruto, Hinata, and Obito had all gone on a very important mission. They had been gone for two years.

"Meep" Hinata mumbled then her eyes shadowed. Sakura looked at her wide eyed. She started to inch away from her. Minto was getting Out!! Hinata jumped on Sakura and hugged her.

"My Shoujo!" H/M yelled as she snuggled with Sakura.

"K-Kaa-Sama!! Let goo!!" Sakura yelled as she tried to get Minto of of her(I'm calling Hinata Minto now).

"B-But" Minto looked up at her daughter with a pout and she had fake tears in her eyes. Sakura's eyes widened and she hugged Minto.

"I'm sorry! Even though you pouting is fake, it is still too irrestable!!" Sakura yelled and her and Minto hugged. Kyuubi wanted in the hug... "No! Not you to Tou-sama! Kaa-sama's enough!" Sakura yelled and she finally got away from Minto. She went and she hid behind Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened and so did Minto's. Minto also thought of Sasuke as a son.

"Sasuke-chan!" Minto yelled and she tried to glomp Sasuke but was punched in the face by Karin. She was seething. Sakura and Sasuke stared at Karin shocked.

"Stay away from _my_ Sasuke-sama, you whore!" Karin yelled and Sakura growled. Her aura became deadly. She grabbed onto Sasuke and she threw him away from her.

_**"I sudgest, you run" **_Obito and Sakura said demonicly. Obito was now beside Sakura with the same aura. They both started to walk towards Karin. Slowly. Almost...tourcherus! Anyway, Sakura's chakra was purple and blue. Obito's was a plain black. _**"How dare you hit Kaa-Sama!"**_ Obito and Sakura growled out. Minto was slightly shocked that she could've lost her guard.

**"Calm down, my kits."** Kyuubi's voice boomed inside Obito and Sakura's head. They instantly calmed down. But that wasn't them..Muwahah! :) It was only clones. Kyuubi's eyes widened. **"Naruto. Make a clone of me. I need to stop them. They could go on a rampage!"** Kyuubi yelled at Naruto and he got into the position. He them made a clone and out came Kyuubi. Sasuke's eyes widened. Kyuubi tried not to growl at Karin...but he failed. While he was walking he was growling. How _dare_ the bitch hit _his wife._ He'll deal with her once he's out of Naruto.

"K-Kyuubi-san" Sasuke said and Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo looked at him shocked.

"Hello Sasuke. Do you mind taking Karin away from here? I might...-chuckles- end up killing her- no wait. All four of us might end up using her as...-chuckles again- our chew toy" Kyuubi growled out and Sakura and Obito smirked.

"Oh yeah." Minto's voice said. She came up behind Karin.

"..." Karin slowly turned around. When she came to the face of a snarling Minto she screamed. "Mommy!!" Karin screamed and she tried to run for Sasuke who only disappeared. Soon, Minto, Kyuubi, Sakura, and Obito started to use her as a chew toy.

"Do you think she'll figure it out soon?" Sakura asked as Juugo and Suigetsu were laughing their asses off, Obito was to. Kyuubi, inside Naruto, was laughing so hard that he had tears come to his eyes. Minto was giggling. Sakura was stotic but inside was laughing like a...HYENA!!...-sweatdrop- still suck at spelling T.T oh well.

"Eh? Should we?" Obito asked as he whipped away a tear from his right eye.

"Yea-no" Sakura then laughed slightly evilly. Everyone looked at her weirdly. "What? I am amused" Sakura said with a straight face "ha Ha! I feel like I'm a ruler of the world!!" Sakura then busted out laughing. Everyone laughed with her. Then, Sakura broke the Genjutsu that they had put on Karin. She stopped screaming and she glared at everyone, but Sasuke.

Karin ran to Sasuke and cried on his shoulder, "Sasuke-sama! T-THey were mean to me!!" Sasuke shoved karin off of him and he moved closer to Sakura who smirked at Karin and she put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

_'Tou-sama. Kaa-Sama. Should I put my seal back on Sasuke? I mean, something might happen to him...so, should I??'_ Sakura asked Kyuubi and Minto mentally.

**"Well that's up to you, Sakura-chan." **Kyuubi said and Minto soon followed,

**"Yeah. If you really want to, then you can. But, I just don't understand why you would need to." **Minto giggled slightly.

"Sochi. I need to put that seal back on" Sakura said and everyone stared at her shocked. Even Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke, at first, didn't want to but ...he decided to anyway. Sasuke moved a little bit closer to Sakura who only smirked. Staying with the Uchiha's for about six or seven years can really change a person...seriously.

"..." Sakura turned around and a tail became visable. It was full of chakra. The tail was black with red splotches. Since no one really got a good look at her tails, it..amazed them. Anyway. Now the tail had a slight glow of purple around it. As Sakura snaked her tail around Sasuke's shoulder, Karin was screaming for her to stop. Sakura smirked at her before her chakra started to form the Ying and Yang symbol on the curse mark. While Sakura was doing this, Sasuke had ahold of her hand squeesing it. It burned more then last time. When Sakura's tail receaded from his shoulder and into her again, Sasuke let go of her hand. She already missed the warmth T.T Oh well. She'll get over it! XD. Anyway.(Ha Ha.. Anyone notice the mole on the XD...lol. now he has four XD... ok, I'll stop..X.T) Sasuke made a clone and the clone looked at the seal.

"Why is it in the shape of a Ying-Yang?" Sasuke asked Sakura with a raised eye brow. Oh, and he had asked this after the clone had 'poofed' away.

"Eh? Well, I just like that symbol. So, have you found any leads on Itachi?" Sakura asked turning stotic.

"No. But I'm sure that you would be able to" Sasuke said with a smirk and Sakura smirked before her eyes widened.

_'No! Remember, they captured Nekomata-chan. That means that Itachi had to be near Nekomata-chan...No! Sasuke's going to be too late!!'_ Sakura thought and then she looked at Sasuke with sorry eyes. "Sasuke. You have to hurry and kill Itachi. He's..going to die soon. But it won't be you who would get the revenge...it would be me." Sasuke looked at her shocked. He looked at her face for a lie..it was..true! What the hell!? "I know! I am sorry, Sasuke! It was three years ago the day after you had left. I had also left, but it was..on a mission type..thing. Anyway. I had found Nekomata-chan about a month after I had gone. Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro had gone with me. I was the captain of the mission...anyway. When I found Nekomata-chan, Itachi and Kisame were there trying to get her. I...bit Itachi and Kisame. I put a seal on them to where if they go anywhere near a demon, then they will both die about a year later" Sakura grabbed onto Sasuke's shoulder "It's almost been a year since Nekomata-chan has been killed! You have to kill him before my chakra does!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke and he narrowed his eyes at her. She ignored the glaring Sharingan eyes.

"Why the fuck did you do that, Sakura! You know that it is MY job to kill him! Not yo-" Sasuke got interuppted by Sakura.

"Do you not understand!? He has killed Shukaku-kun!! He's killed all of them! All of them Sasuke! Now Kyuubi-sama, Minto-sama, and the other children in the demon realm are still alive! Now it's only us, and my brothers!! You just don't get it! We have to be close so we can protect each other! You were too young to get the Uchiha's. From what I can tell from Fugaku, he was a very evil man! I'm sorry that I'm just now telling you this, but he only used Itachi! I swear to god he did. That's why he ignored you and I. He thought of me as weak, as he did you. Fugaku was never close to you, or anyone for that matter. Now Mikoto-chan is a very different story. She was very kind and she loved you and I very much. She even loved Itachi. All your uncles, aunt, cousins, they weren't as close as Mikoto was to you, but they were still close. Us demons...we are all mother and father-like to each other! You have to get this. It's...horrible when we are sealed into that thing. I heard it from Gaara. He told us that he got killed then brought back to life by Chiyo-Baa-San. She was Sasori's grandmother...Ha Ha. I remember when she was all worried about me when Sasori-baka stabbed me..anyway." Sakura then backed off slightly. Sasuke only glared at her. "See. You still don't understand. I can already tell where this is going. But be warned. If you dont' hurry, Itachi will die. But it won't be by your hands." Sakura, Obito, Naruto, Hinata, and Sai all walked away. Most of them confused.

"Let's go." Sasuke said coldly. As Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, and Sasuke walked away Sasuke thought:_ 'I only wish that I understood Sakura. But sadly, I don't. Now I have only one thing on my mind...__**revenge'**_

* * *

**A/N XD Ha Ha! Oh yeah! XD I'm happy now! I'm able to update!..god is it just me, or is it hot? I mean, not like "Omg! I'm just sooo hott!" but I mean.."turn on the fucking A/C. I feel like I'm in the fucking oven" Ha Ha. Oh, and I'm not really running out on ideas..ok so I am..slightly. Anyway. I would like it if you all started to give me ideas! XD. Please tell me if this is starting to get annoying...asfjddsmvlwhtroiewjfmflffjsfjdsfjsjkf**

**Inner: ALRIGHT! IT'S ANNOYING...**

**me:...jfdskl;dsmghewofjrdskufjdsjfjksf**

**Inner: -growls-**

**me:fjdsf;alsmkjsgjsfkjdsfjdsfjkdsknvkjfks**

**Inner: ENOUGH!! -throws the key board in the pool-**

**me:...T.T**

**Inner: Che. That's right Biatch**

**me:..u just called yourself a biatch..**

**Inner:...T.T Shut up!**

**me: Shut up shut up shut up don't wanna hear it**

**Inner: Get out get out get out of my way.**

**me and Inner: step up step up step up you'll never stop me!**

**Sasuke: -slaps me and Inner- Shut up! Just shut up!**

**me and Inner: T.T Meanie head!**

**Sasuke:...**

**me:...SAS-GAY!!**

**Sasuke:...**

**me:..-pokes- Did I kill him? I GET THE EYES!**

**Sasuke: OO Nooo!!**

**me:...I'M TAKING HIS EYES ANYWAY!!**

**Inner: But he's still alive!**

**me:...so? What's your point? It just means that he will be in pain...  
**

**Inner:-shrugs- then...I'LL GET HIS VIRGINITY!!**

**me: O.O wtf!?**

**Inner: Tee-Hee! Did I ever mention that Sasuke's da smex?**

**me:...No! It's Itachi who is da smex!**

**Sasuke: What!?**

**Itachi: Oh yeah. **

**me: :D  
**

**Inner: ...**

**me:...**

**Itachi:...**

**Sasuke:...**

**Naruto: RAMEN!!**

**me, Inner, Itachi, and Sasuke: -glares at Naruto-**

**Itachi: KYUUBI!! -tackles Naruto-**

**me: No! Bad boy! -sprays Itachi with water-**

**Itachi:...-gets up with wet hair-**

**me:...-nose bleed-**

**Inner:...wow. I have a very very weird outer.**

**Inner Sakura: Tell me about it.**

**me: O.O NOO!! NOT TWO INNERS!! TT.TT**

**Sakura: Che. You try to have mine. Mine hates Sasuke-kun while she mentally rapes Itachi everyday**

**me:...trade? Mine hates Itachi while mentally raping Sasuke everyday?**

**Sakura:...deal -trades me Inners- yes! The demons gone!**

**me:...**

**Inner Sa-I mean Inner Shi:...This is weird. You..don't have as much room in your head as Sakura...**

**me:...is that supposed to be mean? --"**

**Inner Shi:...Nope!**

**me:...good...I think.**

**Inner Shi: Muwahah! **

**me:...I like you. You are a lot better then my other Inner..she was a bitch.**

**Inner Sh-I mean Inner Sakura: Hey!**

**me:...I didn't do anything!!...anyway. See Ya!**

**Ja Ne!**

**/Shi\**

**-teh girl who is bored!!..and was listening to 'Tarzan and Jane' by 'Toybox' -**


	13. Pen name changed! DeviantART

_**Attention all readers! I have changed my pen name..again. At first, it was ItAsAkU-LoVeR. Don't get me wrong, I loved that name. But then, I added the "Shi" at the end. The "Shi" soon turned into a "Shido", making my pen name . But a few weeks ago(I think..) I changed it to "" Then, I changed the "Shido" to "Takai", my new name.**_

_**But now, it's been transformed into….-pow!!-**_

_**Yes, it's true, I'm a goth. I just found this out a week or two ago; meaning I've been confused about it.**_

_**If you are really wondering what a true Goth is, then you can ask me, or you can go and look it up on . Yes, it's all capital, but the period at the end of "NET" is not in the URL. **_

_**The URL is:**_

_**http : / / www . GOTH . NET/**_

_**And, that's it. Nothing else at the end, it will audomaticly take you to the homepage. Also, I've got a new DeviantART page. It's:**_

XxGothicxParadexX

_**Do you all like it? I've tried to keep temptation away and to keep anime out of it, but it failed, and now I have many Naruto favorites in that account. I have a poem in there as well. **_

_**If you have a DeviantART or you have read my poem "Gothic Angel", and you are confused about the true meaning(which I say in the poem) please, ask me. I'm sure that it's a little confusing. I mean, not all of us are deep. **_

_**The story behind the poem is in the A/N at the bottom. If you all don't mind, then would you please go and search for "Gothic Angel by XxGothicxParadexX" for me and commenting. You have to have a DeviantART account to comment, but you could even PM me on here, and I'll copy and paste it onto the poem. Thank you. The next poem I make, I will make sure to thank each and everyone of you who favorite it, commented on it, and did the DeviantWATCH on me. **_

_**Thank you for your time,**_

_**Chi Takai.**_

_**P.S I'm soo sorry if you thought this was a update! DX I understand if your all mad at me..I'm still sorry, though. Hehe. Anyway..This P.S only goes out to my story "Akatsuki Princess: High School Style". Oh, and by the way, I will probably be shortly deleting that story. It's merely taking up space on my account. If you want to take it over, then please contact me and we shall see. Thank you again, for your time.**_

_**(Anyone notice how formal I am!? O_O Weird….)**_


	14. sighs Say bye bye

Hey all!! It's Takai-sama here~ I'm just here to tell you ALL about my newest version of The Next Rin'negan User story. It's called Traveling Rin'negan. I hate to keep bringing in author notes, but I'm probably going to discontinue all of my stories, I've lost all inspiration for my stories, the only one I'm TRYING to concentrate on is Traveling Rin'negan. I've got a (hopefully good) plot line thought up, written down, so I won't forget it. So, please forgive me if you, once again, thought this was another chapter, and got all exciting. ;_;

Hmmm…what else….ah, yes, I hate to ask, but whenever I discontinue a story, do I need to put it as "complete"? and just put that it's discontinued…? If so, then this story is now and forever(forever=until I get ready to write for this one again xD) a discontinued story, same goes for my other stories, except for Traveling Rin'negan.

Am I even spelling it right? XD Haha. But yeah, I really am sorry about everything that's happened to my stories. D= So do forgive me. -bows down- Don't kill meh….;_; But everyone, answer me this, why has nearly NO ONE reviewed for any of my stories..? The only story that's gotten over thirty is Kitsune-no-Sakura At Your Service! So tell me peoplez, why does no one review? I mean, I've probably got more alerts on ANY of my stories than reviews! If you're going to alert, PLEASE review. It's not recommended…it's just…a favor…;_;

Ja!

~/Takai-sama\~


End file.
